


Logan's Pet

by lavenderangel49



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bear Island, Bears, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cat of Nine Tails Whip, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Collars, Cruelty, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gags, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild and Brief, Milking, Multi, Not by a main character, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Subspace, Swingers, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 59,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderangel49/pseuds/lavenderangel49
Summary: Logan and Serenity (OC) infiltrate a BDSM club to take down members of Friends of Humanity. Lots of hot and heavy sex.Note: Don't let the rape/non-con warning scare you. It's in the past and only mentioned briefly and most references are vague. I'll add warnings within the chapter that you can skip over if they bother you. Watch for "xxx" and "***"This is an X-Men fanfic :) so there is  graphic depiction of violence in Chapter 3. (Violence is not inflicted by a main character) I've labeled it with xxx before it starts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translations in order they appear:  
> Chère - Dear. Feminine form.  
> Mais - But  
> Non - No  
> Homme - Man  
> Ma amie - My friend. Feminine form.  
> Oui - Yes  
> Bien – Good  
> Femme – Woman  
> Mon ami - My friend. Masculine form.  
> Petite – Little (one)  
> Un peu – A bit  
> Ça va - Okay  
> Bien – Good  
> Femme - Woman
> 
> Brief mentions of past rape/non-con. Look for "xxx" warning if you wish to skip over.

It was a comfortable Saturday afternoon at the Xavier mansion. Xavier was in his office, taking a phone call. Logan was working on the Jeep in the garage. Remy was shooting pool in the game room. Jean and Scott were in the sitting room, reading. Beast was running tests in his lab. Kurt was perched on the balcony to his room, looking out over the yard. Warren was on the computer in his room. Rogue was in her room studying. Bobby, Kitty, and Jubilee were watching TV. Ororo was in the sun room, watering her plants. And the newest member of the team, Serenity, was in the danger room.

Serenity had the ability to copy any mutant power. She had collected a number of powers already, but the first power she had ever taken had been Logan’s healing factor.

They had brushed against each other in a Canadian store when she was nineteen. Not long after that, Serenity had been kidnapped from her home and forced to undergo training and then put through the Weapon double X process, an advanced form of the Weapon X program used on Logan.

Serenity had escaped and lived on her own in the wilderness for a few years before the X-Men stumbled across her and invited her to join the team. Serenity had come and gone several times before finally settling in as an official member of the X-Men.

 _“X-Men, report to the planning room,”_ Xavier said telepathically to the team.

After everyone was gathered, Xavier began briefing the team on the mission’s details.

“We have been asked to send an undercover team of two into a select group to investigate possible Friends of Humanity activities,” Xavier said.

“What kind of select group?” Scott asked.

“A BDSM club,” Xavier said. Scott’s mouth fell open, Jean’s eyes went wide, and Warren’s features twisted in disgust.

“Professor, you can’t mean… going undercover as…” Jean trailed off.

“Yes, Jean, I’m afraid that is what I mean,” Xavier said. “I realize this mission is unorthodox as well as dangerous. The pair would need to become accepted into the community and then one of the pair would reveal his or herself as a mutant to bait the Friends of Humanity activists into revealing themselves.”

“Professor, you can’t seriously intend to send us into… that kind of situation,” Scott said.

“It is far from ideal,” Xavier said. “No one will be required to go against his or her will. But action must be taken.”

“I propose Logan and I go,” Serenity said. Scott’s head whipped around so fast she feared he’d given himself whiplash. Serenity’s gaze was steady as she regarded Logan, whose eyes had bulged at her suggestion. “Considering the dangerous nature of the mission, our healing factors make us the logical choice.” Logan’s eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

“Uh, Serenity, you do realize what BDSM means, right?” Bobby asked. “What you’d have to do…”

“Obviously,” Serenity said. “The sub needs a collar anyway. I’d wear an inhibitor collar.”

“But without your healing factor…” Jean said, her face full of worry.

“I can remove the collar at anytime,” Serenity said, flexing to extend the three talon-like blades that ran up the length of her arm.*** “These won’t be affected.” Xavier regarded her for a moment then nodded.

“Logan, what are your thoughts?” the professor asked. Logan gave Serenity a long stare.

“It makes the most sense,” Logan said grudgingly.

“All right. The club is accepting new members starting next month. That gives you a week. I will have more details for you then,” Xavier said. “Meeting adjourned.”

Logan stayed behind to talk to the professor while the others filed out. Remy lingered in the hallway with Serenity.

“You sure about dis, chère?*” he asked. “Remy could do it.”

“You could, but you don’t want to,” Serenity said. “I don’t mind.” Remy shuddered.

“Non, Remy don’ want that. Mais Remy don’ t’ink you want that either,” Remy said.

“I can play the part,” Serenity said with a shrug. Remy studied her.

“Remy t’ink he understands. It’s Logan, non?” Serenity smiled.

“Yes.”

“Does Logan know?”

“I haven’t said anything, but I’m sure he’s smelled the pheromones,” Serenity said.

“Just smellin’ don’t mean knowin’,” Remy said. “Did you see the look on de homme’s face?”

“I saw,” Serenity said. Her eyes went to the doorway of the planning room as Logan came out. Remy glanced back.

“We talk later, ma amie,” Remy said, heading for the elevator. Logan eyed her.

“We gotta talk, kid,” he said.

“Sure,” Serenity said.

The four of them rode up to the main floor where the professor and Remy took their leave. Logan led Serenity to a private sitting room where he began to pace. After a few minutes passed without a word, Serenity spoke.

“You see me as a kid,” she said. Logan stopped.

“No.” He looked at her and frowned. “I just never thought of you… in that way.” Serenity nodded. “This isn’t just about the mission is it, kid?”

“No,” Serenity said. Her eyes held his. Logan was tense.

“Give me some time to get used to the idea,” Logan said. Serenity nodded and left.

That evening Remy came to her room dressed in a red silk shirt and tight, black pants with his hair pulled back.

“Remy’s in the mood t’ go dancin’,” he said. “Care t’ join Remy, chère?”

“All right,” Serenity said. “I suppose you want me to change.”

“Oui, Remy pick out somethin’,” Remy said, going to her closet. “Not much t’ work wit’, ma amie.” He finally settled on a black top and dark jeans then turned his back while she changed. The top hugged her curves and smooth plane of her stomach well and the jeans were on the snug side.

“Bien,” Remy said with a smile. He linked arms with Serenity and led her to the grand staircase. When they reached the bottom, Logan came out of the kitchen. Remy saw him and grinned.

“We’re goin’ dancin’, homme, want t’ come?” Remy asked. Logan looked at the pair and shook his head.

“Have fun,” he said, pulling a cigar from his back pocket and heading for the patio.

They took Remy’s motorcycle, which roared to life underneath them as he peeled out of the garage. Serenity wrapped her arms around Remy’s waist as her hair whipped in the wind.

They pulled up to the bar and Serenity raked her fingers through her hair. Remy removed his helmet and fussed with his own hair then smoothed Serenity’s wavy brown hair as well.

“Shall we, chère?” he said, gesturing to the door. They went in and ordered drinks. Serenity got a shot of rum, not bothering to show her ID to Harry, and Remy ordered a beer. Serenity threw back her drink, enjoying the fiery burn down her throat that settled nicely in her stomach. Remy took his a bit more slowly and was soon ready to hit the dance floor.

He pulled Serenity along and began swaying his hips to the pulsating music. Serenity did the same, moving in rhythm with the auburn-haired man. Serenity couldn’t dance as well as Remy could, but her movements were still fluid and sensual. She smiled at Remy to show him she was having a good time.

When a busty brunette came up to dance on him, Serenity gave them space. The brunette winked and kissed him on the cheek when the song ended then moved away. Serenity re-joined Remy as the next song started. The song that followed it made Serenity smile. The “Party Rock Anthem” could easily be the Cajun man’s theme song. Remy returned the grin and exaggerated his dance moves just a bit for her entertainment.

“Every day I’m shufflin’,” Remy lip synced, pulling out his deck of cards and performing a few tricks. Serenity laughed and pulled back to give him room to work. He drew attention as his tricks became more elaborate. Soon a circle formed around the Cajun. At the end of the song, Remy’s audience applauded then returned to dancing.

“Time for another drink,” Serenity said. She ordered rum and Remy sampled a martini.

“You sure like your hard liquor, ma amie,” Remy said.

“It’s the only kind that lingers,” Serenity said, savoring the warm rush down her throat.

They went back out on the dance floor. Halfway through the song a man approached Serenity and began grinding on her. She glared at him and Remy tried to ward him off but he ignored them both.  

Serenity heard the door open and caught the scent of cigars and cedar—Logan’s scent. Her unwanted dance partner grabbed her hips, pulling her flush to him.

“Why’d don’t you ditch the flamer and I’ll show you how a real man dances,” he said in a husky voice. Serenity stepped back and glared, forcing him to loosen his hold. Remy noticed Logan making a beeline for them.

“Remy suggest you leave the femme alone, mon ami,” Remy said.

“Why, you gonna make something of it?” the man asked.

“Not me, mon ami,” Remy said, shooting a meaningful look in Logan’s direction.

“Take your hands off her, bub,” Logan said, obviously struggling to restrain himself.

“Don’t tell me you're daddy’s little princess,” the man said, eying Logan. That comment offended both of them. Serenity moved to mollify Logan who looked ready to gut the guy. She gripped the front of his shirt and kissed him hard. Logan responded immediately, threading his fingers through her hair to turn her head so he could press her mouth more tightly to his own.

“You should go now, homme. The petite just saved your skin,” Remy told the slack-jawed man. Logan devoured Serenity’s mouth. The hand on her waist dropped to her ass, pressing her against his hard length. Serenity contained a moan and rolled her hips.

Remy stood by, watching with a pleased smile. When Logan finally let up, his eyes were ablaze with lust rather than rage. He grabbed Serenity by the arm and led her to the Jeep. Serenity sent a telepathic goodbye to Remy but that was all she could manage.

Logan got to the car and pushed Serenity against the driver’s side door. Serenity melded to him, gripping the meat of his arms and moving her hips as much as the pressure of his weight would allow. Logan gripped her ass tight then pulled back. Serenity followed his lead to the passenger side. He opened the door then went around to the driver’s side.

Serenity didn’t bother with a seatbelt and neither did Logan. Logan was set on getting back to the mansion as quickly as possible. The tension and heat in the air made it impossible for Serenity to sit still for long. She studied Logan’s profile then reached over, putting a hand on his powerful thigh. She watched him as she moved her hand back and forth, inching closer to the bulge sheathed in denim between his legs.

Logan had an iron grip on the wheel. He didn’t look at her but there was nothing in his eyes or body language that told Serenity to stop. Serenity’s hand found the groove between his crotch and leg, pressing insistently. The thought of lying across his lap, taking his cock in her mouth in deep thrusts while he drove sent heat straight to her throbbing sex. She looked up at Logan as her hand drifted across his crotch, pressing down on the hefty bulge.

“Do it,” Logan said, his jaw clenched. Serenity rubbed at his stiff cock then opened his pants, eased the zipper down, and pulled his hard length out. She leaned over and latched onto the head, sucking and working her tongue over the swell of his cock.

Logan groaned loudly. Serenity took more of the length in, sucking and rolling her tongue against the sensitive underside. Logan took one hand off the wheel and weaved his fingers through her hair. The pressure on her scalp was light but it inflamed her all the more. His grip tightened and he finally guided her to bob faster on his throbbing shaft. Serenity hollowed her cheeks and used her tongue generously to urge him closer to release.

“Gonna swallow, ain’t ya, kid,” Logan said, somewhere between a command and a question. Serenity kept going, sucking harder. Logan fisted his hand in her hair and Serenity felt his cock expand and pulse seconds before he came in her mouth. Serenity took him deep in her throat and swallowed around the head, milking his cock until it was twitching against her tongue. She pulled off and let his cock slip from her mouth.

Logan’s control shattered. He swerved onto the side of the road and killed the engine. His softened length was already hardening. He fixed his dark lust-filled gaze on Serenity then reached between her legs and rubbed hard at her aching pussy. Serenity moaned, spreading her legs to give him access.

“Take ‘em off,” Logan said, pulling back to take in the damp scent on his fingers. Serenity undid her pants and slid both layers off. Logan hauled her onto his lap and pushed a finger into her wet heat. Serenity’s head fell forward with a sharp exhale and she thrust down on the thick digit. His thumb found her clit as he worked his finger in and out of her. Serenity moaned at the double sensation, bracing herself against Logan’s shoulders. Logan added another finger, giving her cursory preparation before pulling out and guiding his hard cock to the lips of her sex.

Serenity lifted her hips, making it easier for Logan to slide his length into her. The walls of cunt clamped down on the intruding member and Logan groaned, gripping her hips and steadily pushing her down.

Serenity moaned. Logan’s cock was not small and it felt much larger inside her.

“Christ, you’re tight, kid,” Logan said, rocking to ease his way inside of her.

Serenity moaned, pushing down to take him in deeper. When Serenity was seated fully on Logan’s cock, they both took a moment to adjust to the feeling. Then Logan stroked her clit and Serenity bucked against him. Logan guided Serenity with a hand on her hip as she fucked herself on his cock. Serenity shuddered each time his cock hit bottom and Logan’s grip tightened every time she pulled against him before thrusting back down. He stroked her sensitive nub faster, urging her to ride him harder.

Serenity pumped his cock, clenching purposefully to heighten his pleasure while he did the same for her clit. His cock throbbed and her pussy tightened as they both neared orgasm.

Logan pushed her over the edge and she moaned hard. Once she was well into her release, he grabbed her hips with both hands and thrust erratically until he shot off inside of her with a deafening roar. Serenity slumped against him, still rolling her hips.

Logan squeezed her waist before pulling her off him and helping her back to the passenger seat. Serenity went about getting her clothes back on while Logan started the car and drove them back to the mansion.

The sexual tension was still high and Logan pushed Serenity against the hood of the car once they were in the garage. He kissed her then leaned down to lick and nip at her neck. Serenity bared her throat for him and moaned softly in appreciation. Logan came back up and kissed her with growing need while reaching a hand down to her ass so he could grind against her. Serenity moaned as he kneaded the supple flesh.

“Ya like that?” he said in a low husky voice. Serenity moaned again. Logan pulled off and moved into the mansion with Serenity following behind him.

Fortunately they didn’t run into anyone on the way to Logan’s room because they were both flushed, their pupils blown wide, and Logan’s erection was noticeably straining against the crotch of his pants.

Logan used his body to shove Serenity against the inside of the door when he got it closed and hitched her leg up. Serenity kissed him, their tongues and teeth clashing. Logan rocked his hips forward as Serenity rubbed against him.

“Strip,” Logan said against her ear, stepping away and pulling off his shirt. Serenity did as she was told. Logan’s hand found her breast and he squeezed it before dropping to tease the nipple with his mouth. Serenity whimpered when he bit down gently. Logan sucked hard as he reached down to finger her sopping cunt.

“Ready for more, kid?” he asked, grinning as he shoved two fingers in.

“Fuck me, Logan,” Serenity said, moving her hips against his hand. Logan pulled his hand away and lifted her so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Logan positioned himself and thrust all the way in. Serenity’s pussy had already tightened from last time and they both moaned.

“Shit, kid,” Logan said, dropping his head to her shoulder and sucking at her neck.

“Every time,” Serenity said, already pushing against him for more. Logan took his cue and began pounding into her. He showed no mercy and Serenity ground down with everything she had.

“Logan,” she said, her mouth falling open as her orgasm ripped through her. Logan kept going and brought her to orgasm a second time before he found his release. He bit down on her neck to keep from waking the whole mansion with his howling. He drew blood but the wound healed immediately.

Logan dropped her legs, holding her until she found her footing before leading her to the bed. She lay on her back and Logan mounted her again, driving in deep. Serenity pulled her legs up, clinging to him and lifting her ass to meet his pistoning hips. The bed groaned with their combined weights and Logan’s forceful thrusts. Logan came again then turned her over, pulling her up onto her hands and knees. His hands ran over her ass, spreading her cheeks.

“Do it,” Serenity said, her back hollowing as she pushed her ass up. Logan looked at her when she turned to meet his eye. “I want it.” Logan smirked and laid himself across her back, holding his weight on one hand while bringing the other to her mouth.

“Suck them,” he said, pressing two fingers to her lips. Serenity swirled her tongue around Logan’s fingers and wetted them generously. Logan pulled out and moved down to circle the tight ring of muscle. He pushed one inside, feeling the tightness give to the intrusion.

He pushed in and reached around to stroke her clit. Logan added another finger and felt the passage clench reflexively. Logan held his right hand still while his left continued to attend to Serenity’s sweet spot. Serenity moaned and pushed against Logan’s hand.

Logan added one more finger to stretch Serenity’s ass then pulled out. He spit on his hand and spread the moisture along cock that was already wet with Serenity’s juices. He splayed a hand on the small of her back while the other massaged the engorged nub between legs.

“Relax,” he said, pushing inside her. Serenity dropped her head and braced her arms while relaxing her lower body as best she could.

“Ah, yeah, kid. That’s it.” Logan thrusts were shallow as he steadily worked his way inside. Logan groaned. “Touch yourself,” he said, moving to grab her hips.

Serenity reached between her legs, stroking as Logan’s thrusts sped up. He set a punishing pace that had them both moaning. Serenity’s back stiffened and she bit back a scream when her orgasm hit. Logan followed seconds after as her back passage squeezed every last drop from his dick. They both collapsed, Logan half on top of Serenity.

Serenity curled up against Logan and he draped himself against her. They were asleep within minutes and didn’t wake until the sun was shining through the crack in Logan’s curtains. Logan roused first feeling sated. He realized there was a warm body next to him and took a minute to recall the events of the previous day.

He’d been shocked when Serenity suggested they pair up to take the assignment. At first he’d thought she was just putting on a brave front, taking one for the team because she knew they were the best choice to handle the mission. He tried to talk Chuck into not letting her go, but he’d been staunch in his support of Serenity’s decision.

Then he’d confronted Serenity. After a few of minutes of being in the same room with her, the full force of the pheromones rolling off her hit him. He had caught the same scent when they were together several times before but had always ignored it.

He liked the kid. She had a good head on her shoulders. She was strong-willed and able to lead but she also took direction from those who earned her respect. When they trained together, just the two of them, there was a natural acceptance of his leadership, but she could also take point when necessary. He admired that certainly, but had never considered her from a sexual standpoint. She had a good body, obviously. She trained hard and the healing factor helped. Her green eyes were piercing and her smile was intoxicating, probably due to the fact that she only truly smiled rarely.

When he’d seen Remy leaving with Serenity in tow, he’d almost agreed to go with them. He’d felt protective of Serenity. Out on the patio, he’d considered that urge and dawned on him that rather than protective he felt possessive. That feeling grew until he’d stomped out the stub of his cigar and drove to the bar.

Serenity stirred beside him. She turned and stretched, arching her back and twisting onto her side. Logan chuckled.

“Comfortable, kid?” he asked. Serenity opened her eyes and grinned lazily at him. She squinted at the window.

“It’s late,” she said. Although it was probably only eight in the morning, they were both early risers. “I suppose we should get up.”

“Have to sooner or later,” Logan said, pulling back the covers. Serenity’s nude form was rather distracting and Logan sat, staring at her a few seconds.

“You could do more than look, you know,” Serenity said. Logan brought his gaze up to meet her eyes.

“Danger room in five minutes, kid,” Logan said. “We’re late for our sparring session.”

“I think this could count as sparring,” Serenity said with a smile that pulled at the corner of her mouth.

“Danger room, kid,” Logan said, making his way to the bathroom attached to his room. Serenity smirked and got up as well. She dressed and went back to her room to change into her uniform. Logan was already there when Serenity got to the Danger room.

“Ready, kid?” Logan asked.

“Try me,” Serenity said, grinning.

Logan pulled up a simulation featuring some rocky outcroppings. He swung at her and Serenity sidestepped and jabbed at his chest. Logan spun and caught her arm, throwing her to the ground. Serenity rolled back to her feet and kicked Logan in the shins. Logan threw a punch at her chin. She ducked and tackled him, sending them both to the floor.

Logan landed on his back with Serenity straddling him. Serenity’s hands were braced on his chest and Logan’s hands came up to grab her waist. He was going to throw her off but Serenity bore down with her hips to hold herself in place, which brought her down on Logan’s groin. Logan’s eyes blazed and he kept her pinned in place.

Serenity locked eyes with him and rocked her hips once. A strangled groan escaped Logan as she rubbed against his rock-hard shaft. Logan had an iron grip on her waist so Serenity pushed on his chest to give herself enough leverage to move her hips.

“Kid,” Logan growled out.

“Fuck me,” Serenity said. A deep rumble resonated in Logan’s chest as he flipped her over and tore the lower halves of both their uniforms away. He sunk into her heat and pumped his hips against the supple flesh of her ass. Logan bit down on her shoulder through the top half of the uniform and grasped for her hips to pull her into his thrusts. Serenity groaned and looked for purchase on the danger room floor.

It didn’t take long for both of them to finish. Logan groaned loudly and kept pounding Serenity throughout his release. Serenity grit her teeth as she came, clamping down around Logan’s hard thrusts. Logan loosened his grip on her hips and sat back allowing Serenity to turn and face him.

“Christ, kid,” Logan said. Serenity grinned. After dressing, they took separate showers in the locker rooms then went to the kitchen. Jean, Scott, and the professor were there having breakfast.

“Ah, Logan, Serenity, please, join us,” Xavier said. Serenity took an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and Logan poured himself a cup of coffee.

“How was your morning training?” Xavier asked. Logan gave Xavier and even look while Serenity relaxed in the seat beside Logan and ate her breakfast.

“Fine,” Logan said. He reached for the morning paper and drank his coffee. Serenity finished eating then went to the library to read. She pulled herself away from her book at lunchtime and ate with the assembled students. Remy joined the meal late and slipped into the open seat beside Serenity.

“Get home alright last night, ma amie?” Remy asked her in a quiet voice. Serenity shot him a neutral look.

“No problems. What about you?” Serenity asked.

“Oui, Remy made it back okay,” Remy said. Once they finished eating, Remy stole her away to his room. “Tell Remy everything,” he said with a smirk.

“Logan came around to my point of view,” Serenity said, giving Remy a wicked smile.

“And then you fucked like bunnies,” Remy said. Serenity arched a brow.

“I wouldn’t say like bunnies,” Serenity said. “More like cats in heat.” Remy smirked.

“Logan the type that like to stake his claim,” Remy said.

“Yes,” Serenity agreed. The memories of the previous night were coming back and brought with them an aching heat between her legs.

“Same goes for you, non, cherie?” Remy said, eying her with a knowing grin.

“Oui,” Serenity said. “I’ll talk to you later, Remy. I need to find Logan.”

Serenity checked his room and then outside. She found him in the garage working on his bike. Logan paused when he caught her scent. He dropped his tools and wiped his hands on a rag before standing and turning toward her.

“Kid,” Logan said with hesitation in his voice. Serenity approached and waited. “We’ve got to talk about this.”

“I know,” Serenity said. Logan looked her in the eye. His nostrils flared as he breathed in the scent of her arousal.

“Fuck, kid,” Logan said. He grabbed her arm and ravaged her. Serenity’s fingers slipped through the spiky crop behind his ears. Logan bit at her ear and breathed hard over the sensitive lobe. Serenity shuddered.

“Gonna make you mine, kid,” Logan told her, his hand falling to her ass and pulling her tight against him.

“Do it,” Serenity moaned. Logan opened the front her pants and slid his hand past the denim and over the thin fabric beneath to where her juices were leaking through. Logan rubbed her through the sheer cloth and Serenity gripped his shoulders. Logan’s fingers pushed past the layer of fabric and into her heat. Serenity breathed out harshly as Logan entered her. Logan smirked. He pulled his hand back and licked his fingers clean.

“You taste good, kid,” Logan told her. Serenity rolled her hips against Logan’s bulging crotch. Logan pushed her jeans and underwear off her hips and Serenity got rid of the offending clothing. Logan picked her up and carried her to the hood of a black corvette. He laid her down and knelt between her open legs. Serenity’s head hit the hood when Logan lapped at her clit.

“God, Logan,” Serenity said, her breath catching. Logan tongued the sensitive nub and then moved lower to fuck her with his tongue. Serenity writhed and Logan had to hold her hips in place. Logan took his time alternating between thrusting his tongue inside her and sucking at her clitoris.

“Logan,” Serenity moaned. Her cunt was aching and tight. Logan pulled back and stood up. Serenity watched him unzip his pants and take himself in hand.

“You want this, kid?” Logan asked.

“Yes,” Serenity groaned, raising her hips. Logan gave his cock a few leisurely strokes. Serenity’s eyes were riveted to the motion of his hand. He stepped closer and lined up, easing inside of her. Serenity moaned and let her head fall back.

“Feel good?” Logan asked her as he moved at an unhurried pace within her. He braced himself with one hand beside her head and the other on her hip. Serenity arched her back and moaned. Soon Logan sped up the pace until he was rocking the car. Serenity met his thrusts and clung to Logan’s back.

Distantly she heard the door open and a quiet gasp, but it was lost under the constant rumbling growl coming from Logan’s chest. Serenity fought the scream rising in her throat and bit Logan’s shoulder to keep it at bay. Logan went off like a rocket and howled, sending Serenity into her own release. When they came down off their high, they both noticed the scents of Jean and Scott coming from the doorway.

“Enjoying the view, you two?” Logan asked. Jean’s face, which was as white as a sheet turned scarlet.

“What are you doing?” Jean hissed, closing the door in case someone else came along.

“I think that’s fairly obvious,” Serenity said, propping herself up on her elbows. Scott had turned away and his face was red.

“What if one of the students had seen you?” Jean demanded.

“We’re just prepping for an assignment,” Serenity said. Jean looked ready to blow a gasket.

“Take it easy, Red,” Logan said, doing up his pants. “We’ll be more careful.” He glanced guiltily at Serenity. Serenity sat up and found her clothes. Jean looked elsewhere until she was dressed. She glared at them as they filed past her and Scott into the house. Serenity followed Logan up to his room and he shut the door behind them.

“Okay, kid, let’s talk,” Logan said. “This assignment, are you going to be alright with it?”

“You mean as your sub?” Serenity asked. She felt a nervous thrill go down her spine. “Yes. I’ll be fine.”

“I’m not doing it if it’s going to bring back bad memories,” Logan told her. Serenity smiled.

“I’ll be fine, Logan,” Serenity said. “You’re not them.”

“Anything you don’t want me to do, just tell me,” Logan said. Serenity shook her head.

“You’re the dom. I have to trust you,” she said. She wanted to trust Logan.

“I’ve done some research,” Logan said. Sparks fluttered low in Serenity’s stomach.

“We should practice being in our roles,” Serenity said. Logan went to his dresser and pulled out the top drawer.

“I got this as a substitute until Hank finishes your inhibitor collar,” Logan said. Serenity’s eyes were glued to the plain, black leather collar in Logan’s hands. “Kid?” Serenity met Logan’s eye. She wasn’t scared, quite the opposite.

Logan went to her and held up the collar. Serenity pulled her hair aside and he fastened it around her neck. It felt cool against her skin and comfortably snug.

“Ya all right, kid?” Logan asked. Serenity looked up at him.

“Yes.”

“Is it too tight?” Logan asked.

“No,” Serenity said. She could feel it move against her skin when she spoke. Logan stroked the pad of his finger along the edge of the collar. Serenity closed her eyes. Logan leaned in and kissed her. Wrapping his fingers around the back of her head and tilting it back, Logan’s lips traced down to the collar and he nipped at the skin above and below the strip of leather. Serenity shuddered.

“Easy, kid,” Logan murmured. His fingers trailed over her shoulders and cupped her tit.

“Mmm, Logan,” Serenity said, her hands found his biceps and she squeezed.

“Can you handle more?” Logan asked, kissing at the junction of her neck.

xxx (mild reference of past abuse, skip to ***)

“Yes,” Serenity said. Logan went back to the dresser drawer and took out a pair of handcuffs. Serenity’s excitement was dashed by a wave of cold. Her eyes flicked quickly up to Logan’s face.

***

“It’s all right, kid,” Logan said, setting the cuffs back in the drawer. Serenity went to him and nuzzled at his neck.

“I’m okay,” Serenity said. She felt herself shaking slightly. Logan wrapped his arms around her. “You need to replace the old experiences.”

“Don’t force yourself. We’ve got time,” Logan said.

“I can do this,” Serenity said, pulling back and waiting for Logan to retrieve the cuffs. Logan took them out again. Serenity traced her fingers over the back of Logan’s hand and then across the handcuffs. She ignored the backlash of memories. This was Logan.

“Okay,” Serenity said.

“You sure?” Logan asked. Serenity looked up and him and nodded. Logan stroked his hand over her face and guided her to the bed.

He laid the cuffs down and pulled her shirt over her head then unclasped her bra and let it slide off her arms. Next Logan unbuttoned her pants and slid them off her legs followed by her underwear. He kissed her bare hip and gently fingered her clit. Serenity spread her legs to give him access. Logan plunged a finger into her depth, causing her to moan.

“That’s right,” Logan said, pumping in and out of her with long even strokes.

“Logan,” Serenity groaned. She wanted to get on with it. Logan must have heard the frustration in her voice. He pulled out and guided her onto her back on the bed. He reached for the handcuffs and Serenity lifted her hands above her head.

Logan stroked a hand up her arm and careful closed the cuff around her wrist. He threaded the chain around the headboard and tightened the cuff on her other wrist. Serenity took a deep breath and pushed her hips down into the bed, her back arching in response. Logan thumbed Serenity’s pulse point on her wrist.

“Doing okay?” Logan asked. Serenity wished he would stop asking her that, but she appreciated it nonetheless. She knew her heart rate was picking up. The memories were getting harder to shut out.

“Logan,” Serenity said, arching her back. Logan got the message and kissed her, running his thumb over her nipple in the process. Serenity lifted her hips to feel him pressed against her. She breathed in deeply through her nose. It was Logan’s touch, Logan’s scent.

Logan pulled his shirt off and then fumbled with his pants until he could get them off as well. Serenity waited, moving her hips until Logan was on top of her again. He nipped at her ear and his hands trailed over her chest, taking a handful of her breast before sliding down between her legs. Serenity moaned. He worked her with an expert touch until she was panting with need.

“Logan, take me,” Serenity said, rasping her teeth across the stubble on his neck. “Please.” She twisted her hips and spread her legs.

“I will when I’m ready, pet,” Logan said, grinning and nipping her lips. Serenity groaned. “Gonna show you who’s boss.” Logan drove her to the brink then mounted her hard and fast.

“Logan,” Serenity panted, squeezing her eyes shut as he screwed her. “Boss. Boss, please.” Serenity met his thrust with everything she had.

“That’s right, pet,” Logan said, taking hold of her hips and holding her so he could pound into her at full force. “Let me hear ya.”

Serenity’s mouth fell open and she cried out, reaching her peak. Logan groaned as her inner walls hugged his cock. He lifted her hips higher and plunged in to the hilt over and over again. Serenity keened and sent Logan over the edge. When Logan’s orgasm was depleted he lay down alongside Serenity, tracing his fingers over her wrists and the cuffs.

“How was that, pet?” Logan asked, leaning down to nuzzle her neck.

“It was good,” Serenity said, lifting her chin in submission, “boss.” Logan grinned, revealing sharp canines. Logan kept her there a while letting his hands roam over her body at his leisure. He took her again, drawing it out and sinking into her heat until Serenity was melting under him with the pleasure.

“Boss,” Serenity moaned, hitching her hips. “Logan, please.”

“I’m getting there, pet,” Logan said, smirking and pulling her hips up to meet his languid thrusts. Serenity muffled a moan as her pussy steadily tightened around Logan’s cock. Logan’s hand slipped under her and he found her tight, puckered hole. Serenity groaned and he pushed the tip inside. It was enough to push her over the edge. Serenity bared her neck as she clamped down around Logan, her mouth soundlessly agape.

Serenity collapsed boneless on the bed while Logan finished. He unlocked the cuffs and gently moved her arms down to her sides. Serenity curled against Logan, tucking her head under his chin. Logan stroked her back a few times and moved her hair out of the way to trace the leather collar.

“I’m going to like this assignment,” Serenity said, running her fingers through the thick mat of hair covering Logan’s chest. Logan smirked.

“You and me both, kid,” Logan said. Serenity tipped her face up and kissed Logan. She sat up and stretched then touched the leather around her neck.

“This isn’t so bad,” Serenity said, fingering the warm leather.

“Looks good on you,” Logan said, marking her shoulder and taking in her scent.

“This mark won’t fade,” Serenity said, pressing her back against Logan’s chest.

“Once Hank is done with your collar, I can mark you all I want,” Logan said. Serenity felt a shiver run up her spine.

“Maybe I should go check on Hank’s progress,” she said.

“Eager, pet?” Logan asked, breathing across the shell of her ear. Serenity’s eyes fell shut and a soft moan escaped her lips. She turned and straddled Logan.

“What else do you have for me, boss?” Serenity asked. Logan chuckled.

“Ready for more already?” Logan said, tweaking her nipple then taking it in his mouth.

“Anything,” Serenity said, tilting her head back. Logan urged her up.

“Kneel, pet,” Logan told her. Serenity held his eye and sunk to the floor in a fluid motion. Logan went to his dresser and then sat on the bed in front of her. “Just relax.”

Logan held out a ball gag and a blindfold for Serenity to see. She felt her breath stutter as her heart picked up an extra beat. She leaned in, resting her head on Logan’s thigh, and took a deep breath through her nose. Logan’s scent was comforting.

Logan ran his hand through her hair. He held the ball gag to her mouth and Serenity accepted it, trying to ignore her pounding heart.

“You’re all right, pet,” Logan murmured, buckling the gag in place. “You’re doin’ just fine.” He placed the blindfold on the bed. “Got something else for ya.” Serenity looked up to see the anal plug he was holding. Heat pooled low in her stomach and her eyes dilated.

“Like that, don’t ya, pet?” Logan got up and knelt behind her. Lubed fingers slipped inside her, easing the tightness away. “Here you go, pet. Nice and easy.” Logan set the plug against her hole and pushed until the tip popped through the ring of muscle. Serenity moaned behind the gag. Logan pressed until the plug was seated inside her. Serenity rested her forehead on the mattress, breathing in Logan’s lingering scent.

“There you go,” Logan said, patting her ass. “And I’ve got one more for you.” Logan picked up a vibrator from the bed. “Sit up a bit, pet.”

Serenity braced herself on the bed and lifted her hips. The vibrator slid in with ease. Logan guided her back down and returned to the bed.

“Last part,” Logan said, retrieving the blindfold. Serenity put her hands on Logan’s thighs and steadied herself. “I’m not going anywhere, pet,” Logan reassured her. Serenity took a breath and closed her eyes.

“Good girl,” Logan murmured. He traced her cheekbone and let his thumb brush her collar, lingering there. Then he placed the blindfold over her eyes and tied it in place. Serenity trembled. The memories forcing their way into her mind were not kind.

“I’m right here, pet,” Logan told her, stroking her cheek and neck. Serenity bit back a whimper. She could tell Logan to stop at any time and he would, she knew. Serenity placed her cheek against Logan’s thigh and breathed.

“Take as much time as you need,” Logan said. Serenity sighed. She was going to get past this. Logan’s presence was calming and soon she rubbed against his thigh to indicate she was ready.

“Gonna watch you come apart, pet,” Logan said. The vibrator turned on with the click of a button. Serenity trembled and bowed her head. There was a bud that extended from the vibrator to stimulate her clitoris as well. Logan adjusted the settings as he pleased, watching Serenity’s back bow and her throat work.

“Feeling good?” Logan asked. Serenity shuddered at the faster setting. She sat back and nudged the plug in her ass. Serenity moaned softly. Her hands wandered over Logan’s legs and then sought out the heavy sac and rising flesh. “Find something you like there, pet?”

Serenity cupped Logan’s balls in her hand and stroked his length. She circled the crown with her fingertips then ringed his cock between her fingers and pumped it in time with the vibrations inside her sopping cunt.

“Come up here, pet,” Logan said. Serenity stood and Logan removed the vibrator. “Ride me.” Serenity blindly climbed onto the bed and situated herself over his dick. She rubbed the tip against the lips of her dripping sex. Logan’s hands framed her hips and he guided her down. Serenity let her head fall back at the wide girth stretching her open.

Serenity rose and fell on Logan’s cock, impaling herself over and over again. Logan played with the plug in her ass as she did, giving her full control over the pace. Serenity groaned when Logan pulled the plug halfway out then shoved it back in. Logan latched onto her shoulder and bit down, his hands finding her hips and increasing the tempo.

Serenity arched and her body went rigid. Her cry came at as a whine from behind the gag. Logan pushed her down onto his cock a few more times then dug into her hips to hold her in place as he groaned out his completion.

Serenity slumped against Logan’s chest and took deep breaths through her nose. Logan chuckled low next to her ear. He pulled the plug out and Serenity shifted on his lap. Then he took off the blindfold and gag.

“How ya doing?” Logan asked.

“I could get used to this,” Serenity said, nuzzling against Logan’s throat.

“Good ta hear,” Logan said, his voice rumbling up from his chest. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up.” Serenity unfolded herself from Logan’s lap and showered in his bathroom.

When she had finished, Serenity went to the dining room. Logan joined them a few minutes later freshly showered. After dinner, Remy dragged her back to his room.

“Have you and Logan been at it all day, ma amie?” Remy asked.

“We’re being thorough in our preparations,” Serenity said, her eyes glinting.

“Remind Remy to steer clear of de two of you. All those horny feelin’s would bring dis poor Cajun to his knees,” Remy said, eying her. “Aren’t you worried about producing little Wolverines and Lynxes?”***

“Healing factor kills any foreign body,” Serenity told him.

“And when your healin’ power is inhibited?” Remy asked.

“Hm, I’ll have to talk to Hank about that. It might kill off anything trying to grow when the collar is deactivated again. I don’t know at what point, if any, my body would recognize an embryo,” Serenity said.

“Somethin’ to think about, non?” Remy said.

“It certainly is,” Serenity said, half smiling.

“You two been workin’ on what you gotta do for the club?” Remy asked with concern etching his features.

“Yeah,” Serenity said. “I’ve had to work through some bad memories, but I’ve always been pretty good at wiping them out. And Logan makes a good anchor.”

“T’ings doing all right with Logan bein’ in charge then?” Remy asked.

“Yes,” Serenity said with a sultry smile teasing the corners of her lips.

“Remy not sure he could handle it if ‘e were in your place,” Remy said, shunning away from the thought.

“It takes a certain mindset,” Serenity said. “I couldn’t be like that all the time.” She smiled. “Logan’s got the right touch.”

“Remy sure he does, just might be a little rough for dis thief’s tastes,” Remy said. Serenity shrugged.

“He’s not as bad as you might think,” she said. “Actually he can be surprisingly tender.”

“Dat Remy have to see,” Remy said. Serenity arched a brow.

“I could talk to Logan about letting you watch, I suppose,” Serenity said with a teasing sparkle in her eyes.

“Non t’anks, cherie,” Remy said, shaking his head. “Remy is rather attached to ‘is private parts. Don’ wan’ Logan taking a swin’ a’ dem when dey get too friendly.”

Serenity laughed and let it go.

“I’m going to see if Hank’s got my collar done yet,” Serenity said.

“Good luck wit’ dat,” Remy told her. He liked going to the infirmary even less than she did.

“Hank?” Serenity called into the medical office. It helped that she was comfortable with the furred doctor.

“Ah, Serenity, come in,” Hank said, appearing from the other room. “I was in need of your assistance.” Hank held out what appeared to be an ordinary, black leather collar. “If you would be so kind as to try this on.” Serenity took the collar and buckled it around her neck.

“I have the controller here,” Hank said. “At the moment the collar is inactive.” Serenity extended and sheathed her claws to watch the wounds heal. “Now I will activate the collar.” Serenity repeated the process, this time the gashes between her knuckles remained open.

“Seems to have worked,” Serenity commented.

“If you would just try using some of your other powers to make sure those remain unaffected,” Hank said. Serenity telekinetically lifted a beaker off the table.

 _“Logan?”_ she called telepathically.

 _“Whatcha need, kid?”_ Logan asked.

 _“I’m making sure the collar is only affecting my healing factor,”_ Serenity explained.

 _“Come find me after Hank’s got your collar working,”_ Logan told her. Serenity repressed a shiver and sent her anticipation along with an affirmative before breaking the link.

She passed her hand through the countertop, charged a scrap of paper, and teleported across the room.

“Everything seems accounted for,” Serenity said.

“Very good,” Hank said. “The process was rather simple. I simply adjusted the collar to Logan’s mutation.”

“Clever,” Serenity nodded. Hank pressed the button on the controller and her wounds healed instantly. “If you’re done with this, do you mind if I hang on to it?” Hank looked up at her over the rim of his reading glasses. Serenity silently bid him not to comment.

“It could be useful for you to become accustomed to certain activities without the aid of your healing factor,” Hank said.

“That was the plan,” Serenity said, refusing to show any signs of embarrassment.

“It will also provide further confirmation the device is working properly,” Hank continued. “Very well, you may take it.” Hank handed her the controller.

“Thank you,” Serenity said placidly. She removed the collar since she had no interest in anyone else seeing her wearing it. She also wanted Logan to be the one to put it on her. Serenity went straight to Logan’s room and knocked.

“Got it?” Logan asked, occupying the doorway with his bulky frame. Serenity held out the collar for his appraisal. Logan’s lips drew back in a predatory grin. He stepped aside and let Serenity in.

“Give it here, pet,” Logan said. Serenity’s lips quirked and she placed the collar and controller in his hand. “Ready for some more training?”

“Yes, boss,” Serenity said, hiding the majority of her grin behind a more submissive smile. She still caught Logan’s smirk out of the corner of her eye.

“Chin up,” Logan told her. He fastened the collar around her neck and traced where it met her skin. “Looks real good on ya, pet.”

Serenity felt her cheeks warm. She liked the role-play more and more. Logan turned the collar on and put the controller on the bedside table.

“C’mere,” Logan said. Serenity went to stand next to the bed. “Strip.” She inhaled and began removing her clothes, casting guarded, sensual glances at Logan. Logan ran his hand over her exposed skin when she was finished. He lifted her chin with his knuckles and kissed her.

“We’ll take this slow,” Logan told her, speaking softly in her ear. Serenity shivered. Logan brushed his fingertips over her nipple and across the valley of her hip. He continued with his sensual caresses until Serenity’s body buzzed at the slightest touch.

“We’re gonna try something new now, pet,” Logan said in a hushed tone. Logan sat on the edge of the bed.

“Lay across my lap,” Logan told her. Serenity’s stomach filled with butterflies. She tried not to let herself think what was going to happen and did as she was asked. Logan brushed his hand over her clenched cheeks, down over the backs of her thighs, and back up.

xxx (mild reference of past abuse, skip to ***)

“Settle, pet,” Logan said, stroking her ass. Serenity let out a breath. Logan wasn’t going to hurt her. This wasn’t a beating. Her heart was hammering in her ears. She placed her hand against Logan’s calf and centered herself on his familiar scent and presence.

***

“Yer doing just fine,” Logan said, running his hand down her spine. “Nice and easy.” Serenity leaned her head to the side against the edge of the bed. Logan’s broad lap was comfortable, even draped over it like she was. Soon her body relaxed, her tense muscle settling.

“That’s it,” Logan said, resting his hand on her bare ass for a moment.

“Yer doing good, pet,” Logan said. He stroked her spine. “Ready?” Serenity nodded even though she wasn’t sure she really was. Logan’s hand came down with a solid smack. Serenity tensed. It hadn’t been very hard. It was loud more than anything but the spot he had struck stung.

“That’s a good girl,” Logan said, rubbing the mark he had made. He smacked the same spot with a light flip of his wrist. Serenity trembled. She wasn’t scared. Logan knew what he was doing. Logan’s hand came down on the other cheek. Serenity bowed her head and braced herself on Logan’s thighs.

“Yer all right, pet,” Logan said, stroking her thighs. He swatted her ass a few more times then paused, petting the marks. Serenity shuddered.

“Good girl,” Logan murmured. “Ready for a bit more?” Serenity shuddered again and nodded. Logan spanked her in earnest for a few seconds. Serenity grit her teeth and let out a breathy gasp when he stopped.

“Your ass is a pretty shade of red, pet,” Logan told her, brushing his hand across the tender flesh. “That’s why I waited until your collar was ready.” He slapped both cheeks several more times. Serenity’s breath caught as she panted. “Wanted to see my mark on your tight ass.” He spanked her again and again. Serenity squirmed in his lap.

“Getting sore, pet?” Logan asked, rubbing the deep marks he’d left.

“Boss,” Serenity said. Her voice was strained. She was sore yet it felt good.

“I know, pet,” Logan said. He smacked her on either cheek a few times more. Serenity lowered her head, baring her collar and the back of her neck, and squeezed Logan’s thigh where she was bracing herself.

“Gonna fuck you hard when I’m done,” Logan told her. Serenity’s shudder was met with several solid strikes. She gasped at the stinging pain. “Gonna take you from behind so you feel everything.” Serenity gave a full body shiver. She couldn’t help it.

Logan spanked her for a straight minute, altering his strikes and finishing on a hard smack that spanned both cheeks. Serenity hissed and bent her head low, trembling.

“All right, pet,” Logan said, petting her warm flesh. Serenity shuddered and shook her head involuntarily. Logan patted her ass, causing her to jump. Logan chuckled. “Up, pet.” Serenity peeled herself off his lap and stood on shaky legs. Logan stood as well and put his hands on her shoulders. He leaned in and marked the junction of her neck and shoulder. Serenity’s eyes were half-lidded, and she leaned her head to the side while he licked and nipped at her shoulder.

“Undress me, pet,” Logan said in a husky voice. Serenity’s arms felt weak from the constant tension. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off over his shoulders. Her fingers wove through the hair on his chest on the way down to his pants. She undid the buckle of his belt and slid it from the loops. Logan took it and his shirt, which she had draped over her arm, and dropped them on the floor.

Serenity returned to her task, pulling the button of his jeans out of the hole and unzipping the denim that covered his impressive package. She pushed them down, along with his briefs, and Logan kicked the material aside. Serenity’s hands hung in the air, wanting to reach out and touch Logan’s prominent member.

“Go ahead, pet,” Logan said. Serenity took the tumescent organ in her hand. Glancing up at Logan, she knelt down and continued exploring his cock with her mouth. Logan placed his hands on the back of her head, guiding her. Serenity opened her throat and swallowed around him. Logan pushed gently then moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Serenity scooted forward and took him in her mouth once more, gripping Logan’s thighs and bobbing her head.

“I could watch you do this all day, pet,” Logan said with his legs spread, cupping the back of her head. “Yeah, just like that,” he praised when she angled her head back and pressed her tongue along the underside as she moved up and down. Serenity pulled off to nuzzle at his furry balls. She sucked at the heavy sac and licked her way to the tip of his stiff cock.

“I’m going to enjoy cumming like this in your mouth but that’s going to have to wait for another day,” Logan said, taking her chin in his hand. Serenity looked up at him, wetting her lips. “What did I say I was going to do when I finished spanking your ass?”

Serenity swallowed, her eyes dilating noticeably.

“Fuck me from behind,” Serenity said, wetting her lips again.

“That’s right,” Logan said. “On the bed, pet.” Serenity used Logan’s thighs to steady herself as she stood then crawled onto the bed. Her back bowed inward and she shivered, waiting for Logan to mount her.

Logan’s weight shifted and Serenity felt his hands on her ass, holding her hips still.

“Still good and sensitive back here, pet?” Logan asked, tapping her ass. Serenity’s hips jerked and she moaned softly, letting her head fall forward.

“Good.” Logan sheathed himself inside of her in one thrust. Serenity’s mouth fell open with an unfettered moan. Logan’s chest rumbled. He pistoned his hips, drawing his cock in and out of her pussy with powerful thrusts. Each time his hips and balls snapped against her ass, Serenity gasped and moaned.

“Yer sopping wet, pet. Looks like you enjoyed your spanking,” Logan said. Serenity tilted her head back, offering her neck. Logan leaned down and sucked a hard mark into her shoulder. He moved his hips faster, fucking her relentlessly. Serenity groaned and pushed back as he bore down on her. Logan set a frenzied pace and Serenity fell to her forearms, bracing herself as she writhed against the forceful thrusts and accompanying sound of flesh against tender flesh.

“Boss, ah, please,” Serenity pleaded. She couldn’t take anymore. Logan slammed even harder into her. Serenity whimpered and fisted her hands in the sheets. She gritted her teeth and bowed her head. Then everything came crashing down.

Serenity nearly screamed full out, biting Logan’s pillow to muffle the sound. She half panted, half moaned as Logan continued to pound into her for a minute or two longer. Logan came with a cut off snarl, pushing as deep as he could go until there was nothing left.

Serenity trembled under Logan’s added weight. It took him a second to pull out and lift himself off of her. He stroked her arched back, mindful of her glowing red ass.

“Okay, pet?” Logan asked. Serenity shuddered and lowered herself onto her side.

“Yeah, boss,” she sighed, closing her eyes and reaching out to lay her hand on his thigh. Logan chuckled. He lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Serenity shifted gingerly until her sore ass was pressed to his waning manhood. The closeness was comforting despite the aching heat of her abused flesh.

When Logan woke her in the morning, Serenity groaned audibly.

“Don’t give me that, kid. I let you skip our sparring match,” Logan told her. Serenity peeled her eyes open. She was stiff and entirely too groggy.

“This is sleeping in?” she asked.

“9 a.m.,” Logan said. Serenity groaned again. Logan _had_ let her sleep in. Serenity pulled herself into a sitting position and winced.

“Sore?” Logan asked, smirking. Serenity shot him a glare. Her backside was tender.

“Next time you get to wear the collar,” Serenity groused, crawling out of bed on her hands and knees. Logan laughed.

“Come on, I’ve got the tub filling,” Logan said. Serenity looked over to the partially shut bathroom door and heard the faint sound of water running. That was something else she would have to get used to. Without Logan’s power, her hearing and other senses weren’t as sharp.

Logan helped her into the tub and left her to soak. The water was steaming hot and stung at first contact to her aching rear end. Once Serenity got used to the water, it soothed away some of the soreness and tension. She washed up and got out.

Serenity caught sight of herself in the mirror and stood transfixed. She had several bite marks on her neck and shoulders, and there were deep bruises on her hips from Logan’s fingers. When she turned to the side, she saw that her ass was bright pink, accented by the heat of the bath. Serenity shook her head. Logan would be preening over his marks all day.

She came out wrapped in a towel. Logan eyed her and grinned.

“Pleased with yourself? You left your mark,” Serenity said, tilting her head to the side so he could see the most prominent bite. Serenity grinned.

Logan went to her and kissed the dark bruise, sucking gently as if to reinforce his claim.

“If you keep the collar on, you’re going to be sore,” Logan said, rubbing his thumb over the mark.

“I’ll live,” Serenity said, holding his eye. “Besides, I might need the practice.” Logan smiled and kissed her on the lips, claiming her mouth as well. “See you at breakfast,” Serenity said, not tasting any coffee on his tongue. She teleported back to her room to get dressed and made her way downstairs.

She made no effort to hide the love bite at the base of her neck. The other marks were more or less covered by her shirt. When Scott saw her, he nearly spit out his orange juice. Jean’s head turned sharply in her direction when she presumably read Scott’s mind.

“Morning,” Serenity said with a slight smile, uncharacteristic for her in the morning.

“Good morning, Serenity,” Xavier said, politely overlooking the dark bruise and collar. Logan came in a moment later and Scott’s shaded gaze zeroed in on him.

“Mornin’,” Logan said gruffly, ignoring Scott.

“Good morning, Logan,” Xavier said. Logan got his coffee and plopped into his seat. Serenity made herself an egg and toast and sat gingerly beside him.

“Do I have something on my face, one-eye?” Logan asked, looking up from his paper.

“No,” Scott said flatly, turning stiffly back to his breakfast. Scott and Jean were both eerily quiet. Then Kitty burst in followed shortly by Kurt, bounding in on all fours.

“Kurt, cut it out,” Kitty complained. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Serenity. “Woah, that is, like, one major hickey.” Kurt stood up and peered around Kitty.

“Vhat happened to you? Did you get mauled by a bear?” Kurt asked.

“Kitty! Kurt!” Jean said, scandalized. Kitty nudged Kurt and looked pointedly at Logan. She put her hand to her mouth and stifled a giggle.

“Got something to say, half pint?” Logan asked without looking up from his coffee.

“Like, not me!” Kitty denied, hurrying to the refrigerator. Kurt continued to stare and Serenity looked up at him, waiting.

“Vhy do you have that? Vhat about your healing?” Kurt asked.

“Inhibitor collar,” Serenity said. “I’m testing it out.”

“Kurt, what are your plans for the day?” Jean asked briskly, steering the conversation to safer ground. Serenity smirked and went back to her breakfast. She loved that she and Logan were taking things in stride. She was his, and now everyone knew it. Bobby showed up next and Serenity prepared herself for the worst of the comments to come that day.

“Morning, every—what the hell is **that?** ” Bobby said, planting his hands on the table and leaning in to get a better look. Serenity gave him an even stare until he stepped back. Bobby whistled.

“That’s one hell of hickey. Whoever gave you that must have really been going at it…” Bobby trailed off when his eyes landed on Logan, still reading his paper. “No way. You’ve got to be kidding me!”

“Bobby,” Scott ground out. The vein in his temple looked about ready to burst. “Why don’t you sit down and have breakfast with the rest of us.”

“Yeah sure,” Bobby said, “but I mean, damn.”

“Language,” Scott said, grating his teeth.

“Do you see that?!” Bobby asked in disbelief, casting his hand out in Serenity’s direction.

“We can all see it. Now sit down,” Scott said, working to keep his tone of voice level. Bobby grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat across from Serenity, his eyes glued to her neck. Logan finished his coffee, folded his paper, and left the table.

Bobby waited until he had left before whistling under his breath. The vein in Scott’s temple was throbbing again and Jean was worrying her lip. Xavier drank his morning coffee without any indication he had heard their discussion at all.

Serenity ate the last of her eggs and deposited her dishes in the dishwasher. She went to the Danger room and went through an easy workout to loosen up her aching muscles. Then she stopped by the library for a book before settling herself outside on one of the padded lounge chairs. Around mid morning, Remy joined her on the patio with a pack of smokes.

“Remy heard about de love bite,” Remy said, lighting a cigarette with his finger. Remy leaned in, examining the mark. “Bobby only exaggerated un peu.”

“He has a tendency to do that,” Serenity said, smiling.

“Dat de collar?” Remy asked.

“This is it,” Serenity said. She touched the leather and smiled.

“Logan makin’ y’ wear it?” Remy asked.

“No,” Serenity said. Remy nodded.

“T’ought y’ said Logan was gentle,” Remy said, taking a drag of his cig.

“I did,” Serenity said. “Didn’t say he couldn’t be rough, too.” She gave him a wicked grin and Remy laughed.

“S’pose not,” Remy said, pausing to blow the smoke from his lungs. “Logan treatin’ y’ all right?” Serenity leaned back, being careful not to shift her weight too much.

“Yes,” Serenity said.

“Dat not what Remy empathy pickin’ up,” Remy told her plainly.

“I’m sore, that’s all,” Serenity said. She sat up, ignoring the sharp pain in her backside. “Really, Remy, I’m enjoying it.”

“Ça va,” Remy said, snuffing out his cigarette.

“How have things been with you?” Serenity asked.

“Bien, Remy know how to have a good time,” Remy said.

“On your own?” Serenity inferred with a pointed look.

“Oui, Rogue and Remy broke up again,” Remy said, shrugging and sitting with cat-like grace on the patio chair beside hers. “Remy not know what to do to keep de femme happy.”

“Her happiness isn’t your responsibility,” Serenity told him. Remy smiled.

“Remy just want ta make t’ings right,” Remy said.

“You can’t make everyone happy,” Serenity told him. “That’s not how your empathy works.”

“It could,” Remy said. His fingers dipped into the pocket of his duster and pulled out a deck of cards.

“Your happiness comes first, Remy,” Serenity inisited. “Don’t forget that.” Remy gave her a disarming smile.

“Dat not de way Remy see it,” Remy said, shuffling the well-worn cards one-handed. Serenity shook her head and sat back. She listened to Remy’s cards shuffling against one another and tried to catch the sound of Logan working in the garage. Not knowing what was going on around her bothered her.

“Somet’ing wrong, ma amie?” Remy asked, feeling her unrest.

“Without Logan’s powers, I can’t sense anything,” Serenity sighed.

“Y’ could take de collar off,” Remy pointed out.

“I don’t want to do that,” Serenity said calmly. She pressed her fingers to the mark on her neck.

That night Serenity went to Logan’s room. She wasn’t sure if she was overstaying her welcome but after a day of not being able to hear or smell anything, she needed Logan’s reassuring presence.

“How ya doing, kid?” Logan asked after letting her in.

“All right,” Serenity shrugged.

“Thought Jeannie was going to faint at breakfast,” Logan commented.

“And Scott was on the verge of having an aneurysm,” Serenity said, smirking.

“Anyone give you any trouble?” Logan asked, running his thumb over his mark.

“No,” Serenity said. “Did anyone say anything to you?”

“Not yet, but I can tell Jeannie’s itchin’ to say something,” Logan said.

“I’ll talk to her,” Serenity said. “They’ve got their panties in a twist because they think I’m too young for you. No one ever remembers how old I really am.”

Logan kissed her, taking her lip between his teeth.

“Think you better rest tonight,” Logan said, reaching down to gently knead her ass. Serenity leaned against his chest, hiding her wince.

“The healing factor makes a difference,” Serenity noted. She tipped her head back to kiss Logan good night and went to the door.

“Said you needed to rest. Didn’t say you had to leave,” Logan told her. Serenity smiled and turned back.

“Only certain parts of me need to rest,” Serenity said, running her hands down to Logan’s belt and scraping her teeth over his stubbled jaw. “The other night you said something about cumming in my mouth.” Logan groaned.

“You’ve got a good memory, kid,” Logan said. Serenity grinned as she worked Logan’s belt loose. Her fingers deftly opened the front of Logan’s pants and slid inside to stroke his hardening length.

“I liked where I had you before,” Serenity said, putting her hand on his chest and walking him back toward the bed. She removed his shirt and pants and had him sit on the bed. Catching his eye, she peeled off her shirt and bra and shimmed carefully out of her pants and underwear.

“Just because my pleasure’s on hiatus, doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy the view,” Serenity said, sinking to her knees.

“Christ, kid,” Logan said, his hand finding the collar around her neck. Serenity grinned and then leaned in to lap at Logan’s sac. Logan leaned back on his hands to give her room to work. Serenity nuzzled the crisp fur covering his balls and rubbed her cheek against his shaft. She held his cock against the palm of her hand and traced her tongue along the underside then suckled on the head, wrapping her lips around the crown.

“Mm, yeah,” Logan said, weaving his hand in her hair. She teased the slit with her tongue then swiped the flat of her tongue over the head. Serenity pulled off and blew across the tip of Logan’s member then sucked her way down the underside and back up. She opened her mouth and hollowed her cheeks as she slid down the shaft, maintaining steady suction as she moved up and down.

“This is heaven,” Logan said, his fingers tracing the cusp of her ear. Serenity rolled Logan’s sac between her fingers as she took Logan further into her mouth. She sped up gradually and applied a stronger suction. Logan’s grip on her hair tightened.

“I’m close, kid,” Logan husked out. Serenity went a little faster and gripped Logan’s thigh with her free hand. Logan came in her mouth with a loud groan. Serenity swallowed deeply and lapped up the excess.

When Logan’s release was done, Serenity sat back with a satisfied smile. Logan beckoned her onto the bed and kissed her.

“You’ve got every right to be proud of yourself, kid. I’m spent,” Logan said. Serenity grinned. “C’mere,” Logan said, drawing her under the covers. Serenity tucked herself against Logan’s larger frame.

“Tomorrow it’s your turn,” Logan said. Serenity shivered in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***The advanced form of the Weapon X process was more adamantium weaponry, in case you were wondering.  
> ***Lynx is Serenity’s code name. :)


	2. Chapter 2

They spent the next couple of weeks perfecting their roles, and downright fucking like animals. When the new member registration opened up, Logan drove them to the club in the mansion’s Jeep.

“Ready, kid?” Logan asked, turning off the engine.

“Ready, boss,” Serenity said with a smirk. Logan took her collar from the console between them and buckled it around her neck. He left it turned off, but the controller was stashed in his shirt pocket.

“Best behavior, pet,” Logan said, tracing her jawline with his thumb.

“Yes, boss,” Serenity said, lowering her eyes to chest level. Logan ran the pad of his thumb over her lips and then stepped out of the car. 

Serenity followed him to the trunk where he grabbed a duffel and suitcase of their stuff. Boss or not, Logan still carried both bags. Serenity stuck close to his side as they went in and kept her head down. Logan went to the reception desk with Serenity in tow.

“I’m here to register me and my pet. Name’s Logan,” Logan said.

“Ah, yes, we spoke on the phone,” the man said, pulling out a packet. “If you’ll just fill this out, please.” Logan took a seat along the wall, dropping their bags at his feet. Serenity knelt down beside him and surreptitiously took in her surroundings. 

There wasn’t much to see in terms of the room. It was just an average lobby. The other partners in the room were a different story. Most of them were dressed in tight leather or some other form of revealing outfit. The subs wore collars, some of them with leashes, and kept their eyes down. Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the doms eyeing her. She checked her form, making sure her back was straight and proud and her expression composed. 

Logan finished the packet and rose.

“Stay here,” Logan said, going back to the desk. Serenity’s neck arched high and she kept her eyes down, listening for Logan to return since her back was to the reception desk. She heard footsteps but they were too loud to belong to Logan. Someone came to stand beside her and she could feel his eyes on her. From his black boots and faded jeans it was the dom she had noticed earlier.

“Mighty fine-looking sub you got there,” the man said in a deep voice.

“Thank you,” Logan said, coming to stand behind her as well. “Your boy’s not so bad either.” It was odd having them stand over her and talk.

“Much obliged,” the man said. “Pete Fargo.”

“Logan.” Serenity thought she heard them shake hands.

“Mind if I get a better look?” Pete asked.

“Be my guest,” Logan said. “Up, pet.” Serenity rose, keeping her back and neck straight. It was maddening not to be able to see the man’s face, but Serenity kept her eyes at chest level. He was wearing a wispy, baby blue shirt that showed off the hard lines of his muscle.

“How long have you had her?” Pete asked.

“I’ve been training her for just under a month,” Logan said.

“You’re her first dom?” Pete asked with a tone of surprise.

“That’s right,” Logan said. Serenity noticed he glossed over the fact she was his first sub, although she didn’t know that for sure.

“Not bad,” Pete said. “She’s got all the makings of a fine sub.” Pete took her by the chin and lifted her face so he could look at her. Serenity still kept her eyes on his chin. 

“Eyes on me, doll,” Pete said. Serenity met his crystal blue gaze. He had soft, blonde hair that hung to his ears and a slim face with chiseled features.

Pete smiled at her and Serenity gave him a sweetly coy smile in return.

“Ain’t she a pretty little thing,” Pete said, turning her chin to the side. “Does she mind you?”

“She behaves herself alright,” Logan said. “A touch willful.”

“Aren’t they always,” Pete said with a soft laugh.

“How long have you had your boy?” Logan asked. Pete dropped her chin and Serenity returned her gaze to his chest.

“Going on three years now,” Pete said. “Mind you, I’ve still got to put a cattle prod to his hindquarters some of the time.”

“Sure,” Logan said. Serenity was eighty percent sure Pete meant figuratively.

“I’d better let you get settled in,” Pete said. “Good talking to you.”

“You too,” Logan said. He picked up their bags and went to the elevators. Serenity followed at his heel. Logan led the way to their room and ushered Serenity inside. There was a king size bed with a trunk at the end on one side of the room with a dresser, table and chairs, and attached bathroom on the other.

“Unpack our clothes, pet,” Logan said, handing her the duffel. Serenity went to the dresser and put Logan’s clothes and their other necessities in the top drawers and the clothing he had selected for her in the bottom drawers. While she did that, Logan went to trunk at the foot of the bed and unpacked the suitcase.

Logan took the duffel from her when she was done and stuffed it in the suitcase, which he parked next to the dresser. He rooted through their clothes and handed Serenity an outfit to change into then selected clothes for himself.

“Let’s have a look around,” Logan said, leading her back out of the room. They went down to the main level and stopped at the sub gathering room. While their doms were otherwise occupied, subs were given time to mingle. There were a few club staff members stationed around the room to keep the subs in line. 

Next they went to the dom gathering room. Doms went there to socialize, sometimes with their sub at their side. The room was moderately full and Logan stepped in. He went to the refreshment table and got himself a beer. Popping off the cap, he took a seat in one of the assembled armchairs. Logan took a swig and pointed to the floor where Serenity took her place at his feet.

It wasn’t long before they drew the attention of a woman in a skintight, white latex jumper. When she approached, her three-inch boots came into Serenity’s view.

“I haven’t seen your face before,” the woman said in a sultry voice. “I would remember someone so ruggedly handsome. I’m Diane.”

“Name’s Logan,” Logan said. “Pleasure to meet you.” He sounded like he was laying it on thick. Serenity ignored that. “Please, take a seat.” Diane sat in the chair next to him. “I just joined the club,” Logan said, answering her implied question.

“Welcome,” Diane said. “You’re sure to enjoy yourself here. I’ve been coming here for years. I’m in the market for a sub at the moment. There’s an auction coming up, you know.”

“Hadn’t heard about it,” Logan said.

“Oh yes, they have a lovely selection,” Diane said. “You’ll love it. The training program here breeds excellent subs.” She was blatantly ignoring the fact Serenity was sitting at Logan’s knee. Serenity kept her expression neutral, but she wanted to stare the woman down for writing her off and poaching what was hers.

“It sounds great,” Logan said, “but I’ve got a pet in training already.”

“Oh, this is yours?” Diane said sounding surprised. Serenity kept her form picture perfect. The woman riled her. “Oh well, she looks… sweet. In training, you said? That sounds like an awful lot of trouble to me.” Serenity was struggling to keep her expression in check.

“I enjoy the challenge,” Logan said. Serenity hid a grin. Logan liked her willful. On the other hand, he’d made it sound as if she was disobedient, which was somewhat insulting.

“Oh, does she behave badly?” Diane asked. Serenity lifted her chin a fraction of an inch.

“She’s well-disciplined for the most part,” Logan said. “It’s her first time as a sub and I’ve only had her a month.”

“She’s callow then,” Diane said with a dismissive air. “I wouldn’t stand for that.”

“It just takes a firm hand and some patience,” Logan said, laying his hand on Serenity’s hair. Serenity stayed put until he urged her to rest against his leg.

“I’m not interested in wasting my time babying a sub. I want a sub that knows their place and knows how to satisfy,” Diane said.

“My pet certainly knows how to satisfy,” Logan said, and Serenity could almost feel the predatory smirk on his face. Serenity allowed herself a small smile, despite how offensive the woman was being. Her boss was proud of her and that was all that mattered.

“But how many times do you have to beat her for her to get it right?” Diane said in the same condescending tone.

“I never beat her,” Logan said in a deadly serious tone. His hand stilled over Serenity’s collar, resting there possessively and perhaps offering assurance as well. Serenity didn’t let the phrase get to her. She was with Logan now, and as he said, he never beat her.

“I’m just saying, it’s more trouble than she’s worth,” Diane said. It didn’t appear as if she noticed the change in Logan’s voice.

“She’s worth it,” Logan said. “And she doesn’t cause me trouble,” Logan said. The tone of his voice had a hard edge to it.

“Well, if you’re happy with a mediocre sub,” Diane said flippantly.

“We’re done here,” Logan said, slamming his beer on the arm of the chair and standing. Serenity rose with him and followed him out, not waiting for a command. She knew Logan well enough to anticipate his needs.

“That bitch,” Logan said when they reached the elevator. Serenity wondered if Diane realized she had not only insulted her, but Logan as well by insinuating he couldn’t train her to be a decent sub. Although Serenity was certain that wasn’t what had made Logan so angry. Another man entered the elevator and hesitated, looking as if he regretted the decision.

“Trouble with your sub?” the dom asked, making a faint-hearted attempt at conversation.

“No,” Logan growled out. The dom fell silent. Serenity felt sorry for him. He’d caught Logan at a bad time and was getting the brunt of Logan’s anger. Logan stormed off the elevator and Serenity followed discreetly behind. Stomping to the center of their room, Logan left the door open and Serenity closed it behind her. She stood just inside the door, her eyes down, waiting to be addressed. She wanted to soothe Logan’s anger but that wasn’t her place until he addressed her.

“She isn’t a dom. She’s just a spoiled girl looking for some pre-packaged, perfect man to coddle her,” Logan fumed. “She doesn’t know the first thing about how to handle a sub. Fucking ‘beat’ you, I ought to…” Logan’s fist clenched and the knuckles turned white. Logan snarled.  “She’s not fit to be anyone’s dom.” Logan turned. “Wait here,” he ordered, passing her on his way out the door. Serenity got the feeling he was either going to flay the woman or report her to the front desk. Serenity smiled to herself and waited for Logan to return.

She heard the door open and close behind her several minutes later.

“Mediocre sub,” Logan grumbled, coming up to stand behind her, pressing in close. “I’ve got myself the best pet out of the whole bunch.” Serenity tilted her head back, offering her neck with a light smile.

“You’re just bragging, boss,” Serenity said, unable to help herself. “After all, you trained me.” Logan bit her neck. It wasn’t a punishment. Serenity arched her back, sighing in pleasure. She felt him fumble for his shirt pocket with his teeth still locked around her neck.

“This stays there,” Logan said, touching the bruise that was sure to have formed since he’d activated the collar.

“Yes, boss,” Serenity said, bowing her head once more.

“Come on,” Logan said, leading her back out to the elevator and to the sub gathering room. “I’ll be by to pick you up later, pet.” Logan left and Serenity went in. There were a few other subs mingling about, but Serenity kept to herself, using the equipment in the recreational room next door for the first half hour. She rinsed off and then made her way to the serving area.

“Dom’s name?” the lady behind the counter asked.

“Logan,” Serenity said, keeping her eyes lowered in a properly respectful fashion. She heard the lady search through her list. The doms chose their subs’ food.

“Take a seat,” the lady said. Serenity went to an empty table and the lady brought out two food bowls. One held water and there was a mash of ground beef and vegetables in the other.  The lady set the bowls in front of Serenity and went back to the counter. Subs were expected to eat with their hands, which didn’t bother Serenity. She’d eaten like that plenty of times when she was living on her own in the wilderness, although she had never had to worry about appearances.

Serenity took a delicate pinch of mash and began eating. When she got thirsty, she bent over, minding her stance, and lapped from the water dish. She felt eyes on her but didn’t bother to look up. She noticed someone wearing a pair of heavy, black boots walk toward her, stopping at the other side of the table.

“Do you mind if I join you?” a sweet boyish voice asked. Serenity looked up and was met with a dazzling smile and bright blue eyes. The young man had cropped, blonde hair and a closely shaved beard. He was wearing a leather harness over his furry chest and tight black shorts.

“Go ahead,” Serenity said, nodding to the empty spot across from her. The boy smiled and sat. The serving lady brought out his food: pulled pork, green beans and carrots, and water.

“You have excellent form. Have you had a lot of experience as a sub?” the boy asked.

“No, I just started a month ago,” Serenity said. “I’m a fast study.”

“Oh, I’ve been with my bear for years, but this is my first showing,” the boy said.

“It’s my first time as well,” Serenity said.

“My bear is really nice at guiding me through it. What about yours?” the boy asked.

“My boss can be gentle but he’s hard when he needs to be,” Serenity said with a muted smile and sultry look.

“Oh yeah, of course,” the boy said. “You know, they say subs and doms have specific nature. My bear says I’m a cub. I’d say you’re more of a cat.” Serenity grinned darkly.

“I’d say that’s accurate,” she agreed.

“What about your boss?” the boy asked. A wolverine was the obvious answer but they were undercover.

“Hmm, a wolf,” Serenity said.

“Feline and a canine together, huh? How does that work out?” the boy asked.

“Fairly well,” Serenity said, smirking. She looked at the boy’s untouched food. “You’d better eat. If your bear comes in to get you and you haven’t eaten, you’ll go hungry.”

“Right, thanks,” the boy said, bending down to dig into his food. Serenity finished hers and sat. Subs came and went, chatting, flirting, and rubbing against one another.

Serenity heard footsteps that sounded like Logan but without her enhanced senses she couldn’t be sure. The boy across from her glanced at the floor to see who was approaching and returned to his meal. Not his bear then. The footsteps stopped next to her.

“Come on, pet,” Serenity heard Logan say. Serenity stood in a fluid motion. “Say goodbye to your friend.”

“See you around,” Serenity told the boy. She rather liked him. The boy looked up and grinned at her.

“Yeah, you too,” he said. His eyes involuntarily glanced over at Logan’s face then dropped. He hunched over a little more in a contrite show of penitence. Serenity could feel Logan’s intense stare fix on the boy.

“What’s your dom’s name, boy?” Logan asked. The boy sat up with his head bowed.

“Jason West,” the boy said ruefully, speaking clearly despite his discomfort. Logan turned on his heel and Serenity followed a step behind on his right.

“Boy needs to work on his manners,” Logan said, making his way to the lobby.

“He’s curious,” Serenity reasoned.

“No excuse,” Logan said. He went to the front desk and asked for Jason West. The receptionist gave him the man’s room number and Logan made his way to it. Logan knocked on the door but there was no answer. A second later someone turned the corner in the hall.

“Can I help you?” the man asked. Logan turned to see a strapping man with a close-cut dark scruffy beard. Serenity kept her eyes down but saw he was wearing a tight, red shirt, black pants and boots.

“You Jason West?” Logan asked.

“That’s me,” Jason said. “And who are you?”

“Logan.”

“What can I do for you, Logan?” Jason asked.

“Your boy needs a lesson in submission,” Logan said. Jason frowned.

“What’d he do?” Jason asked.

“Made eye contact,” Logan said. Jason shook his head with a sigh.

“Cub’s too curious for his own good,” Jason said.

“I know the type,” Logan said with a smirk, reaching over stroke his hand over Serenity’s cheek. Serenity allowed a small smile, her eyes darting over to look at Logan’s chest high enough to see the five o’clock shadow on his chin.

“My cub’s eager to please, but he’s still wet behind the ears when it comes to being around other doms,” Jason said. Logan squeezed Serenity’s chin then looked back at Jason.

“He looks like a sweet fuck,” Logan said appreciatively.

“You’re welcome to watch his punishment,” Jason said. “I was just about to go get him.”

Logan adjusted his stirring member in the tight leather pants he wore.

“I’d like that,” Logan said.

“I’ll meet you downstairs in five,” Jason said.

“Sounds good,” Logan said. He led Serenity back to their room.

“Behave, pet,” Logan said. Serenity smiled, bringing her eyes up to her chin. She didn’t look him fully in the eye, not wanting to be left locked up as punishment for her disobedience.

“You’re good at toeing the line, pet,” Logan said. He reached out and lifted her chin, giving her permission to meet his gaze. Serenity smiled, her eyes burning with mischief.

“You like it,” Serenity said, her eyes reflecting her hunger. She wanted to come with Logan and watch, but it would be demeaning for a sub to watch another sub be punished.

“You like the boy?” Logan asked, letting his hand travel to the back of her neck. It lingered over the black leather collar then slid down her back and cupped her ass.

“He’s endearing. I want to see him writhe,” Serenity said, stepping forward to press herself against Logan. She felt his arousal through the leather of his pants and the soft cloth of her own tight, dark brown pants. Logan grinned and brought both hands to her ass, squeezing.

“I’ll see what I can arrange,” Logan said. “Be good while I’m gone, pet, and maybe I’ll reward you when I get back. Tell you how the boy writhed and moaned, sweet cries of ecstasy and pleas for mercy. Tell you if his boss whipped him or spanked him. If he put a cock ring on him or let him fight to keep from cumming on his own. Tell you if he shoved a dildo up the boy’s ass, his own cock, of if he let me fuck the boy.”

Serenity felt heat settle in her stomach and rubbed against Logan.

“Tell me all about it, boss. I’ll be real good,” Serenity said, sucking on the stubble covering his neck. The mark faded immediately. “But hurry, boss.”

“I’ll give you something while you wait,” Logan said. He went to the trunk at the end of the bed and rummaged through it. Serenity stood where he’d left her. 

“Strip and get on your back on the bed, pet,” Logan said. Serenity pulled the tight dark blue spaghetti strap shirt off, baring her breasts. She toed off the boots she wore then removed her pants and sheer panties in one motion. Logan rubbed at his groin as he watched her go to the bed, crawl sinuously onto the side, and roll onto her back.

“Spread ‘em,” Logan said. Serenity did and waited until he came into her line of sight. He held a remote controlled vibrator and small, vibrating bullet. He pushed the vibrator into her aching cunt and Serenity moaned and thrashed. 

“Hands and knees,” Logan said. Serenity twisted around and got into position. She felt him press the bullet into her ass. Serenity let out a harsh breath and squirmed back. She heard Logan move back around to the trunk. When he came back, he strapped a harness around her to keep the vibrators in place.

“Enjoy yourself, pet,” Logan said, setting both vibrators to their lowest settings. Serenity moaned sweetly, thrusting back in an effort to get more friction. Logan patted her on the ass. “You’re free to move around the room.” He took the remote with him when he left. 

Serenity groaned. It would be sweet torture until he got back. The lowest settings wouldn’t be enough stimulation to get her off, but it would keep her wet until he returned.

 

Logan made his way to the lower level where public and private punishments took place. He found Jason and his boy already there. Jason had clipped a leash to the boy’s collar.

“Had to give my pet something to keep her occupied,” Logan explained when he came to a stop in front of the bear and cub. Logan smirked, thinking of how Serenity would be desperate for release by the time he got back.

“Did she give you trouble?” Jason asked.

“Oh no. The thought of your boy being punished got her hot,” Logan said, eying the boy suggestively. The young blonde’s face was to the ground, but he blushed and shifted under Logan’s heavy gaze.

“Your pet looks like a real treat, perhaps we could arrange something,” Jason said. Logan grinned at the bear.

“She is,” Logan said. “We’ll set something up. But first.” He looked back at the boy who squirmed at what was to come.

“This way,” Jason said, tugging at the boy’s leash. Jason led the way to one of the private rooms. There was a device used to support the sub during punishment in the center of the room. Jason handed Logan the boy’s leash then went to make some adjustments.

Jason came back, unclipped the leash, and had the blonde strip.

“Bend over it,” Jason said. The boy laid his chest across the angled surface. Jason strapped him to it and bound the boy’s hands in front of him, tying them to a bar above his head.

“Spread your legs,” Jason said, bending to cuff the boy’s ankles to the floor. Jason stood and checked his work.

“Do you prefer him with a blindfold or without?” Jason asked. Logan walked around the boy. The blonde kept his eyes down when Logan lifted his chin. Logan nodded his approval.

“Look up, boy,” Logan said. The blonde did, his wide eyes meeting Logan’s calculating gaze.

“He has beautiful eyes,” Logan complimented. “But he’d look real sweet blindfolded,” Logan said, watching the boy’s pupils dilate. 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Jason said. He took out a black blindfold and wrapped it around the boy’s head. “Gag?” Jason asked.

“No, I want to hear him,” Logan said, stroking his fingers down the boy’s furry cheek. He let his finger trail over the blonde’s lips and the boy opened his mouth. Logan pushed two fingers in and pumped slowly while the boy sucked on them. Logan pressed down on the boy’s tongue and then pulled out. The boy licked his lips.

“Knows how to use that mouth of his,” Logan said.

“He sure does,” Jason said. “He sucks cock like he was born to do it.” Jason patted the boy’s ass and the blonde jumped.

“He’s ready for his punishment,” Logan said, watching the blonde settle back nervously. “You know what you’re getting punished for, boy?” Logan asked, pulling the boy’s chin up between his thumb and forefinger.

“Yes sir.”

“Tell him why, cub,” Jason said. He parted the boy’s ass cheeks, taking pleasure in looking at his puckered hole.

“For making eye contact without permission,” the blonde said, his voice trembling.

“That’s right, boy,” Logan said, dropping the boy’s chin. Logan walked around to get a side view. Jason fingered the sub at his leisure, making the blonde tremble.

“You’ve been a bad little cub, Chad,” Jason said, screwing his fingers in the boy’s ass. Chad moaned. “You know better than to break submission, don’t you?” 

“Yes sir,” Chad said, his mouth falling open.

“I know you do,” Jason said, crooking his fingers. “But I have to punish you anyway.” Jason removed his fingers and went to retrieve a mid-sized paddle from the wall where various punishment devices were displayed.

“Are you ready, cub?” Jason asked. He didn’t wait for a full reply, swinging the paddle down with a loud smack on the boy’s ass.

“Yes s-AAH,” Chad said, jerking at the blow. His back arched as much as his restraints allowed and he shook from the tension. Jason brought the paddle down again, lower on the boy’s cheeks. Chad gasped and choked on a cry, tucking his knees to try to protect his exposed ass.

Jason just repositioned and smacked the boy’s ass in the same spot. Chad cried out and struggled in his bonds. Logan cupped his balls and watched Jason rain more blows on the boy’s ass. Soon the blonde’s blindfold was wet and streaks of tears trailed down his face.

“P-please,” Chad moaned between two hard smacks. “I’m sorry. Please.” Logan grinned.

“Beg for it,” Logan said, nodding to Jason to continue. The paddle fell again.

“Please, please, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I was bad. I’ll be good,” the boy said in between more paddling. Jason paused. Chad’s body went slack and he panted and moaned. Logan nodded once, indicating that the punishment was sufficient. Jason put the paddle away and then let Chad up.

“On your knees,” Jason said. Chad dropped and laced his hands behind his neck. Jason took a length of rope off the wall and trussed the boy. “Now you’re going to make it up to Logan.” Logan grinned and undid the front of his pants.

“Open up, boy,” Logan said. Chad’s mouth fell open, his tongue extending slightly. Logan rubbed the tip of his dick against the boy’s lips then slid inside. Chad’s lips suctioned around his cock and his tongue went to work on the underside. Logan put his hands on Chad’s head, stroking the blindfold as he fucked his mouth.

“That’s real good,” Logan said. “Use that sweet mouth of yours.” Chad opened the back of his throat and took Logan in deeper. “Oh yeah,” Logan said, moving faster. He pulled out and lifted his cock. 

“Suck my balls,” Logan said, stepping forward. Chad leaned in and took Logan’s furry sac in his mouth. Logan rocked against him then pulled back and pushed his dick back inside. Chad moaned around the hard length and bobbed his head. Logan fucked the boy’s mouth for a few more minutes then sped up.

“Swallow, cub,” Jason murmured, seeing that Logan was close. Logan gripped the back of the boy’s head and unloaded deep into his mouth. Chad swallowed hungrily and pulled back when Logan’s grip loosened to nurse his cock.

“Mmm, that’s right. Drink it all up,” Logan said, petting the boy’s short hair. When Chad was done, Logan let his cock slip out and tucked himself away. Logan saw that Chad was hard and leaking. He ran the toe of his boot along the underside of the blonde’s length and Chad moaned, his mouth dropping open. Jason grinned.

“You really know how to get him wound up,” Jason said. Logan smiled.

“I promised my pet a reward if she behaved, if you’re interested in sharing that,” Logan said, looking down at the blonde’s throbbing erection.

“I like the sound of that,” Jason said. “Let me get him decent.” He untied the boy, leaving the blindfold in place, and clipped the leash back on his collar. Then he put a cock-and-ball harness on the blonde and gathered up his clothes.

“Let’s go,” Jason said. The blonde froze for a second but a tug on his leash had him following after the two doms. When they turned down the hallway to Logan’s room, Logan changed the setting on the vibrator remote to the next level. He grinned and strolled to the door. By the time he got it open, Serenity was back on her hands and knees on the bed, shuddering at the increased sensations.

“Miss me, pet?” Logan asked. “We’ve got company. Come and greet them.” Serenity stood, her legs shaking when Logan turned the dial on the remote to a higher setting. Serenity kept her eyes down and went to kneel at Jason’s feet.

“She’s a pretty one,” Jason said, running his hand through Serenity’s hair.

“She certainly is,” Logan said. “And you won’t find a tighter pussy.” Jason smiled. “She loves taking it in the ass too,” Logan said, walking behind Serenity.

“Up,” Logan said. Serenity stood with her usual grace despite the pleasure pulsing through her. Logan undid the harness, tossed it aside, and increased the tempo of the vibrators. Serenity shuddered.

“How do you want to do this?” Logan asked.

“My cub only gets up for men,” Jason said.

“How about we fuck our own?” Logan said. “Serenity wants to watch your boy get fucked, and I’d be happy to help him along.”

“Works for me,” Jason said. He led Chad to the head of the bed and took off the leash and blindfold. Jason stripped and sat down. “Come on, cub,” Jason said, patting the space between his legs. “Front-to-back, up on your knees.”

Chad moved into position while Logan stripped and guided Serenity onto the bed as well.

“Keep your eyes on the boy,” Logan said, pressing his palm against the end of the vibrator. Serenity moaned. Logan left and got something from the trunk. He returned and pushed a ball gag against her lips. 

“Don’t want to disturb them,” Logan said. Serenity took it without protest and Logan snapped the strap in place.

Jason reached between Chad’s legs and slid two fingers into the blonde. Chad arched and groaned, pressing down. Logan reached out and caught the boy’s cock. Chad jumped and stared down at the hand on his junk while Logan squeezed and pulled at the straining rod. Chad moaned as he worked himself down on Jason’s fingers and up into Logan’s hand.

“Does that feel good, boy?” Logan asked, adding a corkscrew to his strokes.

“Ah, yes, mmm, please. So good,” the blonde said, pumping his hips. Jason pulled out and centered Chad’s hips over his hard cock.

“Ready, cub?” Jason whispered, nipping the boy’s ear. Chad nodded frantically. Jason thrust all the way in and Chad arched and whined. Logan worked his cock and Jason stroked his sides, chewing gently on his ear.

“Relax,” Logan said, rubbing his calloused thumb over the tip of Chad’s dick. Chad trembled and slowly the tension drained away. “Jason’s gonna fuck you good, boy. Pound your sweet ass of while I jerk you. Gonna make you scream when you cum.” Chad mewled, his eyes out of focus and hips gyrating on Jason’s cock.

Jason grinned over Chad’s shoulder and set a hard pace, snapping his hips up and thrusting deep into the blonde’s ass. Logan watched the bear’s cock disappear into Chad’s ass and palmed the boy’s bound sac. Chad’s head fell back and he moaned. 

Logan went back to the boy’s cock and pumped it, using his other hand to pinch the blonde’s nipple. Chad groaned, thrusting his chest out. Logan twisted and pulled at the nub then abandoned it and pulled the boy’s chin down. 

He leaned forward and covered Chad’s lips with his own, claiming the boy’s mouth. Chad moaned against Logan’s tongue. The blonde’s hands went to Logan’s powerful shoulders and used them as leverage to work himself harder on Jason’s shaft. Logan drew back, playing with Chad’s balls.

“Eager, ain’t ya, boy?” Logan said, screwing his palm around the boy’s cock.

“Please, need it. Let me cum. You’re going to make me cum!” Chad pleaded. Jason pounded the blonde from behind and nodded to Logan.

“You wanna cum, boy? Gonna scream pretty for your bear?” Logan asked, stroking too lightly down the boy’s cock.

“Yes, please, please, need it. I’m going to explode,” Chad said, his hand shaking on Logan’s shoulders.

“Good, boy,” Logan said, unbuckling the cock-and-ball harness. Chad cried out and Logan caught the boy’s cum in his palm. Jason thrusts grew ragged until he came as well. Chad went limp in Jason’s arms and the bear stroked his chest, playing with his nipples. Logan waited, letting Chad come down off his high before holding his palm out.

“Clean it, boy,” Logan said. Chad’s bleary eyes came to rest on Logan’s hand. The blonde gingerly leaned forward, his hands coming up to hold Logan’s wrist while he licked up the cum. He sucked each finger clean then fell back against Jason.

While the two rested, Logan turned his attention to Serenity. Her eyes were blown wide and her chest was heaving. Logan cupped one of her tits, teasing the nipple.

“Did you cum?” Logan asked. Serenity nodded. Logan grinned. He didn’t punish Serenity for coming without permission unless he specifically told her otherwise. He liked seeing how many times he could make her come without the aid of her healing factor. 

The vibrators were still going and Serenity squirmed against the overstimulation. She leaned into Logan, silently asking him to take them out or at least turn them down.

“Little sensitive there, pet?” Logan asked, brushing against her engorged clit and making her jump. Serenity glared at him. Logan smirked and removed the ball gag. 

“Gonna fuck ya rough, pet,” he said, stroking his fingers across her swollen lips. Serenity nipped at him. Logan tapped her nose, still smiling. “Feisty girl.” Logan got behind her and pulled the vibrating rod out of her pussy. Serenity held her head high but her eyes fell shut.

“Gonna leave this one in,” Logan said, patting her ass. “Maybe I should switch ‘em.” Serenity arched her back. Logan considered it but didn’t want to take the time to prep her. He reached down and gave his cock a few strokes then positioned himself at her entrance. He thrust forward and she pushed back, taking the full length.

“You came good, didn’t ya, pet?” Logan said, sliding in and out a few times. He leaned across her back and grabbed her hips. He put the bullet on full speed then pounded into her. Serenity moaned, thrashing back against him. Neither of them lasted long. Serenity went down to her elbows for last few thrusts then clamped down on Logan, shuddering as she bit back a scream. Logan had no such qualms and howled when he came.

Serenity’s arms trembled and she rested her forehead on the mattress. Logan turned off the bullet and pulled it and his cock from her. Serenity made a small noise then lowered herself onto her side to rest. Logan smiled and patted Serenity’s leg before checking on Jason.

“That was a very enjoyable show,” Jason said, stroking his cub’s abdomen absently.

“Glad you liked it,” Logan said.

“We’ll have to do this again sometime,” Jason said, urging his cub to get up.

“Looking forward to it,” Logan nodded.

“Doing alright?” Logan asked after Jason had left with Chad trailing behind.

“Mm,” Serenity said with her eyes closed. “That was nice, boss.” She pulled herself up and kissed Logan then nuzzled at his neck. “I liked my reward.”

“I thought you might,” Logan grinned. “That boy is addictive.” Serenity gave him an arch look. She was half tempted to be jealous, but she knew it was the truth. Serenity settled on a smirk. The only thing she had to be jealous of was Logan keeping Chad all to himself.

“You’re going to share him with me, aren’t you, boss?” Serenity said, rubbing her cheek against his furry neck.

“Hmm, if you’re good,” Logan said. He ran his hand down her back. “You like to watch.”

“He’s a treat,” Serenity said, kissing him again. “A cute cub.”

“You’d make a decent dom, you know,” Logan said, moving his hand to her breast. “His bear said he only likes cock, but I bet you could do a number on him.” Serenity shook her head.

“I like watching you with him,” Serenity said. “He writhes for you. You handle him the way he needs it.”

“Jason ain’t so bad with him either,” Logan said.

“You have a firmer hand,” Serenity said, smirking. “I want to see you make nice with him too. He’d be sweet for you.” Logan brought his hand down to his growing arousal.

“You keep talking like that and I’m going to have to fuck you again,” Logan said. Serenity grinned despite the fact she was a little sore.

“You’re going to wear me out,” Serenity said, kissing her way down his chest. The layer of thick fur tickled her lips until she found a nipple to suckle on.

“I’ll be gentle,” Logan said. He placed a hand on her head, holding her lips to his chest. She laved the nipple, taking it delicately between her teeth. Logan pulled her up and did the same to each of her tits. He laid her on her back and pressed his body down onto hers. Serenity wriggled and arched into him.

Logan eased into her and began rocking. Serenity sighed and lifted her hips in rhythm. After a few moments she started canting her hips more forcefully.

“Boss, faster,” she said, pushing her head back to offer her neck. Logan sped up then paused to roll them over. Serenity rode him hard and Logan ran his thumb over her clit. Serenity moaned and moved against him faster. Logan pushed at her hips, urging her to move off him.

Serenity frowned, her chest heaving. Logan positioned her on her hands and knees then went to the trunk.

“What are you doing?” Serenity asked. Logan came back and smacked her on the ass.

“Mind your manners, pet,” Logan said. Serenity hunched her back and bit back a growl. She’d been very close to coming when he’d stopped.

“Boss,” Serenity ground out.

“That’s enough lip, pet,” Logan said, which meant he’d gag her if she kept back talking. Serenity would never make a proper sub and Logan didn’t expect or want her to be one. He liked her edge and as long as she stayed in line when she was being his sub, he gave her fair leeway.

Serenity glared at him. Logan ignored the look and reached between her legs to stroke her clit. Serenity pressed back, moaning quietly.

“That’s right,” Logan said. His other hand went to her ass. “I’m gonna make you feel good, pet. Don’t worry.” He pushed a lubed finger against the small pucker. Serenity’s back tensed at the intrusion.

“God,” Serenity said, cutting herself off and pressing her teeth together. “Boss,” she moaned. Logan smiled. She’d almost slipped and called him Logan. The thought got him hot even though such a lapse would have required punishment.

“Careful there, pet,” Logan said, easing another finger in. Serenity shook her head and Logan moved his hand. Logan kept the pace slow as he stretched her, his other hand teasing her clit in easy strokes. Once she was sufficiently relaxed, Logan pulled out and slipped a slim dildo inside. Serenity took it without trouble, working herself on the rod.

“Think you’re ready now, pet,” Logan said, removing the dildo and tossing it to the side. He centered the head of his dick at her back entrance and pushed forward. Serenity braced her arms, providing a steady pressure to aid in the penetration. Logan rocked back and forth until she was able to fit the full length of his cock inside her.

“How ya feeling, pet?” Logan asked, his fingers still soothing her clit.

“Boss, your dick in my ass feels unbelievable. Makes me hot,” Serenity murmured, rocking back even though he was balls’ deep inside of her. Logan steadied himself on her hips and pulled back. The suction was incredible.

“You’re tight, pet,” Logan said. He thrust back with a languid stroke. Serenity shuddered. Logan kept the pace slow until Serenity’s body was trembling with pent up pleasure.

“Ready to go a little faster?” Logan asked.

“Yes,” Serenity hissed, her voice harsh and full of frustration. 

“You can do better than that, pet,” Logan said, rolling his hips against her. Serenity groaned in exasperation.

“Boss, please,” she said. The plea was less of a request than it was a formality. Logan shook his head and kept the same pace. Serenity dropped her head, breathing through her mouth.

“Boss, just fuck me,” she demanded. There was no deference left in her tone and the title came out hollow.

“I gave you a chance, pet,” Logan said, reluctantly pulling out. She might not have technically slipped, but the lack of submission was audible. Serenity’s jaw clenched.

“Boss,” she said, thoroughly frustrated.

“You’d be better off quitting now, pet,” Logan warned. His patience was wearing thin. Serenity heard the tone in Logan’s voice and pressed her teeth together. She wasn’t in the mood to play the sub but they were undercover, and Logan was pressing the issue so he obviously did.

Logan stood back and tried to decide how he wanted to punish his disobedient pet. He rooted around in the trunk for a moment.

“Up,” Logan said. Serenity responded quickly enough but her curt movements were forced. Logan shook his head again. He was going to have his work cut out for him getting her back into the sub mindset. Logan went over to the trunk and retrieved one more item. Serenity waited, eyes on the floor and shoulders taut.

“You’re misbehaving, pet,” Logan said. “I’m gonna have to make you submit.” He reached up and the leash he was holding came into Serenity’s line of vision. She reared back and her eyes came up to glare wrathfully into his.

“Christ, you’re not making this any easier on yourself, kid,” Logan said. He’d also slipped, but she was so out of the role it was impossible not to. Serenity’s eyes stayed where they were, showing further defiance. Logan gave her a hard look and clipped the leash to her collar.

“Think about the consequences, pet,” Logan told her. “I’m not gonna go easy on ya.” Serenity’s baleful glare was unrelenting. Logan took up the slack on the leash, wrapping the end around his closed fish. He led her to one of the chairs at the small dining table. He sat down and waited. Serenity gave him one final scowl of defiance before lying across his lap.

These looks were different than her usual playful rebellion. She was challenging his authority and something deeper than the dom he was playing rose up to reassert its dominance. The method was that of a dom, but it held a more significant meaning than simple punishment.

“Seems like you need to be reminded who your boss is,” Logan said, tying the leash to the crossbar attached to the legs of the chair. Serenity craned her neck, pulling the leash taut. 

Logan ignored that and placed one hand on the small of her back to keep her in place. The other came to rest on her ass, rubbing lightly. Serenity fought against his hold. Logan’s hand came down with a resounding smack on her ass.

“Stop that,” Logan said sharply. Serenity’s body went taut, her muscles straining. Logan spanked her again. “Settle,” Logan said, pressing down on her back. Serenity didn’t stop thrashing, pulling harder and harder against the leash. She was working herself up and ordinary measures weren’t going to be enough.

Logan’s claws came out and he cut the leash. He forced her to her back on the floor, trapping her there with his weight and pinning her arms over her head.

“Settle,” Logan growled, biting her neck just above the black collar. Serenity fought against him, growling low in her throat. Logan sunk his teeth in. Serenity bucked against his hold and snarled. Logan increased the pressure of his bite until Serenity’s thrashing ebbed away. Logan kept his teeth locked on her neck until Serenity went completely still and then a few seconds longer to make his point.

Logan released her neck and pulled back to look her in the eye. Serenity’s head was turned away and her eyes were downcast.

“Look at me, pet,” Logan told her, his voice low but firm. Serenity lowered her chin, not turning to meet his eye. “Pet. I said look at me,” Logan said in the same tone. 

Serenity let out a stuttered sigh and turned her head. Logan held her gaze and leaned down to lap at the mark he had left on her neck. Serenity tilted her chin back to give him access.

“Alright now, pet?” Logan asked. Serenity’s brow knit and she looked away. This wasn’t defiance. It was shame. Logan studied the pricks his teeth had made in Serenity’s skin. He turned her over and entered her. Serenity’s cunt clamped down around him and she squirmed back.

Logan still owed her a punishment but first he had to assert his claim. He pumped hard, laying the majority of his weight across her back. Serenity thrust back, eager to regain his acceptance. Logan rode her hard and pumped into her when he came. Serenity waited. She had lapsed into a wholly compliant and submissive state thanks to Logan’s show of dominance.

“You gonna accept your punishment like a good pet now?” Logan asked. Serenity bared her neck, too far gone to respond verbally. Logan hauled her up and took a seat. He barely had to gesture for Serenity to clamor onto his lap. Logan smiled to himself. It was supposed to be a punishment, but he had a feeling they were both going to enjoy it.

Logan spanked her with his bare hand. Serenity clenched her teeth together, trying to keep her cries muffled. Once her ass started to redden, Logan leaned over to get the strap he’d taken from the trunk. He let the wide leather glide across her ass, getting her used to the feel of it then brought it down with a snap. Serenity arched and cried out in earnest. Logan steadied her and did it again. He varied the strength of each slap, pausing occasionally to drape the strap across her red cheeks. Serenity grit her teeth, moaning and whimpering.

“Had enough punishment, pet?” Logan asked, grinning to himself.

Serenity whimpered in absolute submission. Logan helped her up until she was straddling his lap. There were wet trails down her cheeks, something Serenity would have never allowed under any other circumstance.

“That’s a good pet,” Logan said, coaxing her to tuck her head under his chin. Serenity turned to sit with her legs draped over one side of the chair, cradled securely in his arms. She was so deeply under, Logan guessed he could put her on display and she wouldn’t break role. He wouldn’t do that though. When she was this vulnerable, Logan wanted to keep her all to himself.

“Come on, pet, let’s get you dressed up,” Logan said. Serenity scurried off his lap and followed Logan back to the trunk. Logan strapped a harness across her chest that fit snugly around her breasts and crisscrossed down her back and stomach. Next Logan had her step into a leather thong with a vibrator attached to it. Serenity keened when Logan helped her slip the vibrator inside her dripping cunt.

“Easy, pet. You’re doing fine,” Logan said, patting her bare ass. Before he pulled the thong all the way up, he inserted a second vibrator into her ass. Serenity shuddered and writhed but kept her legs spread and leaned over to take the toy. 

Logan nodded in satisfaction then buckled the thong in place. He took Serenity’s arms and pulled them behind her, cuffing them together and buckling them low on the harness. Serenity arched her back, yielding to him completely. Then Logan took out a small ball gag, pulling her hair clear of the strap before buckling it into place.

Logan led her by one of the rings on her harness to a corner of the room where rings and other attachments were provided.

“Kneel down, pet,” Logan said. Serenity sunk to the floor with her head down and knees spread. Logan stroked her cheek, pulling her chin up. Serenity rubbed her face against his palm. Logan traced her cheekbone and trailed his fingers over her lips and the ball gag.

“You’re being really good, pet,” Logan praised, circling around her. He attached two long straps to the corner walls, which he then clipped to the ring on Serenity’s cuffs. Next he cuffed her ankles together and tethered the cuffs to a ring on the floor. He rubbed his hands up her calves and thighs to cup her firm ass.

“Gonna do some reading now, pet,” Logan told her. “Keep your eyes on floor. Understand, pet?” Serenity nodded with her eyes downcast. Logan pulled the dining chair over and sat a few feet away. 

He settled himself down with a book in one hand and two remotes in the other. He turned the remotes on and Serenity moaned behind her ball gag. Logan could hear the muted buzz of the two vibrators and smiled. Logan began reading but most of his attention was on the kneeling figure before him. He played with the remotes idly, listening to the murmurs Serenity was making and watching her squirm up and down on her knees.

Finally he set his book aside and fondled his balls and cock. Serenity must have heard him discard the book because her squirming became more noticeable. Logan stroked himself, watching Serenity’s hips roll and fall. She was putting on a show for him. 

Logan stood and went over to his kneeling pet. Serenity’s eyes remained downcast even when his feet were directly in front of her. Logan stood over her, jerking himself off and adjusting the settings on the remotes.

Turning off the remotes, Logan uncuffed Serenity’s ankles and wrists. 

“Up, pet,” Logan said. Serenity rose smoothly. He unbuckled the thong and slid it down her waist, pulling the first vibrator out with it. Logan set the thong aside and removed the vibrator from her ass well. Serenity shifted, adjusting to the emptiness.

“Back against the wall,” Logan said, guiding her. He put his hand on the back of her leg and lifted it to his waist. “Now the other one, pet,” Logan said, helping her wrap both legs around him. Logan braced her against the wall and re-attached the cuffs on her wrists to a ring above her head. Logan held her hips and shifted so he was lined up with her swollen pussy.

“Look at me, pet,” Logan said. Serenity’s eyes came up to stare into his. Logan thrust inside of her and her head fell back with a muffled moan. Logan moved Serenity’s hips up and down on his length, nuzzling at her neck, licking the darkening bruise he had left on her. 

Logan felt Serenity tighten around him almost immediately. She broke hard and fast, dragging him along. Even the gag couldn’t muffle Serenity’s shout and Logan howled along with her. Serenity trembled against him, breathing hard through her nose from the exertion. Logan held her against the wall, nuzzling at her collar.

“That was real nice, pet,” Logan murmured against her ear. Serenity shuddered with a low whimper. “Easy now,” Logan said, pressing his hips against hers to hold her in place. He uncuffed her then slowly lowered her legs to the floor. Serenity’s weight wouldn’t support her so Logan carried her over and sat her on the side of the bed. Serenity slumped but stayed upright while Logan went about removing her cuffs, harness, and gag.

“Lay down and rest, pet,” Logan said, pulling back the blankets for her. Serenity collapsed, snuggling under the covers when Logan tucked them around her. Logan cleaned and put away the toys they had used before slipping into bed himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is graphic depiction of violence in this chapter. (Violence is not inflicted by a main character) I've labeled it with xxx before it starts. Look for the *** to skip the more violent parts.

Logan woke first in the morning and showered before rousing Serenity.

“Wake up, pet,” Logan whispered, kissing her on the lips. She was curled on her side where he had left her the night before. Serenity stirred and blinked.

“Mmm, Logan?” she asked, still bleary-eyed. 

“Try again, pet,” Logan said, smiling indulgently. Serenity was at the mercy of a normal human’s healing rate and he had worn her out last night. Serenity’s brow creased as she woke up a bit more. She gave him an artful pout. 

“Time to wake up, boss?” Serenity asked. Logan smirked and patted her on the ass.

“Get showered. I’ll lay your clothes out,” Logan said, moving to the dresser. Serenity pulled the covers back and had a leisurely stretch. She stood and stretched again.

“You ain’t sore are you, pet?” Logan said, grinning over his shoulder. Serenity glared at him, her lips twitching.

“I won’t give you the satisfaction of an answer, boss,” she said, heading for the bathroom. Logan came up behind her, fitting his denim-clothed crotch to her ass.

“You weren’t so cocky last night,” he said in a husky tone. Serenity shivered and rubbed her ass against his tight, faded jeans.

“I’m never cocky, boss, or hadn’t you noticed,” Serenity said, turning and grinning at him. Her nipples rubbed on his open leather vest and furry chest. Logan ran his hand over her cunt and smirked.

“I had noticed,” Logan said, slipping two fingers inside.

“You did me good last night, boss,” Serenity said, grinding down on him and rubbing her tits firmly against his chest. 

“You were in deep,” Logan said.

“So were you,” Serenity shot back, grinning. Logan spun her around and slapped her ass.

“Shower,” Logan said, although he would have been happy to bend her over and fuck her. Serenity pouted over her shoulder then sauntered to the bathroom. Logan shook his head and went back to finding something for Serenity to wear.

Serenity didn’t take long and Logan heard the hair dryer going. Serenity usually put her hair up after showering, but Logan liked it down so that’s the way she wore it. Logan had taken a seat and was reading when Serenity came out and went to the bed for her clothes.

Logan looked up from his book to watch her. Serenity put on the plain black panties. Then she pulled on the black leather corset with thin side panels of close-knit fishnet. 

“Let me help you with that, pet,” Logan said, standing. Logan tighten the laces, leaving a narrow strip open starting at her hips that widened to reveal her cleavage. Serenity gave him an arched look. Logan stepped back and his expression turned serious.

“We’re going to out you as a mutant today,” he said. Serenity’s playful look fell away.

“When?”

“In the basement when you’re on display this afternoon,” Logan said. 

“Will everyone be able to see my eyes change?” Serenity asked. She was going to take on Remy’s red eyes, something simple but obviously mutant.

“I’ll make a scene,” Logan said. “Take you through the crowd.” Serenity nodded. “Keep a mental link. I’ll signal you,” Logan said.

“Will do,” Serenity said.

“I know you will, pet,” Logan said, tapping her on the lips with his finger. Serenity dropped her gaze to his chest, smiling as she sat to put on calf-high, leather boots. 

Logan led her out of the room and down to the sub gathering room where he ordered her food for the day before leaving. Serenity got her breakfast and sat down.

“Hi,” she heard Chad say. Serenity looked up to see him sitting down across from her. “Did you have a good time last night?”

“Yeah, my boss and your bear and you were really hot,” Serenity said, smirking. 

“Oh, thanks,” Chad said, smiling. “Your boss is quite the bear himself. I went off like a rocket when he was jerking me.”

“He has that effect,” Serenity said with a sly grin.

“I get hard just thinking about him,” Chad said then fidgeted. “I mean.”

“I know what you mean,” Serenity said. “Careful about saying that to your bear though.”

“Oh, I don’t think he’d mind… much,” Chad said, glancing around to make sure Jason wasn’t around. Serenity smiled. “I hope our bears pair up again. Well, I mean, I guess that’s kind of selfish of me,” Chad said, shuffling his feet.

“No. I like to watch,” Serenity said. “I’m looking forward to it.” A grin spread across Chad’s face once more.

“Oh good,” Chad said, digging into his meal. “Is your boss taking you to the showing?”

“I’m going to be on display,” Serenity said, feigning a smirk. Chad grinned.

“Oh really? That’s great,” Chad said. “My bear is taking me. Maybe the two of them will meet up afterwards.” Chad blushed. “Sorry, I’m really going on about your boss.”

“He really liked you,” Serenity said. Chad perked up immediately.

“He did?” Chad asked. “But I totally screwed up and made eye contact the first time I met him.”

“The boss doesn’t hold grudges,” Serenity said. “He called you addictive.” Chad’s grin went ear to ear.

“Oh man,” Chad said, laughing at his own giddiness. “Way to stroke my ego.”

“The boss is going to stroke more than that when he gets his hands on you again,” Serenity said, unable to resist. Chad went scarlet.

“Uh, wow,” Chad said, his hand involuntarily went to his crotch but he stopped himself. “Hope my bear doesn’t wait too long to come get me.”

Serenity leaned back to look under the table at the bulge in Chad’s pants.

“The cub seems to be growing a bit big for his britches,” Serenity said. Chad laughed.

“My bear put a ring on me this morning, too,” Chad said. “I crashed hard last night after my bear and your boss were through with me,” he said, laughing. “What about you?”

_ “Are we sticking with my punishment last night?” _ Serenity asked, sending the question over her mental link with Logan.

“After you left my boss worked my pussy real gentle then switched to my ass,” she said.

_ “Yes,” _ Logan sent back.

“I was so close when he’d stopped,” Serenity said, sighing ruefully. “I slipped up and got too willful. The boss had to stop and punish me.”

“Tough break,” Chad said.

“I brought it on myself,” Serenity shrugged. “And I made it up to him afterwards.” She grinned.

“How’d he punish you?” Chad asked. “My boss likes to stick me in the corner with a plug up my ass,” the blonde said with a pout.

“Leather strap,” Serenity said. Chad winced. “It wasn’t too bad. Only a few strokes.”

“I think I prefer the corner,” Chad said. Serenity smiled.

“I would too,” Serenity said, making a show of shifting delicately. Her ass was still fairly sore so she didn’t have to try too hard to get the grimace right. They finished their meal and chatted until their doms arrived.

“Seems my cub has found a friend in your pet,” Jason commented to Logan.

“It’s a rare thing for my pet to warm up to another sub,” Logan said. Serenity kept her head high even though her eyes were on the floor. She noticed Chad was blushing again and her lips twitched. He really had it bad for Logan.

“What? This angelic little thing?” Jason asked, taking Serenity’s chin in his hand. “Eyes up, kitten.” Serenity smiled and met the dom’s gaze. “I can’t believe that,” Jason said. “Look at that smile.”

“That kitten has claws,” Logan said, smirking at his pet. Serenity smiled sweetly, keeping her eyes on Jason. Jason laughed.

“That I can believe,” Jason said, releasing her chin. Serenity dropped her gaze still smiling.

“Well, I’d better go get my pet ready for the show,” Logan said.

“I can’t wait to see her on display,” Jason said. “We’re leaving too.” Chad stood and Serenity got a glimpse of the assless chaps he was wearing.

“What’s this, cub?” Jason asked, fondling the boy’s crotch. “We’re the two of you talking naughty while we were away?” Jason turned to Logan. “My cub’s crushing hard on you, Logan.” Chad blushed deeply and squirmed under Logan’s stare.

“Like I told you, Jason. Boy’s a real beauty,” Logan said, stepping around the blonde. “The chaps were a good choice.”

“He’s got a nice ass,” Jason said. “And it makes for easy access.” 

“Handy,” Logan said, still admiring the view. He patted Chad on the ass then went back around him. “Come on, pet. We have to make you presentable.” Serenity stood, settling her weight gingerly.

Logan led her back to the room and put her in a strappy harness and crotchless panties.

Serenity felt exposed and wrinkled her nose as Logan did up the straps.

“You look fine, pet,” Logan said. Serenity squirmed and glared at Logan’s chin. Logan pulled her face up and kissed her. “Yer worth showing off,” her said against her ear. A smile graced Serenity’s face and Logan planted another kiss on her lips.

“Showtime, kid,” Logan said. “Change your eyes when you cum. The orgasm will give you an excuse to lose control.” Serenity smiled, arching a brow.

“You’re trusting me to control Remy’s powers during an orgasm?” Serenity asked.

“I have faith in you, pet,” Logan said, kissing her again. 

“If you say so, boss,” Serenity said, slipping back into her role. Logan grinned. 

He clipped a leash to her collar and led her down to the lower levels, attracting quite a few looks along the way. Serenity held her head high, eyes lowered, and strutted behind him, playing her role to the hilt.

Logan made his way to the front of the main stage and waited until a crowd had gathered. He led Serenity on stage, walking her around so everyone could get a good look. There were a few whistles and catcalls from the crowd, which Logan acknowledged with a grin and a nod.

Logan bent her over a padded arm that he’d set up on the display equipment. He cuffed her arms at her sides to the harness she wore with her legs spread-eagle. Then he stepped back and admired her with the rest of the crowd.

“Fuck her brains out,” someone yelled.

“Whip her ass,” another person called out.

“Plow that pussy,” someone else yelled.

“Do her in the ass,” another said.

Logan waited, letting Serenity stew as she listened to all the randy remarks. When he’d deemed she’d waited long enough, Logan stepped forward and opened his jeans. 

The sound of the zipper was loud in the suddenly quiet room. Serenity shifted, her hips moving from side-to-side. Logan grinned, resting his hand on her hip. Serenity stilled, waiting for what he had in store for her. 

Logan reached under her and pushed two fingers into her cunt. He found it wet and smirked. The crowd laughed and catcalled as he made a show of fingering her. He moved his thumb to her clit and Serenity took a shuddery breath in through her mouth. 

Logan pulled out and put his hand on her shoulder, pulling her up straight. He bent and gripped her behind the knees, lifting her to sit balanced on the padded arm. This was met with more shouts and whistles. Logan let her back rest against him and ran his fingers along the exposed crease of her ass.

“Pound that pretty ass,” someone bellowed. Everyone laughed and hollered. Logan smirked and fingered her puckered entrance. Serenity quivered. She closed her eyes and her brow knit together in pleasure.

“She’s a slut for anal,” someone said with a laugh. Everyone else laughed too.

Logan added another finger and slid his free hand around to stroke her clit. Serenity moaned, tucking her chin.

“Let’s hear her moan when you shove your cock up her ass,” someone yelled.

“That can be arranged,” Logan said. He steadied her hips and positioned himself. 

“Let them hear ya, pet,” Logan said, taking her in one long thrust. Serenity’s mouth fell open on a husky moan, her back arching. Her ass was clenched around him tight. 

“What’d I tell ya? A bonafide slut for anal,” someone said.

“She’s got a bone alright,” someone else shouted out, “right up the arsehole.”

Logan began pumping his hips against Serenity, holding her in place with one hand on her waist and the other pressed against her clit. Serenity squirmed and screwed her eyes shut.

_ “I’m going to cum quick,” _ Serenity warned, straining to concentrate.

_ “Do it,”  _ Logan said, moving his hand to her clit and stroking firmly. Serenity’s eyes flew open and changed from green to red-on-black. She cried out and sent Logan and several members of the crowd over the edge with a blast of empathy that broadcast her pleasure.

_ “Christ, kid,” _ Logan said.

_ “I warned you my control would be limited,” _ Serenity sent back. Serenity’s breathing was ragged, but she made sure to keep her eyes wide open. Logan pulled out and set her on her feet. He walked around and his grin turned to a scowl when he saw her staring into the crowd.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Logan snarled, grabbing her by the chin. Serenity’s eyes widened. “Change them back.”

“Boss, what?” Serenity implored, trying to pull away.

“Your eyes, bitch. I knew you were a freak, but you said you had it under control,” Logan growled. Serenity’s eyes went even wider and she scanned the crowd then looked back at her enraged boss.

“Boss, I’m trying,” Serenity pleaded. “I can’t. I just came. I don’t have enough control to…” Logan backhanded her. Serenity tried to work up some tears but settled on quivering her lip and squinting.

“Boss, please,” Serenity mumbled. Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her off the stage. 

They cut a path through the crowd and Serenity made sure to make as much eye contact as possible. One of the people she saw was Chad, whose eyes were as big as saucers. Serenity felt bad for scaring him but there was nothing she could do about it. She glanced up at Jason and saw his eyes were glued to the back of Logan’s head and he was glaring scathingly at him.

_ “Mutant sympathizer. That’s a nice change,” _ Serenity thought.

_ “What?”  _ Logan asked.

_ “Sorry. Jason. He’s not your biggest fan right now,” _ Serenity said.

_ “I’m liking him more and more,” _ Logan sent back. Logan took her into one of the private rooms and locked the door. Serenity looked at the wall, eying the paddle. 

“I could have gagged you. We don’t need to go that far,” Logan said.

“Even for fun?” Serenity asked, grinning.

“Some other time,” Logan promised.

“Are you sure there aren’t cameras?” Serenity asked.

“I checked when Chad was in here getting his punishment,” Logan said.

“You never told me about that,” Serenity said, closing the space between them.

“Later, kid,” he said, smacking her lightly on the ass. 

“We’re not doing anything now,” Serenity insisted. “And we’re going to be in here for a while, aren’t we?”

“You’ll enjoy it more later,” Logan told her. “I’ve got your best interest in mind.” 

“I suppose you’re right,” Serenity sighed.

“Better believe it, pet,” Logan said. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Serenity melded to him, her hands threading through his hair then falling to cling to his biceps. Logan wished he could fuck Serenity not his pet. He wanted her just like this. But they had work to do, which meant he would have to wait.

“That should be long enough,” Logan said. He took up the slack on her leash and dragged her from the room, his scowl darker than one of Ororo’s storm clouds. Serenity staggered along behind him as if she had just gotten her hide tanned. Logan kept yanking at her leash, which made the staggering easier to pull off.

Everyone they passed in the hall gave way after one look at Logan’s face. When they made it to the room, Logan shoved her inside and closed the door.

“Here, change into this,” Logan said, laying out jeans, a tank top, and tennis shoes. “I’ll leave you in the gathering room. Let’s see if the Friends of Humanity take the bait.”

“Should we leave my eyes the way they are?” Serenity asked.

“Yeah. More exposure. I’m going to turn your collar off. You’ll want your healing factor if the FOH get their hands on you,” Logan said. “Give me an update every half hour. Ready?”

“Yeah,” Serenity said. Logan left, setting a fast pace. Serenity followed with her head down, although she looked up whenever they passed someone in the hall. Logan stopped in front of the sub gathering room and turned on Serenity.

“You’re gonna stay here until you get your eyes straightened out, mutant,” Logan said, brandishing his hand. “I can’t stand the sight of you.” Logan brushed past her and Serenity bowed her head. She tried again to work up some tears but it was no use. She made her lip quiver and sunk down at one of the tables, burying her face in her arms.

All she heard were whispered conversations a few of the subs were having about the scene Logan had made. After a few minutes, Serenity lifted her head and made a show of wiping her eyes. It helped that the lights were much too bright for Remy’s vision and it made her eyes sting and water. 

She caught a few of the subs staring at her. Serenity looked away whenever someone met her gaze but only after giving them a good look at her eyes. A couple hours passed and Serenity gave in and ordered lunch. 

_ “No trouble yet,” _ Serenity sent.

_ “I’m sure the whole club knows about the scene at the show by now. They might not know where to find you,” _ Logan said.

_ “Where else would I be if I wasn’t with you, locked in our room, or here?” _ Serenity grumbled.  _ “I’ll check in again later.” _

_ “They’ll show. It’s just a matter of time,” _ Logan said. Serenity knew he was right, but she was tired of sitting around, acting pathetic and getting stared at. She couldn’t even let on that she was bored out of her skull.

It wasn’t too much longer that two men approached her. One was dressed in a leather jacket, pants, and boots, and had dark curly hair. The other had cropped brown hair and was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans.

“No one gave you permission to make eye contact, bitch,” the man in leather said, cuffing her. Serenity kept her head down and covered her cheek until the mark he’d made faded. “Your master sent us to deal with you.”

_ “I’ve got something,” _ Serenity said.  _ “Two guys.” _ She sent him a mental image.

_ “I’m on my way,” _ Logan said.

“You’re coming with us,” the man in jeans said, grabbing her arm and yanking her up.

_ “No, they’re taking me somewhere. Let’s see where. I’ll keep you posted,”  _ Serenity said.

_ “All right. Be careful,” _ Logan said. Serenity found herself blindfolded and gagged.

“We’re gonna teach you, mutant bitch,” the man in leather said into her ear. He cracked her in the back of the head and she blacked out.

She woke with a throbbing headache, stripped of her clothes, and tied by her wrists and ankles to a chair without a back. Serenity blinked and looked around the dimly lit room. 

She couldn’t make out anything in the dark shadows but when she turned her head she saw Chad tied to a chair next to her. A short trail of dried blood ran down the back of his head.

_ “Logan?” _ Serenity said. She couldn’t feel a mental link and got no response.

“Awake, mutant bitch?” Serenity heard the man in leather say from behind her. Serenity craned her neck and watched him walk around her. 

“Without those demon eyes, you could be mistaken for human,” he said, grabbing her chin and leaning down in her face. Serenity glared at him. 

“We switched your collar,” the other man said, also walking in front of her. The first released her chin and crossed his arms with a smug smile. 

“It blocks your mutant powers,” the man in leather said. “You think your master was hard on you for showing your eyes? That’s nothing compared to what we’re going to do to you.”

Serenity steeled herself. Logan would come looking for her eventually. Depending on how long she’d been out, he might already be searching. What Serenity really wanted to know was why Chad was here. Were they going to use him against her somehow? Or was he a mutant?

“Uhg,” Chad groaned beside her. Serenity pressed her eyes shut. She had hoped to be the sole focus of the bastards’ attention. She didn’t want Chad getting hurt.

“Looks like your mutant friend’s awake too,” the man in leather said, slapping him across the face. Chad shook his head and blinked hard but kept his eyes down.

“Chad, Jason didn’t tell these men to take you,” Serenity said. Chad looked over at her, his eyes wide. Serenity held his eye then looked up at the man in leather. 

“You’re from that mutant hating group, aren’t you, Friends against Humanity? My boss would never tell some stranger to do anything to me when he wasn’t present.”

“Maybe you don’t know him as well as you think, mutant bitch,” the man in jeans said. “He got awful mad at you for showing those demon eyes of yours, freak.”

“I broke the rules he’d set for me. He punished me for it. He needed to cool off, so he left me in the sub gathering room. End of story. My boss is man enough to handle me on his own. He’d never ask someone else to do it for him,” Serenity said. The man in leather laughed.

“Lay off it, Duke. She may be a mutant bitch, but she’s got us figured out,” he said to the man in jeans. The man in leather got in Serenity’s face. “You’re right. And it’s called Friends of Humanity, bitch.” He stepped back and glared at both her and Chad. “Mutant scum like you deserved to be locked up and your fucking freak powers blocked.” 

“I say we should just exterminate every last one of ‘em,” Duke said, spitting on the floor. “Let’s kill them, Frank. All of them. The world’s better off without their kind.”

Serenity’s eyes narrowed and she heard Chad gasp. She glanced over and saw he was staring at the men, his wide eyes full of fear. It made her wonder what his mutant power was, not that it would be any help since his customary, studded black collar had been replaced with a metal inhibitor collar.

“Duke’s a bit of an extremist,” Frank said, smirking. “We have to teach these freaks a lesson first.” His grin morphed into something more sinister. “You get off on pain, right? Then you’re going to love what I’ve got in store for you.”

Frank went into the shadows and brought back a cat of nine tails. He dangled in front of each of their faces. Serenity saw the jagged bits of metal and glass on the end of each tail and steeled herself further. This wasn’t going to be pretty.

 

xxx (graphic depiction of violence)

 

“Fuck you,” she snarled at Frank, spitting at him. She would protect Chad if it killed her. Frank grinned, circled around to her back, and brought the whip down. Serenity clenched her teeth hard, biting back a scream. She glared at Duke who still stood in front of her even as blood trickled down from the stinging gashes across her back.

“This mutant’s a tough one. Let’s see about her friend,” Frank said.

“What, don’t think you can handle me?” Serenity mocked, craning her neck to smirk at Frank. “Afraid you don’t have the spine to break me?” Frank’s hand was raised to bring the whip down on Chad. He turned back to her.

“You asked for it, bitch,” Frank warned her. The second lashing came close to getting a scream out of her. Serenity’s throat clamped shut and she forced herself to keep her head craned around.

“You’ll never break me,” she vowed, keeping her voice steady. She turned back around and waited. The next hit went down to the bone and Serenity nearly bit off her tongue.

“Got something to say now?” Frank demanded. Serenity spit a mouthful of blood at Duke’s feet. Duke’s eyes blazed and he stormed into the shadows and brought back a bat.

“I’ll get something out of her,” Duke snarled. He swung the bat into her shoulder and the bone crunched under the impact. Serenity’s fingers spasmed and her teeth ground together.

“Fuck this bitch,” Frank cussed.

“Stop!” Chad yelled out. Serenity squeezed her eyes shut, hoping they didn’t turn on him. The nine tails came down again, biting into the bone and tearing away more skin. Duke aimed a swing at her stomach, breaking a few of her ribs. She was certain one of the ribs had pierced her lung as she struggled to breath.

“Please, stop! You’re killing her!” Chad begged, tears flowing freely. Serenity lifted her chin, still gasping and aimed a glare at Duke right before the bat connected with her jaw. Dark spots swum before her eyes and she couldn’t quite make out what was happening. Through blurred vision, she saw Duke moving over to Chad. 

Her instincts kicked in and Serenity extended the row of blades along her forearm, using all her strength to shove her arms forward enough to cut the rope around her wrists. The skin at her wrists tore away where the rope scraped against it, but she managed to cut through.

Serenity surged down, her broken ribs sending fiery pain through her veins, and extended the claws between her knuckles to cut through the ropes at her ankles. With her right arm broken, her aim was off and she sliced through skin in the process.

“Fuck!” Frank shouted. Serenity forced herself up, meeting Duke’s eye. He swung and Serenity held her claws in the line of the bat’s path. Her claws sliced through the wood causing the end and two thin sections to tumble to the floor. 

Blood dripped from Serenity’s mouth and she could feel herself choking on it, barely able to pull in a breath with her good lung. Duke dropped what remained of the bat and came at her swinging. Serenity barely managed to sheath her claws before plowing her fist into his stomach. She had swung with her broken arm and it gave out, but there was enough force behind her punch to knock the wind out of the man.

He collapsed and Serenity staggered from the pain and lack of air. She stumbled over to Chad, blood dripping onto his leg as she leaned over, resting her weight on his shoulder. Chad’s watery eyes were round with shock. Serenity forced her arm steady and cut the rope binding his left wrist. She shifted, wincing at the pressure on her ribs, to cut the other wrist free.

“You fucking freak,” Frank said, swinging the nine tails at her. She blocked Chad and the broken metal racked down her cheek and arm. Serenity couldn’t hold back a small cry. She wasn’t going to last long, but Chad wouldn’t stand a chance against the man. Her mind cleared enough for her to realize her mistake and she reached up to cut the collar from her neck.

_ “Logan,”  _ she called out, searching Frank’s mind at the same time. She hoped Logan saw enough to know where to find her because she felt her mind going blank as she toppled over.

“No! Serenity!” Chad screamed.

“So the bitch can die,” Frank said, he leaned forward and his eyes widened. “She’s still breathing? Fuck no. Fuck no!” Frank went Duke’s chopped up bat. Duke was struggling to his knees after getting his breath back. Frank swung the handle of the bat down onto Serenity’s chest. The bones snapped. Frank leaned down again and smiled. 

“Dead now, bitch!” Frank turned to Chad, smirking.

 

*** (semi-safe now…)

 

“Duke’s right. The only good kind of mutant is a dead one,” Frank declared. There was a thunder of feet and Logan crashed through the door. Frank’s eyes flew to him as Logan stared at Serenity.

“I took care of the bitch for you,” Frank remarked, grinning. Logan’s eyes blazed and he advanced on Frank. 

He punched him hard in the gut then in the jaw, knocking him against the wall. Frank’s eyes glazed over. Duke made a grab for the cat of nine tails and brought it down across Logan’s back. The gashes knit themselves back together before the man’s eyes then Logan turned around and grabbed Duke’s arm, squeezing the bones in his wrist together. Duke gasped and struggled to free his arm as the whip fell to the floor.

“If she doesn’t wake up soon, you’re a dead man,” Logan promised in a low, foreboding voice.

“She’s dead,” Chad said, crying uncontrollably. “She’s already…” He choked and kept crying. Duke eyed Logan fearfully.

“I didn’t do it. It was Frank. He’s the one that killed her! Not me!”

“Serenity, you better wake your ass up or I’m going to slaughter these pigs,” Logan growled. Serenity groaned.

“Relax, Logan,” she mumbled without stirring. “I’m awake.”

“What? No, that’s impossible! She was dead! He killed her!” Duke exclaimed, fighting to get as far away from Serenity’s body as possible.

“She’s—she’s not dead?” Chad whispered with tears welling in his eyes.

“Can you move, kid?” Logan asked, holding tight to Duke’s arm.

“I just woke up, Logan! No, I can’t move,” Serenity ground out. She opened her eyes to glare at him.

“Her ribs are broken,” Chad whispered, his eyes straying to Logan.

“Well hurry up and heal if you want a piece of these guys before I gut them,” Logan told her. Chad’s eyes went wide.

“Logan,” Serenity growled. “Do not kill them.”

“They killed you. Fair’s fair,” Logan shrugged. He turned back to Duke. Serenity forced herself up onto her elbows.

“The professor will be pissed at you,” Serenity warned him.

“He’ll get over it. Besides, after he sees what they did to you, I doubt he’ll protest much,” Logan said. Serenity winced as she picked herself up.

“Would you forget them and help me?” Serenity said, moving over to Chad. Duke’s head snapped back against the wall when Logan shoved him, knocking the man out cold.

“Fine,” Logan relented. Logan extended his claws and cut through the rest of the rope tying Chad down. Serenity swayed and Logan caught her around the waist.

“Take it easy, kid,” Logan said. Serenity grimaced when he put pressure on her ribs.

“Shut up, Logan,” Serenity told him. “If you weren’t so damn bloodthirsty, I would have been able to just sit there and heal.”

“You can sit and heal while I flay the skin off their bones,” Logan commented with a nonchalant air grossly inappropriate for someone discussing someone’s murder.

“Shut up, Logan,” Serenity said again. Chad stood, staring at Logan’s claws.

“You’re a mutant too?” Chad asked.

“That’s right, kid,” Logan said.

“There are others. They need help,” Serenity said, making sense of what she had seen in Frank’s mind. “Through there.” She pointed at the door at the back of the room. Logan tried the door but found it locked.

“There’s someone right behind it,” Serenity warned when he pulled back to kick the door open. “There’s no room to move.” Logan slid his claws down along the hinges and set the door aside. A dozen people were huddled together in the cramped room beyond.

“Shit,” Logan swore, scanning the people inside. Everyone had scabbed over or fresh wounds from the cat of nine tails. “We’re going to get you help,” Logan said, standing back.

“Hank’s on his way,” Serenity relayed.

“How are you doing, kid?” Logan asked, ushering people out so they would be split between the two rooms.

“I’m fine,” Serenity dismissed his concern, walking across the room. She found a trunk where the FOH had put everyone’s clothes and started passing them out. 

“I doubt that,” Logan said, coming over to stand by her. “Sit down. I’ll do this.”

“Get some first aid kits. Some of them have lost too much blood,” Serenity told him without heeding his words. Logan nodded and left.

“Chad, will you do this?” Serenity asked, indicating the clothes.

“Sure,” Chad said, hurrying over. He was still a bit wide-eyed. Serenity dressed and went into the back room to check on the people who had lost the most blood and couldn’t stand. She cut strips off her jeans and the bottom of her shirt for makeshift bandages.

“Stay awake,” Serenity told them. “There’s a doctor on his way. He’ll be here in a few minutes.” A few other people knelt down with her and began talking to keep the wounded awake. Serenity gave them a smile. She heard Logan return and nodded to the others before going to meet him.

“I gave the owner a heads-up,” Logan said. “The prof’s been talking with him.” He looked around the group. “Does anyone know any first aid?” A few people stepped forward.

“Start with the people in the back,” Serenity instructed. “A doctor is on his way.”

_ “Hank, ETA?” _ Serenity asked.

_ “Two minutes,”  _ Hank said.

“Two minutes,” Serenity related to Logan. Her right arm was stiff. The bone had healed crooked and needed to be reset but that would have to wait. 

“Chad, go to the front desk and ask for more kits. Tell them Logan sent you. We’re in the farthest room in the basement,” Logan said. Chad nodded and scurried out. Serenity, Logan, and those with first aid kits got to work patching everyone up.

Chad returned with a frazzled Jason at his side. Both had their arms full of first aid kits.

“You bastard, what…” Jason started in, moving toward Logan. Serenity jumped up and put herself between them.

“He didn’t do this,” she told Jason firmly.

“Speaking of which, those two are going to wake up at some point,” Logan mentioned. His hand curled into a fist. 

“There’s more rope over there. Tie them up,” Serenity told him then frowned. “On second thought, I’ll do it. You keep working.”

“What? You don’t trust me, kid?” Logan asked, glaring at the unconscious men.

“Trust you not to open an artery while you’re tying them up? No. Not really.”

“That’s not what I would do,” Logan said, a growl coming through in his voice.

“I don’t think anyone here has the stomach for what you would do,” Serenity said, shooting him a glare. Logan let it pass and went back to bandaging the wounded.

“What’s going on?” Jason asked, staring between Serenity and Logan.

“Long story. Right now, grab a kit and get to work,” Logan told him. 

Serenity had some trouble hauling the FOH members into the chairs but refused to ask Logan for help. He was too angry. 

She tied the men up then gagged and blindfolding them to be on the safe side. If they started running their mouths, she might not be able to stop Logan from tearing into them.

Hank arrived and went straight to the back. His appearance caused a stir and a few people backed away from him.

“That’s Hank. He’s the doctor,” Serenity explained to the frightened club members, going back to check on Hank.

“Yes, thank you, just hold him still,” Hank was telling a nervous girl.

“If you need anything, Hank,” Serenity said for the girl’s sake more than needing to say anything to Hank. She gave the girl a reassuring smile.

“I think my assistants here and I have everything we need but thank you, Serenity,” Hank said with a polite nod, already getting to work. “That’s right, good firm pressure,” Hank told another boy who was working on someone else. Serenity went back out.

“Everything alright?” Logan asked without looking up.

“Hank’s got things under control,” Serenity said. After people were seen to, they started moving toward the door.

“Wait,” Logan bid. The people who had been about to leave froze.

“It’s all right. We just want to explain that what happened to you in this room had nothing to do with the club,” Serenity assured. “These men are from a group of mutant-hating extremists called the Friends of Humanity. They tricked you and took you without your partners’ knowledge or permission.”

“And if any dom gives you any lip about punishing you for anything that happened down here, have them see me,” Logan told them with a steely edge in his voice. 

“You and your partners are welcome to come talk to us about what happened and who these men are,” Serenity continued calmly. “They’re not supposed to be here. These men are not club members and they’re not doms. They are mutant terrorists and they will be convicted for their crimes.”

There were a few nods and the treated individuals left.

“Did Chuck give you that speech,” Logan asked.

“No,” Serenity retorted, glaring at him. “Are you saying I sound like the professor? Because I would find that insulting.” Logan smiled at her and got back to work.

Hank stabilized the wounded in the back room and came out to help the others. When they had done all they could, Logan went to Serenity. Chad stepped between them.

“You’re not her dom,” Chad declared with his back straight and chin high. He matched Logan’s short stature and looked him in the eye. “You don’t deserve to be.” Logan sighed.

“Look, kid…” Logan said.

“No! After what you did…” Chad yelled.

“He didn’t do anything, Chad,” Serenity assured him, stepping around the blonde.

“He hit you during the show. He had no right,” Chad rebuffed.

“He pulled he punch,” Serenity told him.

“No I didn’t,” Logan said.

“Shut up, Logan,” Serenity growled.

“And he humiliated you in front of everyone,” Chad accused, glaring at Logan.

“There were rumors of FOH members within the club. We were trying to draw them out, and exposing me as a mutant was the best way to do that. That was the whole point of the show,” Serenity explained. “Believe me, the most embarrassing part of all that was having sex in front of everyone.” 

Serenity remembered too late that Hank was in the room. She shut her eyes and willed the doctor to keep his mouth shut.

“It sounds like this turned out to be quite the interesting assignment,” Hank commented.

“One more word, Hank, and I’ll give you the closest shave you’ve ever had,” Serenity warned, unsheathing her claws. Logan chuckled.

“There’s the spitfire temper we all know and love,” Logan remarked.

“The same goes for you, bub,” Serenity warned him. Logan just laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. Serenity winced.

“Christ, kid, you’re not healed yet?” Logan demanded, pulling his arm away.

“It needs reset,” Serenity said, holding her arm out. “If you don’t mind.” Logan grabbed hold of her forearm.

“Brace yourself, kid,” Logan told her. Serenity nodded and Logan rebroke her arm. Serenity’s jaw clenched hard. “Did that do it?” Logan asked.

“Son of a bitch,” Serenity swore under her breath. She waited while the bone knit itself back together then rotated and bent her arm. “Yeah, that did it,” she said, wiggling her fingers until they stopped tingling.

“How is that possible?” Chad asked, gaping at her.

“Healing factor, kid,” Logan said. “We’ve both got one. That’s the only reason she’s still alive.” Logan’s fist clenched and he turned to glare at the tied up FOH members.

“Calm down, Logan,” Serenity placated, giving him a hard stare.

“You call him by his name,” Chad said in a quiet tone. “This whole thing was an act, wasn’t it? He’s not really your dom.” Chad’s eyes dropped. Jason stepped forward and placed his hand on the small of the blonde’s back.

“Look, kid. We were here undercover,” Logan said. “But that doesn’t make it an act. Let’s face it, Serenity’s not cut out to be a sub fulltime.” Serenity smiled. “You saw her. She takes charge like a born leader. She’d skin me alive if I tried to be a dom to her all the time.” 

“But if you’re not a real dom…” Chad mumbled with his face to the floor. There was a tremor in his voice. Serenity nudged Logan in the ribs.

“Aw, hey,” Logan said, grasping Chad’s chin and tilting it up. Chad’s eyes were watery. “Our reason for being here was to stop the FOH, but the rest was up to us. I wouldn’t have done anything I didn’t want,” Logan said. “You were what I wanted. What she wanted. None of that was an act.” The tears that had welled up in Chad’s eyes broke and streaked down his face. 

“Got that, boy?” Logan asked, firming up his voice and his grip. Serenity offered Chad a smile and Chad nodded. Logan dropped the boy’s chin and Chad wiped his face. 

“I might not be a born sub, but he’s a natural dom,” Serenity said, winking at Chad. Logan smirked and wrapped his arm around her as he kissed her.

“Love is the greatest refreshment in life,” Hank quoted, “Pablo Picasso.”

Still glued to Logan, Serenity held out her fist and unsheathed a single claw.

“In the words of…” Hank started to say. Serenity pulled back and glared at him.

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you the virtue of silence?” she rebuked.

“The virtue of silence is a great piece of knowledge. A wise Italian Proverb,” Hank said.

“Good. Implement it now,” Serenity snapped at him. Logan laughed and Jason cracked a smile.

“You said something about a spitfire temper,” Jason commented. Logan smirked at him.

“I told you she had claws,” Logan pointed out. 

“Quite literally, I see,” Jason observed. Serenity sheathed her claw and smiled.

“Well, our work seems to be done here. Professor Xavier and the owner of this establishment will see to it that these men are properly charged and arrested,” Hank said. Serenity looked up at Logan with one brow raised in question.

“You go ahead, Hank,” Logan said. “We’re booked for the week.” Serenity grinned.

“As you wish,” Hank acquiesced. “I trust you’ll enjoy yourselves.”

“One of these days, Hank,” Serenity warned him, glaring at the doctor.

“Now, now, pet, be nice,” Logan chided her. Serenity let out an irritable sigh and gave Logan a hard look.

“You’re only encouraging him, you know,” Serenity said.

“I wouldn’t worry about him right now, pet,” Logan advised her. Serenity glared at him and Hank slipped away without further comment, carrying the two men still tied to their chairs.

“Do I need to remind you of your own words?” Serenity prompted. “Something along the lines of if any dom gives you any lip about punishment.”

Logan’s grin widened. He looked up at Jason.

“Real smooth, isn’t she?” he commented.

“I’ll say,” Jason said. “You have quite an extraordinary kitten there.” Chad fidgeted.

“Um, can I say something while we’re down here?” Chad asked, keeping his eyes down.

“Go ahead, cub,” Jason encouraged. He ran his hand through Chad’s hair and brought the boy’s head up to meet his eyes. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that I was a…” Chad looked away and swallowed.

“Cub, I knew,” Jason told him. Chad’s eyes jerked back and widened. Jason chuckled. “You float in your sleep. I wake up to find you hovering above the bed every morning.” Chad flushed deeply, his eyes stuttering back to the floor. 

“I don’t care about that, cub,” Jason said. “In fact, it could make things pretty interesting in the future.” Chad’s eyes came up full of surprise. He smiled shyly.

“I don’t really know how it works,” Chad admitted.

“We’ll just have to experiment,” Jason said, running his hand down the boy’s chest to the removable pouch over his crotch. He fondled the boy through the leather.

“After the week’s up, you’re welcome to come visit us,” Logan offered. “We live at a school that provides mutants with a safe environment to learn how to use and control their powers.”

“Now who sounds like the professor,” Serenity teased, smirking. Logan swatted her on the ass and Serenity gave him a cheeky grin.

“We could give you some pointers too,” Serenity said. “There are a few mutants there who can levitate in some form or another.”

“Really?” Chad asked. He had the most expressive eyes Serenity had ever seen.

“Door’s open,” Logan said. “Anytime.”

“Um,” Chad glanced at Jason’s chest, not looking him in the eye out of habit. “What about my bear?”

“Visits have to be scheduled for the sake of the other residents, but you’re free to see each other whenever you like,” Logan said.

“But we—we live together,” Chad said, fidgeting. “I wouldn’t be able to… I don’t want to be away from him.”

“There’s the boathouse,” Serenity said to Logan. “The only ones that ever go over there are you and Remy.”

“That could work,” Logan said, nodding. “We’d have to check with the professor, but there’s a fixer upper on the edge of the property you could stay in. Chad could even live there with you, but he’d have to stick to the training schedule.”

“Training schedule?” Jason asked, arching a brow with a smile.

“Not anything like that,” Logan said with a laugh. “The school isn’t affiliated with BDSM.” Serenity wrinkled her nose at the thought.

“The training sessions are to help students learn how to use their powers,” Logan said. “The simulations challenge the students’ ability to use their power under pressure.”

“Logan runs the training sessions, just to warn you,” Serenity advised.

“You’re pushing it, pet,” Logan warned. Serenity grinned. A smile worked its way across Chad’s face.

“Well, I’d have to think about it,” Chad said, glancing at Jason.

“We’ll talk about it,” Jason said, nodding.

“Great, now how about we move upstairs?” Logan said. “I’d say these two have had enough of this room.”

“I’ve had enough of it myself,” Jason said, glaring in disgust at the cat of nine tails that was caked with Serenity’s blood.

“You protected me,” Chad realized, spinning to face Serenity. “You baited them so they wouldn’t hurt me.”

“I can take a beating and walk away from it unscathed,” Serenity shrugged.

“But they…” Chad said, his eyes going distant.

“Hey,” Serenity said, grabbing his arm. “Don’t think about it. I’m fine. Not a scratch, see.” She held at her arms. “They’re gone. They’re not going to touch me again. You’re safe. Nothing to worry about.” Chad shook his head with a rueful smile.

“You’re doing it again,” Chad said.

“She’s good at that, kid,” Logan said. “She’s foolhardy and overprotective.”

“Look who’s talking,” Serenity retorted with her hands on her hips. Chad laughed, his carefree smile returning. Jason smiled as well and leaned down to kiss Serenity on the cheek.

“Thank you for sparing my cub,” Jason said, looking her in the eye.

“It only made sense,” Serenity rationalized.

“Be a good pet and accept his gratitude,” Logan said, tapping her on the ass. Serenity rolled her eyes then lowered her head.

“You’re welcome,” she murmured.

“Attagirl,” Logan approved with a soft smile. He looked at Jason. “Deep down, she’s a real sweetheart.”

“I can tell,” Jason said, running his fingers down her cheek. “You’re a lucky man.”

“Don’t I know it,” Logan said. “You’ve got a good thing there, too.” 

Logan ran a hand down Chad’s neck, over his studded collar, and down his chest. When the boy’s nipples hardened, Logan tweaked them. Chad’s mouth fell open and his cock stirred in the pouch of his pants.

“What do you say we continue this upstairs,” Jason suggested, running his hand down to cup Chad’s bare ass.

“My room?” Logan asked, plucking at Chad’s nipples.

“Fine with me,” Jason agreed. “Come on, cub, we’re going to treat you right,” he said, breathing in Chad’s ear. “And this time, we’ll make sure you get to join in on the fun,” Jason said, tracing Serenity’s jaw. Serenity grinned with her eyes to the floor. 


	4. Chapter 4

The two doms led the way with Serenity and Chad trailing behind. Once inside the room, Jason pressed Serenity to the wall and kissed her. Serenity was surprised but warmed up quickly, kissing back and moaning into his mouth when he put his hands on her tits.

Logan did the same with Chad and his hand dropped to unsnap the boy’s pouch. He cupped Chad’s package, rolling Chad’s balls in his hand. Chad moaned, threading his fingers through the thick coat of hair on Logan’s chest.

“Oh God, yes,” Chad said, when Logan’s hand moved over his cock.

“Like that, boy?” Logan asked, biting at the rim of Chad’s ear. Chad trembled against him and whimpered.

“More, please,” Chad said, his mouth finding Logan’s nipple. He sucked on the nub.

Jason’s mouth was latched to Serenity’s nipple. He let it go and slid his hand into Serenity’s jeans.

“Let’s see you strip,” Jason said, backing off to watch. Serenity pulled her shirt off from where Jason had rucked it up under her arms. Reaching around, she unhooked the lacy red bra she wore and let it slide off her shoulders and onto the floor. 

She toed off her boots then spread her legs to unbutton her jeans and ease down the zipper. She was wearing sheer red panties underneath, which she shimmed off with her jeans. 

Jason stepped forward again, running his hand down her back, over her hip, and sliding his fingers across her dripping pussy. Her pushed one finger in and Serenity rolled her hips, riding his hand.

“More,” Serenity moaned.

“Call me daddy,” Jason ordered in a darkly seductive voice. An unexpected thrill of heat ran up through Serenity’s nerves.

“More, daddy,” Serenity said, bucking against his hand. “Please.” Jason complied, adding two fingers. Serenity shuddered and the walls of her sex clenched down on the additional digits.

Logan had moved to the bed with Chad straddling his lap, back to front, and was pumping his fingers into Chad’s ass, making the boy writhe against him. 

“Think you can take another, boy?” Logan asked, pumping Chad’s meat with his free hand. Chad bit back a moan and nodded shakily. Logan added a third finger, pressing in deep and stroking the boy’s prostate. Chad let out a moan, pushing himself down on Logan’s hand.

Jason brought Serenity over and had her face Logan and Chad while he stroked her clit.

“Logan tells me you like to watch,” Jason murmured, leaning down by her ear. “My cub goes wild for Logan. What do you say we let Logan pound the cub’s ass like my cub wants him to?”

“Mm, yes, daddy. The boss will do him good,” Serenity said, wiggling her ass against the erection Jason was sporting.

“I want you to suck my cub’s cock while he does,” Jason said. “He’ll like it. I want to see him come like that.” Serenity’s eyes fell shut. “And I’ll fuck your cunt while you do it. How’s that sound?”

“That sounds nice,” Serenity said. Logan moved to the middle of the bed and guided Chad onto his knees. Logan spread the boy’s cheeks and lined up with Chad’s hole.

“Make me proud, cub,” Jason said. Chad gripped his thighs and leaned down as Logan pressed forward. Logan groaned and Chad panted.

“That’s it, boy. Yer doing good,” Logan praised  watching his dick slide deep into Chad’s ass. Logan put his arm around Chad’s chest and pulled him down. Chad let his head fall back onto Logan’s shoulder with a low moan. 

“There you go, boy,” Logan urged, tweaking the blonde’s nipple while his other hand pumped the boy’s shaft.

“Logan knows how to coax the cub,” Jason said, sucking and nibbling at Serenity’s neck. He led her forward and Serenity crawled onto the bed so that she was facing Chad and Logan. Jason got behind her and entered her. Serenity pressed back to settle his cock fully inside her.

“You’re sopping wet,” Jason said. “Watching them really does get you hot.”

“My daddy working my pussy does too,” Serenity said, arching her back. Jason teased her clit.

“Daddy’s going to spoil his girl,” Jason said, grinning. “Go on and have a taste of the cub’s cock.” Serenity was only a few inches away from where Logan was jacking Chad off. 

She licked the tip of Chad’s shaft. The boy jumped at the contact and stared down at her in surprise. Serenity worked around Logan’s pumping fist, licking the underside and circling the head with the tip of her tongue. Serenity put her lips around the head and suckled.

“Like that, cub? She’s good, isn’t she? I can tell by the look on your face,” Jason said. Chad was blissed out, rocking his hips forward into Serenity’s mouth and back onto Logan’s dick. 

Jason started moving inside Serenity, snapping his hips forward and drawing moans out of her. Serenity dropped down to suck at Chad’s balls. The boy whimpered.

“I like hearing you moan, boy,” Logan said. He thumbed the eye of Chad’s shaft while Serenity mouthed Chad’s balls. He started pumping Chad’s cock again and Serenity switched back to milking the head. “Ah, fuck, your ass is tightening up.” Logan increased his pace.

“Boy’s about to blow, pet. Take over,” Logan told her. As Serenity took Chad fully into her mouth, Logan pinched and twisted at the boy’s nipples.

Jason fucked Serenity hard, watching her deepthroat his cub. He worked her clit faster and Serenity moaned around Chad’s cock. Serenity opened up an empathic link between the four of them so that when Chad exploded in her mouth it set off a chain reaction.

“Oh God!” Chad screamed, his eyes going wide.

“Fuck!” Jason swore, unloading into Serenity’s cunt. Logan howled and Serenity moaned around Chad’s shooting dick. Chad was shaking and Logan had to hold him up as he pulled out.

“Christ, kid, a little warning next time,” Logan said, glaring at Serenity as he eased Chad down onto his side.

“That was you?” Jason asked, also pulling out and falling back onto the bed.

“I had my mouth full,” Serenity quipped  with an innocent grin as her pussy spasmed pleasantly. She knelt up and kissed Logan full on the mouth. “And you called me kid.” 

Logan laughed, setting his hands on her hips.

“What do you want to make up for it?” Logan asked. Serenity’s eyes sparkled.

“Anything I want?” Serenity asked.

“You name it, pet,” Logan agreed. Serenity grinned.

“Fuck me,” she said. “All night.” Logan grinned.

“They’re going to need to rest,” Logan said, nodding to the two quivering bodies on the bed.

“They can join in when they’re ready,” Serenity said. “You fuck me now.”

“Just cause I owe you, doesn’t mean yer off the hook, pet,” Logan said. “Watch your mouth.” Serenity grinned and wriggled against him, dragging her nipples across his furry chest.

“Punish me then, boss,” Serenity goaded. “If I’ve been bad.” Logan pushed her onto her back and mounted her in one swift thrust. They came several times before Chad and Jason regained enough energy for round two. This time Serenity was sucking Chad off while Jason fucked him and Logan fucked her.

“Gonna give you a Pavlovian response to the kitten,” Jason told Chad as he screwed his cub’s ass. “You’ve already got one for Logan.” Chad moaned helplessly, sending them all into orgasm once more.

“Fuck, I don’t know if I can do this all night,” Jason said, collapsing while Logan and Serenity changed to a different position.

“Healing factor comes in handy,” Logan said while Serenity lowered herself onto him. 

The next round Chad and Jason joined in on, Logan was gentle with the boy, pumping his hips slowly and stroking the boy’s cock at an easy pace. He brought the boy to the edge and back several times before letting him cum. The impact of the four hyped up orgasms was so strong it knocked Jason and Chad out cold.

“Christ, pet,” Logan said, shaking the stars from his eyes.

“Empathy comes in handy too,” she said, sneaking over to kiss Logan. “Now do me nice too, won’t you, boss?” she requested, snuggling against him. Jason and Chad didn’t wake up until early morning. They had just enough energy left to join Logan and Serenity in a final round.

“You two have been at it all night?” Jason asked, wiping his brow.

“The whole time,” Serenity confirmed.

“Manners, pet,” Logan reminded her. Her smile was so radiant Logan didn’t have it in him to do more than reprimand her. Serenity snuggled against Logan, practically purring as she nuzzled his neck. Logan stroked his hand down her back a few times.

“Are you content, pet?” Logan asked.

“Mmm, yes, boss,” Serenity murmured.

“Good,” Logan nodded.

“We’ll just let ourselves out,” Jason said, seeing Serenity’s eyes start to droop. Logan nodded and eased Serenity under the covers. Serenity curled against him, draping her leg across his and curling her arm over his chest.

“Sleep well, pet,” Logan said, kissing her forehead. He got a sleepy murmur in reply.

The rest of the week went fast. Logan got a number of visits from the partners of the mutants who had been taken. He talked with each of them, suspending the rules so he could speak with both the doms and subs as equals. Serenity also explained that the stunts Logan had pulled at the show and the sub gathering room had been faked.

A few doms without mutant connections also confronted Logan about how he’d treated Serenity. Logan let them speak with Serenity and the doms left with a handshake from Logan.

More than a few doms approached Logan wanting to share his pet. The ones that were in it for the thrill of fucking a mutant, Logan turned away immediately. The select few who were genuinely interested in Serenity, he allowed a taste of his pet.

Serenity became increasingly popular in the sub gathering room. The mutant subs flocked to her, which caught the attention of the rest of the subs in the room. Serenity was cordial with the subs, but she sought out Chad’s company whenever he was available.

At the end of the week, Logan went to Jason’s room with Serenity in tow.

“Logan, welcome,” Jason said, ushering the dom and his sub in.

“We’re about to head out,” Logan said. “Thought we’d come say goodbye.”

Chad came over with his head bowed. He swayed toward Logan but kept his distance.

“My cub and I have been talking,” Jason said. “We thought he might try out that school of yours.” Logan grinned and lifted Chad’s chin, urging him to look up.

“We’d be happy to have you, boy,” Logan said. A grin split across Chad’s face. “It might take some adjustment though. While you’re a student, I’d be your teacher not a dom. That means you couldn’t act like a sub. Think you can handle that?”

Chad’s brow crumpled and he glanced worriedly at his bear.

“It wouldn’t affect how you behave toward your bear. And you’d only need to act differently toward Logan on school grounds,” Serenity reassured, catching Chad’s gaze.

“I know it will take some getting used to,” Logan said. “I’ll go easy on you.”

“Well, okay,” Chad said, worrying his lip.

“I talked to the professor. He says it’s fine for you to live at the boathouse,” Serenity said, speaking to Jason.

“You can look up, kitten,” Jason said. Serenity smiled.

“As Chad’s partner your cost of living is covered by the school,” Serenity said. “A few of the students are going to work on fixing up the house. Until it’s ready, you’re welcome to stay in one of the guest rooms.”

“We live in Philadelphia. I’ll have to make moving arrangements,” Jason said.

“We can help you haul your stuff,” Logan said. “The school’s got a couple of pick-ups.”

“And whatever furniture you need will be provided,” Serenity said. “Just pick it out and the professor will have it ordered.”

“That is very generous of this professor of yours,” Jason said.

“Charles Xavier,” Serenity said. She paused and her brow furrowed. She sighed in annoyance. “He says it’s his pleasure. You’re the first non-mutant, long-term partner of a student at the school. He wants you to feel welcome.” She glared off to the side.

Jason arched a brow and Logan laughed.

“Serenity and Chuck are telepaths,” Logan explained. “He’s telling her what to say.”

“God, Logan, did you have to bring that up now?” Serenity said, turning to glare at him. She sighed and turned back to Jason. 

“The professor only makes telepathic contact after receiving permission. He is very respectful of people’s privacy,” Serenity said. She winced and glared. “You can tell him yourself when he gets there, professor.” Logan laughed.

“He givin’ you an earful, kid?” Logan asked.

“Yes, and I blame you,” Serenity said, shooting Logan a glare. 

“You’re a telepath too?” Chad asked. “How many powers do you have?”

“Too many,” Serenity said. “I copy other mutant’s powers when I touch them.”

“Then you have my power?” Chad asked.

“Yes,” Serenity said.

“Do you know how to use it?” Chad asked.

“I already have the ability to levitate,” Serenity said, smiling, “but I can help you learn to use your power.”

“Are you a teacher at the school too?” Chad asked.

“No,” Serenity said.

“She’s got the makings of one though,” Logan said. “Hell, if Chuck made me a teacher, he could make anyone a teacher.”

“Thanks but no thanks,” Serenity said, wrinkling her nose. Logan snorted.

“Here’s the school’s card. When you’re ready to move, give us a call,” Logan said, handing the card to Jason then shaking his hand. “Until then.”

“I look forward to it,” Jason said.

“See you later,” Serenity said to Chad, pecking him on the cheek. Chad laughed and smiled.

“Mind your bear, boy,” Logan said, gripping the boy’s chin. Chad flushed.

“Yes sir,” Chad said, pressing his lips together. Logan kissed him, claiming his mouth. Chad clung to Logan and kissed him desperately. When Logan pulled back there, Chad bowed his head.

“You’ll still… be like this when we’re not in school, right?” Chad asked, chewing on his lip.

“Count on it, boy,” Logan said, reaching down to cup Chad’s budding erection. Chad whimpered and thrust his hips out for more.

“Please,” Chad said when Logan pulled away.

“Gives you something to look forward to, boy,” Logan said, grinning. “Take care,” he said to Jason, leading Serenity out. Logan checked them out and they left the club.

“You gave that poor boy blue balls,” Serenity remarked  once they were in the Jeep on their way home.

“Jason will take care of him,” Logan said. Serenity sat back in her seat. It was nice to be out of the sub role but it felt strange not having a collar around her neck.

“That was fun,” Serenity said, throwing Logan a sidelong look. 

“Think we should go again sometime?” Logan asked.

“Not when we’re going to have Jason and Chad right there at our fingertips,” Serenity said with grin. Logan smiled.

“You’re fond of that boy,” Logan commented.

“Aren’t you?” Serenity asked, her lips curling with a smile.

“It’s more than that though,” Logan said. “You don’t warm up so easily to just anyone. Why Chad?”

“He’s so open and genuine,” Serenity said, shrugging. “He’s easy to like.”

They returned to the institute and got a call from Jason a week later. Then Logan, Serenity, Scott, and Jean drove to Philadelphia in two pick-up trucks to help the pair move.

“Logan,” Jason greeted them as they pulled up to the small apartment. They shook hands and then Jason leaned down to kiss Serenity on the cheek. 

“Hello, kitten,” Jason whispered in her ear. Serenity laughed and hugged Jason around the neck.

“Thank you for coming,” Jason said, extending a hand to Scott and Jean in turn.

“It’s our pleasure,” Scott said, shaking off his surprise at Serenity’s easy-going response to Jason’s greeting.

“Chad’s inside finishing the last minute packing,” Jason said. “Come in.” Chad jumped up as soon as he saw Logan and a deep flush bloomed across his face. His eyes dropped automatically, but he caught himself and looked up again quickly.

“Good to see you again, Chad,” Logan said with a warm, knowing smile. He extended his arm and gave Chad’s hand an affection squeeze.

“You too, Logan,” Chad said, his voice wavering on his name. Serenity hid a smirk and waited for her turn. Chad finally tore his eyes away from Logan long enough to meet her gaze.

“Hey, Chad,” Serenity said, moving in for a hug.

“Hi,” Chad said with his beaming, signature smile. Chad’s smiles were contagious. Serenity eyed the plain leather choker he wore as a substitute for his typical studded collar.

“We’re very happy you’ve decided to join us at the institute, Chad,” Jean said, offering her hand.

“Thank you,” Chad said, “uh, for having me.” He shook her hand, blushed, and glanced at Jason for help.

“We’re grateful for the offer,” Jason stepped in.

“Right, let’s get your stuff loaded and be on our way then,” Logan said. Jean and Serenity cheated, using their telekinesis to take some of the weight off the heavier furniture.

When they were finished, Jason and Chad followed the two pick-ups back to Westchester. They pulled in through the mansion gates and veered off on a freshly paved road to the boathouse.

“This is it,” Logan said, coming around Jason’s car as the pair got out.

“Wow, it looks great,” Chad said, his eyes roaming over the cozy cottage.

“We can leave the trucks here, if you want to take a quick look around then come up and see the mansion, Chad,” Scott said.

“The rest of the X-Men are eager to meet you,” Jean added.

“Okay,” Chad said, sounding nervous.

Logan and Serenity stood inside the doorway while Jason and Chad toured the house.

“Go ahead, cub, you’ll be fine,” Jason murmured, leaning in close to nip at the boy’s ear.

“M’kay,” Chad said, shuddering at the soft nibbles along the shell of his ear. The pair came back out and joined the four X-Men.

“Jason, if you want to plan out where you want things moved, Jean can come back and help put everything in place with her telekinesis,” Scott said.

“I’ll do that,” Jason said with a nod. They walked back to the mansion with Chad sticking close to Logan and Serenity. Serenity moved closer and squeezed Chad’s hand once earning a grin from the blonde. Once they were out of the trees and the mansion came into full view, Chad’s jaw dropped.

“You weren’t kidding when you called it a mansion,” Chad said.

“We have to be large enough to accommodate any mutant that wishes to stay with us,” Scott explained.

The professor and most of the X-Men were waiting in the foyer to greet them. Chad’s eyes bulged when he saw Kurt’s furry blue form.

“Chad, welcome, I’m professor Charles Xavier,” Xavier said, rolling forward with his hand out.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you,” Chad said, shaking his hand. “Thank you for having me here.”

“It’s our pleasure,” Xavier said. “Let me introduce you to a few of your fellow students. This is Kitty Pride, Kurt Wagner, Bobby Drake, Remy Lebeau, Rogue, and Ororo Munroe, a teacher here at the institute. You’ve already met Hank McCoy, our physician.”

“Hello,” Chad said, giving them all a small wave and timid smile.

“I understand you’ll be staying in the boathouse with your partner, but there’s also a room set up for you here should you ever require it,” Xavier said.

“All right,” Chad said, hedging the professor’s gaze. Xavier led Chad on a tour of the mansion with Logan and Serenity trailing behind for support.

“This is all very new for you. Take as much time as you need to settle in,” Xavier said when they returned to the foyer. “Logan and Serenity or any of the other residents will be happy to assist you if you have any questions. And my door is always open if you’d like to talk.”

“Okay,” Chad said, scooting unconsciously closer to Logan. Xavier nodded and left Chad to Logan and Serenity.

“Wow,” Chad mumbled.

“Overwhelming, isn’t it,” Serenity said. Chad nodded. “I just joined a few months back.”

“Really?” Chad said. “Then how long have you two been…” He trailed off, glancing between Logan and Serenity.

“Since a couple weeks before the convention,” Logan said. “Serenity was rather persuasive.” He smirked and Serenity shot him a smug look.

“You were the one that came looking for me at the bar and nearly laid claim to me on the dance floor,” Serenity said with an arch look. Logan crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing.

“That son of a bitch was trying to lay his hands on what’s mine,” Logan said. Serenity tilted her head back, exposing her neck.

“I think he got the message,” Serenity said. Chad looked between them and grinned.

“He really is a natural dom,” Chad said somewhat quietly to avoid being overheard.

“He really is,” Serenity agreed. Logan reached out, catching Serenity’s chin briefly then let go. 

“We should get back so you and Jason can start unpacking,” Serenity said.

“Yeah, I’m eager to see how our new place looks once we’re done,” Chad said, grinning.

Serenity’s eyes went distance for a moment then she grimaced.

“Oh gross,” Serenity said. “Never mind Jean, I’ll just help move things.”

“The lovebirds at it again?” Logan asked, smirking at Serenity’s wrinkled nose.

“Yes, and I will never get that mental picture out of my head,” Serenity said.

“You saw them?” Chad asked.

“Just a vague mental impression,” Serenity said, “but when it comes to those two, that’s way more than enough.” Logan laughed. They went back to the boathouse and moved the furniture and boxes to the locations Jason designated for them.

“A nice King size bed, I see,” Jason said, standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

“We thought it might come in handy,” Logan said, grinning at Chad who was blushing with his head bowed.

“Perhaps the four of us should christen the new bed,” Jason suggested, eying Serenity. She ducked her head in a show of submission, but she wasn’t really in the role yet, which was evident by the predatory smirk on her face.

“What do you say, boy?” Logan asked, his voice turning gruff. Chad shivered all over and fought to keep his eyes from seeking out Logan’s face without permission.

“Yes, please,” Chad said, his face crumpling in need. Jason stepped up and slid his hand down the back of Chad’s pants. Chad moaned when Jason entered him with just his fingertip.

“Take him, Logan,” Jason said. “His ass is already begging for it.” Logan smirked then turned his attention to Serenity.

“You gonna be good for Jason, pet?” Logan asked. Serenity felt a tremor make its way between her legs.

“I’ll try, boss,” Serenity said, the title rolling off her lips. She eyed high up Logan’s chest until she could see the tip of his chin.

“You might have your work cut out for you, Jason,” Logan said. “I haven’t dommed her since the convention.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Jason said, moving over and stroking his hand down Serenity’s back to her ass.

“I brought this,” Logan said, holding up Serenity’s leather inhibitor collar. Serenity’s eyes sparkled. “And here’s the controller to activate it.”

“We’ll just leave it turned off for now,” Jason said, setting the controller aside and strapping the collar around Serenity’s neck. He trailed his fingers down to pluck at Serenity’s nipples through her shirt then lower to cup her mound.

Serenity arched into his touch and fought to keep her head lowered in submission.

“Please, daddy,” she murmured, her hand coming to rest on Jason’s biceps. Jason chuckled.

“That’s a good girl,” Jason said. “If you want a reward, you’re going to have to earn it. Strip and kneel at my feet, little kitten.” Logan smirked at the display then turned and motioned for Chad to come closer.

“Your bear’s got the right idea, boy. Open your pants and pull out your dick then get down on your knees,” Logan said. Chad flushed, his hands shaking as he did as he was told.

“You’re gonna suck my cock now, boy,” Logan said, carding through the boy’s blonde hair. “Get it ready for your ass.” Chad swallowed hard and carefully undid the heavy buckle of Logan’s belt. He took out Logan’s hard length and slid it into his mouth, closing his eyes as he swallowed around it.

Serenity was already bobbing on Jason’s hard cock. She pulled back and sucked on the head, moving to take hold of the rest of the length.

“Don’t use your hands, kitten,” Jason said. “In fact, we’re just going to take away the temptation all together.” He stepped away and rooted through one of the boxes stacked along the wall. Jason came back with a pair of leather cuffs.

“Hands behind your back, kitten,” Jason said. Serenity lowered her chin and pulled her arms back. Jason cuffed them in place then returned to his previous position. “Here you go, pretty girl, open up.” Serenity let her mouth fall open and Jason slid back inside of her.

“You handle her well,” Logan said, guiding Chad along his cock. Serenity pulled back to lap along the length of Jason’s dick, sucking gently and nuzzling at his balls.

“Mmm, yeah, kitten,” Jason said, stroking her hair. “That just means she’s been trained well,” Jason said to Logan. Logan smirked and pulled Chad off him.

“Clothes off then on your knees on the bed, boy,” Logan said, running a thumb across his swollen lips. Chad scrambled out of his clothes and positioned himself on the bed.

“Lube’s in that open box,” Jason said, indicating the box he’d gotten the handcuffs from.

“Think the boy’s gonna need this too,” Logan said, taking out a cock ring. He positioned himself behind Chad, fastened the cock ring on him, and began prepping him.

“He certainly will,” Jason said. “Up, kitten,” Jason said, cupping her cheek as she rose. “This way.” He led her to the bed and he lay down. “Suck me, cub,” he told Chad. The boy leaned down, offering Logan better access to his ass as he took Jason cock down his throat.

“And I’m going to eat you out, kitten,” Jason said. Serenity’s lips curved in anticipation and she crawled overtop of Jason. The first brush of Jason’s tongue against her clit sent shivers up her spine.

Logan worked Chad’s ass then lined up and pushed in. The boy gave a muffled groan around Jason’s cock and his back bowed inward.

“Easy, boy,” Logan said, his hands framing Chad’s hips. Chad shuddered hard as Logan eased his way in. “Yer doing fine,” Logan encouraged, stroking his back and trailing his fingers along the boy’s throat as it bobbed on Jason’s dick. Chad moaned.

Jason laved his tongue against the lips of Serenity’s cunt, thrusting inside several times before coming back to suck on her clit. Serenity’s breath hitched and she trembled from the stimulation. Jason ran his hands up Serenity’s thighs, soothing her as he returned to flicking her pleasure nub with his tongue.

Chad writhed under Logan and hollowed his cheeks around Jason’s cock in his mouth. His body was burning up and the ring around his hard length was driving him mad. He had been ready to cum when he’d had Logan’s dick in his mouth. He clamped down on Logan as he pounded into him. Chad lifted his head.

“Oh God, feels so good,” Chad moaned, wasting no time returning to his task.

“You keep giving your bear head, boy,” Logan said, his hips smacking against Chad’s ass with each hard thrust. Chad moaned around Jason’s dick.

“Don’t project, pet, the boy’s not going to have any strength left as it is,” Logan said, reaching around to stroke Chad’s angry red member. Chad throat constricted with a muffled yelp. Jason’s cock throbbed in his mouth and Chad swallowed the hot seed pouring down his throat. 

“Gonna let you cum now, boy,” Logan said, unfastening the cock ring. Chad’s vision danced with dark spots as he exploded into Logan’s waiting hand. Serenity and Logan went off seconds after one another, Serenity biting back her louder moans while Logan grunted, finishing off deep inside of Chad.

The four slowly made their way to the top of the bed and snuggled in. Jason lay on his back with Chad against his side. Serenity tucked herself up against Chad with her ass pressed against Logan side.

“That was nice,” Serenity murmured.

“Mmm,” Chad hummed in agreement, still too far gone for words.

“Happy to oblige you, kitten,” Jason said.

“Good to share our subs again,” Logan said, scratching at his furry belly. He chuckled. “Some welcome to the team, eh kid?”

“He’s referring to you,” Serenity said, nudging Chad gently.

“I thought he called you kid,” Chad said.

“He calls a lot of people kid. There’s very a slight difference when he’s referring to me. You’ll be able to pick it out after a while,” Serenity said.

“I liked the welcome a lot,” Chad said. Logan grunted in response.

“Training sessions are at eight, come if you’re up to it,” Serenity said then smirked. “Tomorrow’s a freebie, you might want to take it while you can. Logan won’t let you get away with skipping any other time.”

“Don’t give him any ideas, kid,” Logan said, a gravely tone coming through in his voice.

“I heard the difference that time,” Chad said, grinning.

“Get some sleep, both of you,” Logan said, turning to drape his arm over Serenity. His hand curled against her breast with his knuckles brushing against Chad’s arm.

“I second that,” Jason said. Chad and Serenity shared a smile before all four of them drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> French translations in the order they appear:  
> Mon ami - My friend. Masculine form.  
> Le garçon - The boy  
> Non - No  
> Oui - Yes
> 
> Brief flashback to a past abuse in this chapter. Look for the xxx and *** to skip.

Logan and Serenity woke early and carefully untangled themselves from the other pair. Chad stirred and reached out, catching Serenity’s arm.

“Is it time for training?” he asked in a sleep-laden voice. He’s bleary eyes were barely open.

“Not yet,” Serenity said in a soft voice. “Logan and I go early to spar. I can come wake you up when it’s time, if you’d like.”

“Okay,” Chad murmured before falling back asleep.

After they finished sparring, Logan and Serenity got a quick bite to eat. Then, while Logan drank his coffee, Serenity teleported down to the boathouse. She knocked but when there was no answer she went inside and roused Chad.

“Chad, wake up,” Serenity said. He was curled around Jason and using him as a pillow.

“Mm?” came Chad’s response.

“I thought you might want to take a shower before training,” Serenity said.

“Time to get up, cub,” Jason said, opening his eyes and smiling at Serenity. She gave him a pretty smile back.

“Morning, kitten,” Jason said, ushering her closer and kissing her.

“Morning,” Serenity returned.

“You can call me Jay out of role,” Jason said, sitting up when Chad levered himself off of him. “It’s what the cub calls me.”

“Jay, I like that,” Serenity said. Jason chuckled and pulled the covers away from Chad.

“Shower things are already in the bathroom, cub,” Jason said. “Now get a move on.” He swatted Chad’s ass gently and Chad sluggishly got out of bed. “He’s not a morning person.”

“I see,” Serenity said with an indulgent turn of her lips. “Better hurry if you don’t want to be late, Chad. Logan can be unforgiving when it comes to tardiness.” That quickened Chad’s movements considerably.  

“One of these days I’m going to have you dom the cub,” Jason said. Serenity smirked and curled into Jason’s embrace when he beckoned her. She had a lazy make-out session with Jason until Chad was showered and dressed.

“Behave for Logan, cub,” Jason said.

“Yes sir,” Chad said, inching closer in hopes of a kiss. Jason pulled in him and devoured his mouth for a moment then released him to Serenity.

“Go on,” Jason said, heading for the bathroom. Both Chad and Serenity admired the hard lines of his body before Serenity took Chad’s hand and guided him out of the bedroom.

“Have you ever been on a roller coaster?” Serenity asked.

“What? Uh, yeah,” Chad said, his brow furrowing.

“Do they make you queasy?” Serenity asked.

“No… why?” Chad said.

“I can teleport us there but I don’t want you feeling sick on your first day,” Serenity said. “It can be a little jarring, like the first drop on a roller coaster.”

“Roller coasters don’t bother me,” Chad said then paused. “It’s not dangerous, is it? Teleporting with someone else.”

“No, it’s not a problem,” Serenity said, “but we can walk if you’d prefer.”

“I don’t want to be late,” Chad said, chewing on his lip. Serenity couldn’t help but smile. The boy was so endearing.

“Logan wouldn’t punish you on your first day,” Serenity promised.

“I know,” Chad said. “I just don’t want to… disappoint him. Or walk in with everyone else already there.” Chad pouted a little and Serenity smiled.

“I’ll teleport us. Are you ready?” Serenity asked. Chad squeezed her hand a little tighter.

“Yeah,” Chad said. Serenity took them to the hall outside the Danger Room closest to the men’s locker room. Chad swayed a little and his face pinched with momentary vertigo but it cleared quickly.

“Woah,” Chad said. “That’s…”

“Yeah,” Serenity said. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m good,” Chad said, dropping Serenity’s hand.

“This way,” Serenity said, leading him to the Danger Room. Logan was inside waiting.

“Hey, kid,” Logan said. “You made it.”

“Yeah,” Chad said, suddenly grinning. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

“Wait until the session actually starts,” Serenity said. Logan cuffed her lightly in the arm.

“That’s enough out of you,” Logan said. Serenity smirked at him.

“There are spare uniforms in locker room you can use,” Logan said. “They’re in the closet on the left.”

“Okay,” Chad said, going to change. He came back out a few minutes later dressed in the standard black uniform.

“Not bad, kid,” Logan said, admiring the boy.

“This looks like something Jay would like,” Chad said, looking down at himself then flushing when he met Logan’s stare.

“Don’t give him a complex, Logan,” Serenity said, smirking.

“Too late for that,” Chad said, arching his back a bit. Logan gave him a feral grin and Serenity laughed.

“Later, kid,” Logan said. They waited for the rest of the students to filter in and then Logan got the session started.

“All right, we’re going to do some one-on-one training,” Logan said. “So pair up. Serenity, you’re with Chad.” Serenity nodded and pulled Chad off to the side.

“One-on-one? As in fighting?” Chad asked, biting his lip. “I don’t want to fight you.”

“Don’t worry, we’re not fighting. It’s sparring,” Serenity said. “Do you have any experience? Self-defense, martial arts?”

“No,” Chad said. 

“All right, then we’ll start with the basics,” Serenity said. Chad glanced around at the others who had started sparring. His eyes widened when he saw Rogue and Remy going at one another.

“Hey,” Serenity said, bringing his attention back. “You’ll get there, first you have to learn how to throw a punch.”

“Don’t waste so much energy on your punches, Kitty,” Logan said, drawing Chad’s attention.

“Everyone looks really good at this,” Chad said.

“A few of them came here knowing how to fight,” Serenity said, “but some, like Kitty, learned everything here.” Chad watched Kitty and Bobby spar then turned his attention back to Rogue and Remy.

“What about those two?” Chad asked.

“Remy knew a lot. Rogue knew self-defense,” Serenity said. “Here, make a fist.” Serenity gave him a few pointers on how to punch someone. “All right, now try that on me.”

“What?” Chad said with a look of horror. “I can’t hit you.”

“It helps to know what it feels like to punch someone,” Serenity said with a calm smile. “You’re not going to hurt me. Healing factor, remember?”

“But…” Chad said.

“Trust me,” Serenity said. “First just hit my palm.” The worried wrinkle between Chad’s eyes remained as he balled his fist and threw a half-hearted punch. “Again, harder,” Serenity said, leaving no room for argument. Chad punched her palm again with slightly more force. 

“Again,” Serenity said with a hard look. Her tone alone made it clear to give more. “Good.” Chad looked up at her, surprised.

“Really?” Chad said.

“Now, punch me in the arm,” Serenity said. Chad frowned. “What are you waiting for?”

Chad hesitated then punched her.

“I’m not made of glass, punch harder,” Serenity said. Chad gave her arm a solid punch then drew back with a hiss.

“Ow,” Chad said, shaking his hand out.

“Actually, my bones are lined with adamantium,” Serenity said, grinning. “Strong stuff. ”

After making his rounds, Logan came over and handed out a few pointers. Serenity spent the rest of the time teaching Chad the basics of self-defense.

“Good job,” Serenity said at the end of the session. Chad was sweaty under his uniform and his face was flushed but he grinned at her.

“Thanks,” Chad said.

“Good work. Dismissed,” Logan said.

“Chad,” Jean said, coming over to the boy. “There’s some food we’d like you to take back to the boathouse as a housewarming gift. You’re free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen and welcome to join us for meals.”

“Thank you,” Chad said. Jean offered a smile then left with the others.

“I’d like to eat with you guys, but I don’t want to eat without Jay there,” Chad said to Serenity.

“Hold that thought,” Serenity said, her focus drifting. Chad’s brow furrowed as he watched her.

“She’s talking to the professor,” Logan said, joining them.

“He says Jason is welcome to join us,” Serenity said. “He doesn’t want your partner to feel ostracized in the slightest. He is as much a part of the team as you are.”

“Okay,” Chad said with a grin. They left the danger room and parted ways at the main floor. At noon everyone reconvened in the dining  room, including Jason.

“Is the boathouse to your liking?” Xavier asked Jason and Chad. “Or is there anything else you need?”

“No, everything is just fine,” Jason said. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for us.” Chad nodded his agreement.

“It’s no trouble. We’re happy to have you here,” Xavier said.

“What were you both doing before you came here?” Jean asked.

“I was working at a local business as a sales clerk,” Jason said.

“And I stayed home and took care of the housework,” Chad said, flushing slightly.

“That’s a job in and of itself,” Jean said, smiling in encouragement.

“Like, what do you think of the institute so far, Chad?” Kitty asked.

“I like it here,” Chad said, smiling. “Everything is great.”

“Wait to you go to a few more training sessions, mon ami. You might change your tune,” Remy warned him.

“Can it, Cajun,” Logan said. Serenity smirked and everyone else laughed. The conversation broke up among the clustered groups of students. Chad and Jason joined in and seemed right at home. Afterwards, Chad returned home with Jason, and Remy pulled Serenity into one of the recreational rooms to play a game of pool.

“Le garçon seems friendly,” Remy said, racking up the pool balls. “You met him at the convention, non?”

“Yeah, that’s confidential though,” Serenity said.

“Oui, Remy figured. Remy noticed y’ve taken to him well is all,” Remy said, lining up his shot and breaking. Two solids went in.

“I like him,” Serenity nodded. “His partner too.” Remy held her eye.

“Y’ and Logan close with dem?” Remy asked, his implication clear.

“Yes,” Serenity said. “We bonded.” Remy nodded, sinking another solid.

“Remy understand.” 

“You’ll like them too,” Serenity said. “Jason’s kind and Chad is very sweet and cheerful.”

“Y’ t’ink dey accept a misfit like Remy?” Remy asked. He missed and Serenity took her turn.

“I’m sure of it,” Serenity said, smiling. Serenity played a few games of pool with Remy then went outside. She missed living in the wilderness; being outdoors was peaceful. Serenity walked the trails of the forest surrounding the mansion and sat under a tree to take a short catnap. She woke to Logan’s scent a few hours later.

“Been lookin’ for ya, kid,” Logan said, squatting down in front of her.

“‘m right here,” Serenity said, stretching.

“I see that,” Logan said. He braced himself on the tree behind her and caught her lips in a kiss. “Jason invited us over for dinner.”

“M’kay,” Serenity said. “Should I get dressed?”

“Nah, ya look fine,” Logan said. “Brought this though.” He held out her collar. Serenity scrunched her nose.

“I’m not really in the mood, Serenity said.

“Too bad, pet,” Logan said. “Jason went to the trouble of inviting us, so yer going to wear it and behave.” Serenity gave Logan a petulant look. “Do I gotta turn you over my knee, pet?” he asked, sending a shiver down Serenity’s spine. The idea of getting punished outdoors gave her an odd thrill.

“I think maybe you do,” Serenity said, holding Logan’s eye with a defiant gaze. Logan’s eyes narrowed and he shook his head with a sigh.

“If that’s what I’ve got ta do to get you into the sub mindset,” Logan said. He went to a fallen log and sat. “Come on.” Serenity stood and sauntered over. “I’m waiting,” Logan said when she didn’t lay across his lap.

Serenity held his eye before settling herself lightly over Logan’s bent legs. Logan braced his hand on her back and pulled down her pants and underwear. Serenity shifted, uncertain about her previous thrill from the outdoor exposure.

“Having second thoughts, pet?” Logan asked, rucking her pants down around her knees. Serenity held her head high. She wouldn’t back down, not until Logan met her challenge to his authority and overpowered her.

Logan brought his hand down on her ass with a resounding crack. Serenity jerked and bit back a hiss. Logan didn’t pause. He rained a long series of powerful blows on her tender ass, not giving her time to heal. Serenity squirmed uncomfortably but Logan held her fast.

“You know better, pet,” Logan said over the echoing slaps. Serenity refused to give in so easily. Her back bowed as she steeled her resolve. Logan sensed her resistance and upped the ante, spanking her ardently.

“We can do this all day,” Logan said, “perhaps this will give you better incentive.” Logan placed the collar around her neck and the next few blows stung more than before. Serenity gritted her teeth. Logan had activated the collar. Logan alternated his strikes and Serenity trembled. After a few of Logan’s stronger swipes, Serenity’s resolve crumbled. She went limp and whimpered quietly on the next lighter smack.

“Ready to behave, pet?” Logan asked. Serenity curled in around Logan’s leg and exposed her neck. Logan spanked her once more. “Didn’t hear ya.”

“Yes, boss,” Serenity said, forcing the words out.

“Doesn’t sound like yer quite there yet to me,” Logan said. He gave her another couple of swift smacks. Serenity quivered and yielded. 

“That’s better,” Logan said, removing his hand from her back. Serenity got off his lap and hesitated to see if Logan would give her permission to right her clothing. It had been easy to slip into the role of a sub in a familiar setting but being out in the open made her feel off-balance.

“Kneel,” Logan said. He was obviously aware of her dilemma. Serenity sunk to the ground with her pants still down around her ankles. She felt awkward. 

“Gonna work with ya,” Logan said, standing up and moving around behind her. “Head down.” Serenity titled her face to the ground. “Mind your form,” Logan told her. Serenity straightened. Logan was being patient with her.

“Don’t want anyone to know yer my pet, is that it?” Logan asked. Serenity didn’t have an answer. She was proud that Logan had chosen her, but was she ashamed of being his pet? She couldn’t say. She felt like she should be. It should be degrading.

“Makes ya nervous to think of someone coming out and seeing you on your knees at my feet,” Logan said from above her. Serenity wanted to squirm. Her shoulders curled in.

“You ashamed of bein’ my pet?” Logan asked. Serenity wanted to say no, but the thought of declare herself Logan’s pet in front of everyone made her cringe.

“Nothing to be ashamed abou’,” Logan said, shifting his weight behind her. “Yer mine, aren’t ya?”

“Yes, boss,” Serenity said. That she could answer without a doubt in her mind.

“You think Chad’s ashamed of bein’ Jason’s cub?” Logan asked.

“No,” Serenity said. Although, would Chad be willing to declare his status as a sub to the world? She didn’t know.

“Yer not ashamed to tell Remy how yer my pet,” Logan said. That was true. She had defended her status to Remy.

“If Remy came out and saw you right now, would you be ashamed?” Serenity would be, but only because she was getting scolded, not because she was on her knees as Logan’s pet. 

“Well, pet?” Logan prompted. Serenity hesitated. She would be opening a can of worms with what she was about to say.

“I trust Remy,” Serenity said.

“You don’t trust Scott or Jean?” Logan asked. Serenity was horrified by the idea of them seeing her like this. Serenity squirmed just thinking about it. He’d picked the worst possible people to name. Anyone else, she might be able to tolerate. 

Warren would be disgusted, but she could ignore that. And the students were just kids, they didn’t understand, but they might learn to accept the way things were, if not, no big loss. The professor, as disturbing as it would be for him to see her like this, did not judge. He already knew, to some extent, where things stood between her and Logan. And Ororo, well, she might electrocute Logan, but the idea of her knowing didn’t bother her. Perhaps she trusted Ororo more than she realized.

Scott and Jean though, they were another story. Jean wouldn’t understand. Jean would see being Logan’s pet as degrading and would pity her. Serenity had no patience for pity. And Scott would be outraged and disgusted for a multitude of reasons. Serenity hated the idea of dealing with that, yet she couldn’t write it off like she would Warren. Why?

“We’re going to talk about this later, pet,” Logan said. It sounded as if wanted to say kid. Serenity was not looking forward to that conversation either way. Logan walked around to stand in front of her. 

“Yer gonna suck my cock now, pet,” Logan told her, unzipping his pants. “We’re gonna get you back on track for dinner.” Serenity frowned. She wasn’t in the mood for playing the sub. She kept her head turned down as Logan drew his cock out and stroked it to hardness.

“Open up,” Logan said, putting his hand on her head. Serenity sighed and opened her mouth. Logan released a sigh as well. “Looks like we’re going to have to try a different tactic. Logan tucked himself away. Serenity’s brow furrowed. Was he going to spank her again?

“I’m not going to touch you until I deem you’ve learned your lesson,” Logan told her. “That means you can’t pleasure yourself, and you won’t find relief from Jason or Chad either.”

Serenity swallowed and her brow remained knit. She didn’t like the sound of that.

“Now we’re going to go to dinner and you’re going to behave yourself,” Logan said. Serenity waited until Logan gave the order. “Up, pet.” Serenity rose, albeit hindered by her rumpled clothes. Logan bent down and pulled her pants up, doing them up again. Logan then turned and led the way to the boathouse. Serenity followed behind, growing more nervous with the thought of her punishment.

“Logan, come in,” Jason said, smiling in greeting.

“Thanks for having me,” Logan said in a warm tone that didn’t betray his ire with Serenity. “I’m afraid I have to ask you not to engage with my pet tonight. She’s being punished.” The words shamed her more than she thought they would. Especially when Jason’s eyes came to rest on her bowed head. Chad was also in the room, which only made it worse.

“I see. That’s a shame,” Jason said. Serenity’s cheeks burned. “Please, have a seat at the table. Cub, fetch our dinner. Will your pet being eating tonight?” Jason asked.

“Just something you have lying around. I’m sorry if your preparations on her behalf go to waste,” Logan said. Serenity was beginning to regret her earlier misbehavior.

“Not at all, more for my cub to enjoy,” Jason said. Serenity felt miserable and hot all over. “Cub, bread and water for Logan’s pet.”

Logan sat at the table and motioned for Serenity to kneel at his feet. Serenity heard Chad bring out the food, which smelled wonderful. When he was done attending to Jason and Logan, he laid out a bowl with a single slice of bread in it and a bowl of water. She could feel the sympathy rolling off of Chad but couldn’t bear to look him in the eye. Chad then brought out a dish of meat and a side of fruit for himself.

“Are you settling in alright?” Logan asked.

xxx (unpleasant memories of the past)

“Just fine,” Jason said. Serenity stared at her scrap of bread and Logan and Jason’s conversation faded away. She wasn’t hot anymore. In fact, she felt cold and alone. The floor was hard under her knees and it was dark. All she had was a crusty old piece of bread and dirty bowl of water. The clothes on her back were dirty and felt scratchy against her skin. As lonely as she was, she preferred that to what it would mean to have company. 

She wouldn’t be alone for long though. They would be coming soon. Coming to use her over and over again. She squeezed her eyes shut. They blindfolded her so she couldn’t see them, but their voices and scents were ingrained in her memory. Every night they came, a different bunch each night, but it was always the same. Blind and gagged, she’d have to endure them raping her and often beating her.

 

***

Serenity jerked when Logan put a hand on her shoulder. She blinked hard to remind herself where she was. Her heart rate had picked up.

“Excuse us a moment,” Logan said to Jason. Serenity followed him wordlessly into the next room. “Kid…”

“I’m okay,” Serenity said. It was lie, but she was determined to get past this. “My thoughts drifted. I’m fine.”

“You’re not, kid,” Logan said. “I can smell the fear on you.” Serenity wanted to be held, but she refused to give in to her fears.

“I’m back now. I’ll be fine,” Serenity said.

“We can do this another time,” Logan said, half turning to go.

“Logan,” Serenity said, catching his attention. “It was just a memory. Avoiding what triggered it isn’t going to help. Just, keep going with your plans. It will work itself out.”

“Kid…”

“Don’t change anything,” Serenity said. “We’ve done this before. You’ve done it.” Serenity looked up at him. “Just overwrite the trigger.” Logan studied her face.

“All right,” he said. “If you get in too deep though, I’m pulling you out.” Serenity nodded. “Come on.” Logan took her back out and Serenity kept her eyes on the ground.

Jason and Chad hadn’t noticed anything amiss and could only speculate their chat in the other room had something to do with her punishment.

“Sorry about that,” Logan said, taking his seat. He pointed to the floor and Serenity knelt down. “You were saying…”

Serenity kept her eyes on the bowl with her bread. She leaned down concentrating on keeping her back arched and ate a bite. It was good bread, plain but fresh. She glanced over at what Chad was having and her stomach lurched unpleasantly. Serenity took a breath.

Chad had earned his meal. She had misbehaved, that was the only reason she had been given bread. Serenity ate another few bites. Her mouth felt dry so she drank from her dish of cool, fresh water.

“Cub’s been telling me about how he’s learning self-defense,” Jason said. Serenity finished her bread and sat up straight.

“He’s picked up on the technique very quickly,” Logan praised. He reached down and petted Chad’s hair. Serenity wished he’d do the same for her, but he’d said he wouldn’t touch her as part of her punishment for not heeding her boss. By the time they finished dinner, Serenity was yearning for Logan’s touch, even the slightly brush would suffice.

“I had something special planned for my cub,” Jason suggested.

“By all means,” Logan said. The doms stood.

“Clear the dinner things, cub,” Jason said.

“Let my pet do that,” Logan said. Jason nodded. “Clear the table, pet.” Serenity was almost grateful for the small show of attention as she went to work.

“Come on, cub, let’s get you ready,” Jason said. 

“When you’re done, come find us,” Logan told Serenity, following Jason. Serenity hurried but made sure to do a thorough job to please her boss. Then she went to the bedroom and knocked. Logan opened the door and left it open, turning his attention back to Jason and Chad on the bed.

A milking machine was attached to Chad’s cock and two bullet vibrators were taped across nipples. Jason was stretching his ass in preparation for the vibrator lying on the bed beside them.

“There we go,” Jason said, removing his fingers. He slid the vibrator inside and Chad whimpered, his body shuddering. Chad was wearing a harness and Jason pulled a strap around, securing the vibrator in place and clipping the strap to the waistband of the harness. The strap also acted as a ball splitter. He then tied the milking machine to the harness.

Jason helped Chad lay on the bed and used leather cuffs to strap him down in spread eagle fashion. He then suspended the machine in the air with a string hanging from the ceiling.

“Ready for your treat, cub?” Jason asked.

“Yes sir,” Chad said, wriggling as much as his restraints would allow. Jason smiled and reached over to turn the milking machine on to its lowest setting. He turned the bullets on as well and then the vibrator to low. Chad’s body quivered. Jason sat back and pulled his cock from his pants. Logan did the same.

The machine worked for a few minutes and Chad moaned softly. Jason turned the machine up a notch. Chad whimpered at the change and worked his hips.

“Your bear is goin’ ta milk you dry with that, boy,” Logan said. He was jacking himself off in long, hard strokes. Serenity stood watching the doms and Chad, her pussy getting wet from the sight.

“Ah, please,” Chad whimpered, straining against his bonds.

“You’re not done yet, cub,” Jason said, jerking himself off with one hand and turning the machine up with the other. Chad’s gasped and squirmed but the machine kept stroking his cock.  Serenity could see Chad’s cock through the clear lining. Her pussy ached for attention and she tore her eyes away from Chad to watch Logan who was focused solely on Chad.

The machine bobbed relentlessly on Chad’s cock even when he fought to dislodge it, jerking his hips.

“Please, please, sir,” Chad whined, panting to catch his breath.

“Not yet, cub,” Jason said.

“Yer almost there, boy,” Logan encouraged, fisting his dick.

Serenity wanted to get fucked by Logan. Her cunt was sopping wet and dripping. Jason reached out and rolled Chad’s balls under his fingers. Chad let out a hard moan, his head thumping back against the pillow.

“Ahh, please,” Chad whimpered. Jason took pity on him and slowed the machine. Chad’s body relaxed but he was still being milked.

“Are you ready to cum, cub?” Jason asked, screwing his own cock in his hand.

“Yes sir,” Chad said, wiggling his hips. Logan let go of his manhood to stroke his sac.

“Your balls look about ready to burst, boy,” Logan said, pulling at his own balls.

“Here you go, cub,” Jason said. He turned up the machine and Chad thrashed. Logan resumed jacking his cock off. Chad’s breathing became labored and he struggled to hold back.

“Please, please, sir,” Chad said.

“Are you going to cum, cub?” Jason asked, lightly brushing Chad’s balls with one hand and stroking his meat in the other.

“Yes, sir, please, let me cum,” Chad pleaded, his head thrashing back and forth as he fought off his impending orgasm.

“Boy begs real pretty,” Logan remarked, squeezing the base of his hard, leaking member. Serenity would give anything to suck Logan off. Her fingers trembled and it was only by sheer willpower she kept them from seeking out her throbbing cunt.

“All right, cub. Cum for me,” Jason said, dialing up the machine. Chad moans were choked off and he shot his load into the pumping machine. Chad’s back arched like a bow and then collapsed back onto the bed but Jason made no move to turn the milking machine off.

“Sir, please, I came, the machine, please, turn it off,” Chad mumbled, his hips rolling in an attempt to escape the inexorable motion of the milking machine.

“I know you came, cub,” Jason said, dialing back the machine but not turning it off. “And you’re going to come again.” Chad’s eyes went wide and he struggled against his bonds.

“I said your bear was going to suck you dry,” Logan said, beating himself off. He came and Serenity’s pussy clenched in envy. Logan stayed hard and kept pumping his fist.

“Please,” Chad said, squeezing his eyes shut. He quivered and his hands clenched. The machine kept milking and Jason sat back, bringing his free hand to his balls. Serenity was considering begging Logan to let her suck Jason off. Anything would feel good at this point.

Chad jerked and thrashed, moaning sweetly as the machine worked his cock in endless strokes. The vibrator was pressed against the bundle of nerves in his ass and sent waves of pleasure up his spine.

“Sir, I can’t take it anymore, please,” Chad pleaded. His eyes screwed shut and his jaw clenched while he pumped his hips against the rising and falling motion of the machine. Jason fondled Chad’s balls, drawing a whine out of the boy.

“You can take it, boy,” Logan said.

“Listen to Logan, cub,” Jason urged him. “Just cum once more for us.” 

Serenity’s legs felt like jelly. She wanted to cum so badly. If only Logan would notice and take pity on her. She had to endure. If she could last long enough for Chad to cum again, then she would plead for Logan to let her cum as well. 

Chad screwed his hips, moving with the machine. His mouth fell open and his breaths came out in harsh pants.

“There you go, cub,” Jason praised. “Just a little more.” Chad arched his head back, gritting his teeth and breathing hard through his nose. He was tense all over as he came for a second time and fell boneless back to the bed. Jason turned off the vibrators and the machine.

Chad’s chest rose and fell as he recovered from the dual orgasm. He shuddered from the aftershocks and Serenity sucked at her lips. She couldn’t take it anymore.

“Boss,” she whispered, her voice filled with yearning.

“What is it, pet?” Logan asked, glancing in her direction.

“Please, boss, I’m sorry. Please,” Serenity said. Her whole body was quivering and she forced her hands to remain at her sides so she wouldn’t be tempted to touch herself.

“I know yer sorry, pet,” Logan said, unsympathetic of her lack of relief.

“Please, boss, forgive me,” Serenity said, biting her lip. “Let me suck you.”

“That what you want, pet?” Logan asked, lazily rubbing his cock. “You want to earn back your right to pleasure?”

“Yes, please, boss,” Serenity said, keeping her eyes trained on his swollen meat. She could feel Jason’s gaze on her and the combination of withheld pleasure and being the sudden focus of attention was driving her crazy with need.

“First yer going to suck me then yer going to let Jason fuck your mouth,” Logan told. “Then we’ll see if I let you cum.” Serenity trembled. She didn’t know what she would do if Logan didn’t let her cum.

“Better do a good job sucking him off, little kitten,” Jason said. Serenity swallowed and waited for Logan to give her the word.

“On your knees,” Logan said. Serenity dropped down, spreading her knees and wrapping her hands behind her back. She wouldn’t be able to resist the urge to touch herself otherwise.

“She looks a little desperate, doesn’t she?” Jason commented. Chad was too far-gone to know what was going on and lay basking in the high from the pleasure he’d received. 

“Sure does,” Logan said, wrapping his fist around the head of his cock. “This is what happens when you disobey me, pet,” Logan said. He went to her and laid the tip of his dick against her lips. “I don’t put up with my pet disregarding what I tell her to do.”

Logan thrust forward into her mouth, and Serenity sucked gratefully on the hot flesh.

“Your boss is in charge, kitten. Make sure you listen to him,” Jason said.

“Jason’s right. Remember that the next time you think about misbehaving,” Logan said, pushing his cock to the back of her throat. Serenity swallowed around him and took him down to the hilt. Logan pulled out to the tip and began pumping into her mouth in long thrusts. Serenity closed her eyes in surrender and suckled as he did.

“Eyes on me, pet,” Logan said. Serenity brought her eyes to meet Logan’s hard stare. “Gonna submit to your boss?” Serenity hummed around his cock. “I don’t want to have ta remind you again, pet. When I want ya to do somethin’, I expect you to do it.”

Serenity licked his cock as it moved back and forth over her tongue and sucked in earnest. Logan held the back of her head, filling her mouth over and over again with his length.

“Have you learned your lesson, pet?” Logan asked, pulling out and holding his cock over her swollen lips.

“Yes, boss,” Serenity said, pleading with her eyes for Logan to let her continue. Logan massaged his balls, watching her. Serenity’s gaze dropped to his cock and she wetted her lips.

“Look how much she wants your cock,” Jason said. “The kitten’s practically begging for it.”

“Let’s hear you beg, pet,” Logan said, stroking his cock in easy passes.

“Please, boss, need your cock,” Serenity said, only too eager to comply. “Just want to suck you until you cum in my mouth. Want to feel your dick sliding against my lips. Make me yours, boss. Let me please you.”

“Good girl,” Logan said, slipping his cock back inside her mouth. Serenity moaned. Logan cupped the back of her head and moved at his leisure until he came. He pulled out and watched her lick the taste of him off her lips.

“Go tend to Jason now, pet,” Logan said. Serenity crawled over to the bed, scooting as close as she could to Jason. She waited with her eyes down for his permission to touch him.

“Good kitten,” Jason said, petting her. “Here you go. Suck it so you can gain your boss’s forgiveness.” Jason held his cock ready for her. Serenity bit her lip.

“It’s not just that,” she said, hesitating. She wasn’t trying to disobey, but she didn’t want Jason to think she was doing it just to appease Logan. Jason lifted her chin, urging her to look up.

“You want my cock too?” Jason asked, smiling. Serenity nuzzled his hand.

“Yes, daddy,” she said, his thumb was close to her mouth so she turned to wrap her lips around it. Jason brushed his thumb across her lips.

“That’s a sweet girl,” Jason said, guiding her face to his manhood. “Go ahead, pleasure your daddy’s cock.” Serenity put her mouth around Jason and slid all the way down. She bobbed her head fervently then pulled off to lap at the length of Jason’s shaft. Jason smoothed his hand over her hair while she went back to sucking his dick. 

“Get ready, kitten,” Jason said, letting out a soft breath. He came and Serenity suckled along the crown until there was nothing left. Serenity sat back on her haunches.

“Go see your boss, kitten,” Jason told her with a smile. Serenity went to sit at Logan’s feet.

“Well done, pet,” Logan said, tracing her cheekbone and jawline. “I’m proud of ya.” Serenity glowed at the praise and nuzzled Logan’s hand. Logan touched the toe of his boot to Serenity’s dripping pussy and Serenity moaned, grinding down on it.

“Up, pet.” Serenity rose, swaying a step closer to Logan. Her cunt was aching for release. 

“Undress and get on all fours on the bed,” Logan told her. Serenity stripped off her clothes and positioned herself on the opposite side of the bed. Chad was just starting to come around and watched her through glazed eyes.

Logan got on the bed behind her, laying his hand across the small of her back. He slid inside her with one long push. Serenity arched her head back and moaned. It felt incredible to have her pussy filled after being so aroused.

“Nice and wet, aren’t ya, pet?” Logan said, pulling out and pushing back in slow deliberate strokes. Serenity shuddered around Logan’s thick cock.

“Do you mind?” Jason asked, holding up one of the bullet vibrators he’d used on Chad.

“Go right ahead,” Logan said, maintaining the even motion of his hips. Jason turned the bullet on and reached under Serenity to cup it to her clit. Serenity shivered and let out a soft moan, her back bowing inward.

“How’s that feel, pet?” Logan asked.

“Mmm, feels nice,” Serenity murmured, shifting so that her legs were spread a bit farther apart. Jason rolled the bullet along her clit while Logan fucked her slow and deep. It wasn’t long before she was clenching down around Logan’s cock. Her breath hitched and she shivered.

“Gonna cum, pet?” Logan asked, holding her hips and moving leisurely behind her.

“Yes, boss,” Serenity panted, bowing her head. “Ah, please.” Logan chuckled.

“What’d ya think, Jason?” Logan asked. “Should we see how long we can make her cum?”

“It seems only fair,” Jason said. Serenity shuddered. Chad stirred, rolling onto his side to watch. 

“Let’s see how long ya last without your healing factor, pet,” Logan said. Serenity tensed all over when her orgasm hit. Logan tightened his grip and kept to the rhythm he’d set while Jason pressed his hand tighter against her mound so the bullet would stay in contact with her clit. Serenity jerked and quivered but both doms held fast. This went on for a minute or two then Serenity sagged in Logan’s grip.

“Boss,” she moaned weakly.

“Check with Jason, pet. It’s his house,” Logan said. Serenity lifted her head but kept her eyes downcast.

“Daddy, please,” Serenity said, shifting her hips unconsciously and sucking in her stomach in an attempt to put some distance between her oversensitive clit and the bullet.

“Cum once more for us, little kitten,” Jason coaxed. “You can do it.” Keeping his right hand firmly between her legs, he lifted her chin with his left. “Can’t you, kitten?”

Serenity wet her lips, her eyes scarcely open to meet Jason’s gaze.

“Yes, daddy,” she whispered, quivering.

“That’s a good girl,” Jason said. He tucked her hair behind her ear so that it was out of her face. Serenity’s eyes fell shut and she bit her lip. It felt like her pussy was about to melt, and every time the bullet touched an extra sensitive spot, it sent jolts of electric pleasure shooting through her. 

Jason turned the bullet long ways and lined it up with her clit. Serenity’s hips bucked against Logan’s hold. Her mouth fell open and she gasped, panting against the onslaught of pleasure. Jason rolled the bullet to the other side of her clit. Serenity’s arms felt weak and she shivered hard.

“Jason knows what he’s doin’, doesn’ he, pet?” Logan said, firming up his grip. Serenity moaned and pressed her teeth together. Jason turned the bullet on its end and moved it up and down along her clit, pausing now and then to look for highly sensitive spots. Serenity couldn’t keep her head up and let it hang, taking in short harsh breathes. Jason found a particularly acute pleasure point and held the end of the bullet to it.

Serenity’s body went stiff and she moaned, whimpering at the prolonged release. Logan held her in place but she jerked hard against his grip as she came.

“Ah, please, please, daddy,” Serenity keened, shaking her head. She felt lightheaded. Jason took the bullet away and Serenity trembled. Her arms gave out and she let her weight rest on her shoulders with her head turned to one side. Logan chuckled and pulled out. Serenity’s pussy twitched and her clit was tingling.

“All right, pet?” Logan asked, putting his hand on her elevated ass. Serenity moaned quietly. Jason smiled and laid his hand on Chad’s side.

“They look like quite the sated pair,” Jason said.

“Certainly do,” Logan said. Jason traced lazy circles on Chad’s chest while the doms let Serenity recover. She carefully eased onto her side to face Chad and closed her eyes.

“We should get going,” Logan said after a few minutes had passed. “Thanks for having us over.”

“My pleasure,” Jason said. Serenity struggled to get her eyes open.

“Get dressed, pet. We’re leaving,” Logan said. Serenity’s arms threatened to give out but she forced herself into a sitting position. Logan had set her clothes on the bed beside her. She pulled them on, moving stiffly.

“Worn out, pet?” Logan asked when she stood. Her legs barely held her weight and the muscles quivered stiffly.

“Yes, boss,” Serenity said. Logan chuckled.

“Have a good night,” Jason said.

“You too,” Logan said, leading Serenity out. Serenity footsteps were heavy as she walked along behind Logan.

“‘m not going ta have ta carry ya, am I, pet?” Logan asked.

“No, boss,” Serenity said. Her body was exhausted, yet she felt wide-awake. Her heart rate was up from her two, shattering orgasms.

They made it back to the mansion and Serenity went to the kitchen for a snack. Logan followed her and leaned against the counter while she was gathering together her meal.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about our talk in the woods, kid,” Logan said. Serenity sighed and looked up at him. “Come up to my room when yer done.” 

Serenity watched him leave and plopped down at the table to eat. Then she trudged up to Logan’s room and sat on the bed when he let her in.

“Ya need to be able to trust Scott and Jean, kid. They’re part of the team,” Logan said.

“I trust them enough to watch my back in a fight,” Serenity said. Although that wasn’t saying much since she didn’t really need anyone backing her up. “But they’re closed-minded. You saw how they acted the first time you marked me.”

“Just need ta explain it to ‘em,” Logan said. “They’re worried about ya.”

“I already tried talking to Jean. She just looked at me with her eyes full of pity. Thought I was doing it for the sake of the mission,” Serenity said.

“Mission’s over now,” Logan said. “We’ll talk to ‘em together.” Serenity gave a harsh sigh.

“I don’t need them fussing over me,” Serenity said.

“Think yer strong enough ta handle everything on your own, kid?” Logan asked, clearing referring to what had happened during her punishment.

“No,” Serenity said plainly, “but sympathizing doesn’t work. It only feeds the memories. I have to work through them. It’s the only thing that helps. That’s one of the perks of being your pet. All I need is a push and patience. No pity, no coddling.” Logan smiled.

“One of these days I’m going ta stop underestimating you,” Logan told her. Serenity smirked.

“Sure you will,” Serenity said. Logan wrestled her against the bed and claimed her lips in a deep kiss. “Bedtime, kid,” Logan said when he finally released her. He unbuckled her collar and Serenity sighed as her muscles healed and relaxed.

“Am I sleeping here tonight?” Serenity asked.

“Unless you’ve got somewhere better in mind,” Logan said.

“I’ll just go brush my teeth,” Serenity said.

“Why don’t ya bring your toothbrush in here,” Logan said. Serenity paused and smiled, catching Logan’s eye. “I’ve got some space for clothes you want to bring over too.”

“I’ll do that,” Serenity said, smirking and teleporting back to her room. Something close to elation rushed through her veins. Logan really was claiming her for keeps. She teleported back and put her things away in the drawers Logan had pulled out for her.

Logan came out of the bathroom buck-naked. It was a stirring sight, but Serenity controlled herself. Logan pulled back the covers and got into bed. Serenity slipped out her clothes, tossing them in the hamper, and got into bed as well. Logan closed the distance between them and put his arm around her.

“Sleep tight, kid,” Logan murmured into her ear. Serenity snuggled up against him.

“Good night, Logan,” she said. It took several minutes for her heart rate to slow into a sleeping pattern. Logan dropped off right away, breathing heavily but not actually snoring, another benefit of their shared healing factor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> French translations:  
> Mon ami - My friend. Masculine.   
> Ma amie - My friend. Feminine.  
> Femme - Woman  
> Cher - Dear. Masculine.  
> Non - No  
> Hommes - Men  
> Chère - Dear. Feminine.  
> Bonne chance - Good luck  
> Bien - Good  
> Merci - Thank you  
> Bonsoir - Good evening  
> Très bien - Very good  
> Monsieur - Sir  
> À plus tard - See you later  
> Tu paraisses la belle ce soir, ma chère - You look beautiful tonight, my dear  
> Et tu, très beau - Any you, very handsome  
> Après tu - After you  
> Bonne nuit - Good night  
> Allons-y - Let's go  
> Santé - Cheers  
> C'est la vie - That is life  
> Belle - Beautiful

They woke at their usual time and had their morning sparring match before everyone else arrived for training.

“Today we’re going to run through a battle simulation,” Logan said. There were groans all around from the students. Logan ignored the noise. “Save the hostages, take down the enemy. Simple enough.”

“Sure, piece of cake,” Bobby muttered.

“Scott, take over,” Logan said, leaving the arena. 

“All right, everyone, stick together. Serenity, you’re with Chad,” Scott instructed.

“Just use what you learned about self-defense on anyone that tries to attack you,” Serenity told him. “If you need help, I’ll be right beside you. And don’t worry; it’s just a simulation. Paintball pellets are used in place of ammunition. You’re not going to get hurt.”

“Okay,” Chad said, his brow knitting nervously.

“Computer, initiate training session,” Scott said. The room morphed into a dark street.

“Woah,” Chad said. Serenity grinned.

“This way,” Scott directed, moving down the street. A group of attackers appeared from an alleyway. Bobby hit two of them with a stream of ice and Rogue engaged another. Remy threw cards that exploded in the enemy’s faces. Another came at Chad and Serenity.

“Get ready,” Serenity said, stepping forward to head the attacker off. Chad bent his knees and held his arms out in front of him. She deflected a punch and then stepped aside. Chad kicked the man in the shins and punched him in the stomach.

“Well done,” Serenity said as the man fell to his side. “Watch and make sure he’s not faking.” The man was down for the count. Chad’s shoulders were tense and his eyes looked a little wide.

“The adrenaline rush can be distracting. Stay focused and calm,” Serenity advised him.

“Good job, everyone. Let’s keep moving,” Scott said.

“It felt like I was actually hitting someone,” Chad said, his fist still clenched.

“Don’t ever feel guilty for defending yourself if someone is coming at you like that,” Serenity told him. “It’s important not to hesitate or hold back because you’re afraid of hurting your attacker. Just remember you’re keeping them from hurting you or anyone else.”

“Yeah,” Chad said then smiled at her. “Logan was right that you might as well be a teacher.” Serenity gave him a lopsided smirk. They came to a crossroad and Scott checked the data pad he was using to track the hostage’s location.

“We go north,” Scott said. Remy dropped back to walk alongside Serenity and Chad.

“How y’ likin’ the simulation, mon ami?” Remy asked.

“That’s you,” Serenity said. “Mon ami is masculine. He calls me ma amie.”

“Oh, um, okay I guess. I’ve never actually fought anyone before,” Chad said, glancing around a bit anxiously.

“Y’ll do fine with dis femme at your side’,” Remy said with an easy smile. “And Remy here, too.”

“Thanks,” Chad said, beaming at Remy.

“Sure thin’, cher,” Remy said.

“Are you French?” Chad asked.

“Non, Remy from N’Orleans,” Remy said.

“He’s Cajun,” Serenity added.

They had to stop talking when a group of FOH members headed them off. Kitty phased through a woman rushing her and spun around to clock her over the head. Kurt teleported another FOH member to the top of a light post and left him hanging there by the back of his shirt. Rogue fought hand-to-hand with a man, knocking a gun from his grasp and beating him to the ground. Scott used his optic blast to take out a few others before switching to close combat tactics. Chad bulked when a woman came after him with a knife. Remy intervened, throwing her back with his bo staff.

“All right, cher?” Remy asked, twirling his staff. Someone else came up and Remy blocked with his staff.

“Yeah. Wow, is this how it really happens?” Chad asked. The woman got back up and Chad readied himself. He deflected and disarmed her but hesitated to do anything more.

“Yes,” Serenity said, fighting with another man. “Now stop with the chivalry and hit her. Her being female doesn’t excuse her from attacking you.” The woman punched Chad in the gut when he hesitated. Before she could hit him again, Serenity caught her arm and twisted her away from Chad.

“Um, ow,” Chad said, rubbing his stomach. “Thanks.”

“No hesitating,” Serenity instructed, stepping back as the woman came at them again. Chad dodged and struck. 

“All that talk about never hitting a woman is a load a crap,” Serenity said. “You shouldn’t pick on someone weaker than you are, male or female. But if they attack you, their sex doesn’t matter.”

“Easy for you to say,” Chad said, smiling.

“She’s right though,” Remy said. “Remy’s fought femmes who are more ruthless than most hommes. Not proud o’ it, but Remy not want t’ get his face beaten t’ a bloody pulp eit’er.” Chad laughed.

“That’s understandable,” Chad said. The team continued forward. They faced several more scrimmages before reaching their destination.

“The hostages are in here,” Scott said. “Remy, recon to see what you can find.” Remy slipped into the shadows.

“What if he runs into trouble?” Chad whispered, watching Remy go with a worried frown.

“He’s good at staying out of sight,” Serenity said. “And he can take care of himself. If he needed help, we’d be able to get to him. Kurt can teleport in and Kitty can phase through the wall, or Scott could just vaporize the wall.”

“And you could do all three, right?” Chad asked.

“There’s that too,” Serenity said with a sideways grin, “ but I have my own methods.” They waited in tense silence.

“Dey got the hostages in the back wit’ three guards on t’em,” Remy said, reappearing. “There’s a side door. Remy saw ‘bout a dozen FOH members walkin’ around inside.”

“All right, the rest of us will cause a distraction. Kurt, you, Serenity, and Chad free the hostages,” Scott said. “Remy, what’s on the other side of this wall?”

“Couple tables and chairs,” Remy said.

“Kitty, Serenity, phase us through. We’ll take them by surprise,” Scott said. The team split up, gathering around the two girls.

“Just hold onto me,” Serenity told Chad, taking his hand.

“We’re going to go through the wall?” Chad asked, looking at the solid brick dubiously.

“Imagine walking through slime,” Serenity said. “It’s kind of like that.” Chad’s face pinched. They stepped through the wall and the FOH member that saw them turned to attack. Remy threw cards at the ones aiming guns at the team. 

When everyone else had let go of her besides Chad, Serenity teleported to the back of the room. She snuck up behind the first guard and hit him in the back of the head. Chad took care of the second one. Serenity saw the third aiming at Chad and stepped in front of him, taking a paint pellet to the chest. Chad stared at her, his eyes wide.

“The guard,” Serenity said. Chad knocked the gun from his hand and went hand-to-hand. Serenity counted to fifteen and then moved in. It was just in time too. The guard had pinned Chad down. Serenity knocked the guard out from behind.

“Serenity, you’re supposed to be down!” Scott berated, making his way to the hostages.

“Yeah, and I got back up,” Serenity said. 

“Ve secured the hostages,” Kurt said.

“Enemy’s down,” Bobby called out. “Let’s blow this joint.” The session came to a halt and the building they were in faded away.

“The purpose of these sessions are to train for real life situations,” Scott said to Serenity.

“And in real life, when I get shot I get back up,” Serenity said. Chad’s brow furrowed.

“Does that mean you’ve been shot before?” Chad asked. Serenity couldn’t help but laugh.

“Multiple times,” she said. Chad’s eyes widened. “Relax, healing factor, remember?”

“Serenity’s miraculous recovery aside, you were over your time limit,” Logan said, joining the team. “Run it again, and this time stay down if you’re hit.” 

Serenity held his eye and got an idea.

“You’re the boss,” Serenity said with an offhand shrug. None of the students caught on, except for Chad, who froze and looked at her and then Logan. Logan had fixed her with a hard stare the moment the words left her lips. 

Poor Remy stumbled when he felt the crashing wave of lust coming off Logan. He turned and his eyes widened when he saw the look on Logan’s face. Serenity grinned at Logan, wondering if he would be able to control himself and not mount her in front of everyone. Then she turned and met Remy’s troubled gaze with a flaunting wink. She should feel bad for him since he was now supporting an erection that matched the one in Logan’s pants.

Logan turned on his heel and left when Scott started handing out orders. They ran the session again and made the time limit. Afterwards the students stood around chatting. Serenity was standing next to Chad when Logan approached.

“Let’s go,” Logan growled, taking her by the arm and dragging her toward the door. Remy saw them and looked like he was about to say something then thought better of it. It was for the best, too, since Logan would have mowed him down.

In the elevator, Serenity couldn’t help the smug smile that crossed her lips. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t learned her lesson yesterday. She had, but that was over another matter entirely. Logan had wanted her to accept him as her boss and not be ashamed. He should be happy. She glanced over at Logan who had his eyes on the door. As soon as they arrived on the third floor, Logan pulled her out and into his room.

Logan had the collar on her before she could blink and shredded her uniform in a manner of seconds. He spun her around, moving with her so that her back remained flush to his chest. Serenity planted her hands at arms length on the wall to brace herself as Logan entered her without warning.

“Think yer clever, do ya?” he hissed in her ear. He began pounding away into her heat. Serenity groaned and rocked back into his brutal thrusts. There was a knock at the door.

“Scram, Cajun,” Logan yelled, catching the thief’s scent. “Tell him,” he ordered, breathing in Serenity’s ear.

“Remy, we’ll talk later,” Serenity called out, panting around Logan’s powerful thrusts.

“It’s not just Remy out here,” Scott said. Serenity felt like rolling her eyes, only she was too busy keeping them from rolling into the back of her head.

“Beat it, One-Eye,” Logan snarled.

“I don’t know what happened but…”

“I provoked him and now he’s fucking my brains out,” Serenity declared impatiently. Yesterday’s inhibitions about Scott knowing she was Logan’s pet were the furthest thing from her mind at the moment. And it wasn’t the door between them making her brave. She would love to see the expression on Scott’s face at that very moment.

“Now go away,” Serenity snapped. Logan pushed her tight against the wall, screwing her harder.

“Open this door, Logan,” Scott ordered. Serenity growled in frustration. “If you don’t, I will.” Serenity could picture him with his hand on the dial of his visor. Logan growled and pulled out.

“Get some clothes on,” Logan said. Serenity sighed irritably and pulled a pair of pants and shirt at random from her drawer. Logan tucked himself away and opened the door to glare at Scott.

“What?” the Canadian demanded, his tone none too friendly. Serenity came to stand behind him with her arms crossed over her chest.

“What is going on?” Scott asked in his most take-charge tone of voice.

“I told you what was going on,” Serenity growled, her eyes narrowing.

“Why’d you drag her out of the Danger Room like that?” Scott asked.

“I provoked him. We already established that,” Serenity said.

“Pet,” Logan admonished without a thought. Serenity acquiesced and fell quiet. “What’s the problem, Cyke? The session was over.”

“What did you call her?” Scott asked in a tone that made it sound as if he’d uttered a deadly insult. Serenity wanted to tell Scott to fuck off, but Logan had all but told her to keep her mouth shut.

“The mission is over, if you’re still treating her like some…”

“Careful, bub,” Serenity interrupted him before he said something she would make him regret. Screw it. She wasn’t about to listen to Scott spew insults. “We’re both fully aware the mission’s over. This isn’t about that. I am with Logan. I am Logan’s pet, and there is not a damn thing wrong with that.”

“Take it down a notch, kid,” Logan told her, shaking his head to cover his grin. “Scott’s concerned.”

“You treat her like your pet? When you know exactly what’s she been through?” Scott said, keeping his voice low and level.

“That’s got nothing to do with you, now does it?” Serenity said, fuming. “If we wanted your opinion, we’d have asked for it. I’m his pet, not his slave, or his whore, or whatever is you were thinking. You worry about your own relationship, and let us worry about ours.”

“Not exactly toning it down,” Logan chided. “Look, Cyke, I know it seems…”

“It’s sick, Logan,” Scott said, leveling him with a hard stare. In the background, Remy was clutching at his head. All the intense conflicting emotions were wearing on him.

“Get off your high horse,” Serenity snapped, struggling to keep her temper under wraps. “If you find our being together disgusting then fine, keep it to yourself, but if this is about Logan taking advantage of me, save it. I am not some damsel that needs saving.”

Scott had the decency to look abashed. 

“But it’s demeaning,” Scott said, although Serenity’s words seemed to have taken some of the wind out of his sails. “It’s not right for him to have that kind of power over you.”

“It’s not about having power over her, Cyke,” Logan said. Serenity was surprised he could be so calm about the whole affair. “She’s my mate. I consider her my equal. What goes on between us is just an alternate form of expression.”

It felt as if the bottom had dropped out of Serenity’s stomach. She’d known what they really were to each other, but hearing Logan say it aloud was more than a little overwhelming and sent a pleasant rush through her veins.

“Dis make de chère happy, homme,” Remy said, holding Serenity’s eye. “Remy feel it. Nothin’ bad goin’ on.” Serenity smiled at Remy. She was more than just happy.

“Okay, good talk. We’ll have to do it again — some other time,” Serenity said.

“Having an equal isn’t the most important part about being in a relationship,” Scott said, undeterred but with more show of compassion. “Without love, all it is is sex.”

“Seriously, Scott, mind your own business,” Serenity barked at him in exasperation, shutting the door in his face. She was impatient to get her hands on Logan. Logan chuckled and crowded her against the door.

“I do love ya, kid,” Logan told her plainly, nipping at her ear and then claiming her lips. Serenity melted against him, giving back with everything she had.

“I love you too,” Serenity said when he pulled back. “Now enough with the sappy. Scott ruined my opportune strategy.”

“Shall we get back to your punishment then, pet?” Logan asked, marking her neck.

“I was thinking of it more in terms of a reward,” Serenity said. “You wanted me not to be ashamed of being your pet in front of Scott and Jean. One down, the other will take care of itself.”

“And what about giving your boss a raging hard-on in the middle of a training session?” Logan said, nipping along her shoulder. Serenity shivered. “That cause for a reward, pet?”

“No, boss,” Serenity said, lowering her chin in compliance before grinning wickedly.

“Didn’t think so,” Logan said. He pushed his hand under her shirt and groped her tit, pinching at the nipple. Serenity gasped. Logan tugged her shirt over her head and tossed it away.

“You want to keep those pants, they better be off in the next five seconds, pet,” Logan told her, undoing his pants and releasing his turgid length. Serenity shoved her pants down her legs. Logan lifted her up and seated her on his cock.

Serenity squirmed down on him and shuddered. For several minutes, Logan pounded into her, slamming himself as deep as he could go each time. When Serenity was shuddering and ready to cum, Logan pulled out and set her down. Serenity pouted.

“Gonna give you a taste of your own medicine, pet,” Logan said. “On the bed, hands and knees.” She did as she was told and Logan got behind her and began lubing her ass. After stretching her thoroughly, he seated himself inside of her tight channel. Serenity’s breath came out in sharp pants. Logan worked her slowly, reaching around to stroke her clit until she was pushing back for more. Logan fucked her and found his release. He stopped and Serenity grit her teeth to keep from protesting.

He denied her release for the rest of the morning, bringing her to the edge again and again. Serenity was a twitching mass of nerve endings by the end, begging Logan to let her cum. They had migrated to the shower by that time.

“Maybe I should put a chastity belt on ya and leave it for a few weeks,” Logan said, fucking her indulgently while he mused over the idea. Serenity whimpered and shook her head but kept herself from saying anything. “I could have ya suck me and share Jason’s cub while you were bein’ punished.” Serenity bit her lip and shivered. “What do ya think, pet?”

“Please, boss, I’ll behave, make you proud, want to please you,” Serenity moaned.

“That what you were trying to do in the training session, pet? Thought getting me hard as a rock but unable to fuck ya was gonna please me?” Logan asked, his tone still contemplative.

“No, boss, I’m sorry, was bad, please. I’ll be good, anything you want,” Serenity mumbled. She was mostly beyond coherent thought.

“I find that hard ta believe when I just got done punishin’ ya from yesterday,” Logan said. Serenity whimpered, arching her head back as far as she could to offer her neck. The mark he’d made stood out in stark relief on her skin and against the collar above it. Logan sucked on the mark again and Serenity cried out softly. He picked up the pace, pushing her closer and closer to the brink.

“Boss, almost there. Please, can I cum?” Serenity asked, trembling hard in his hold.

“Cum nice and hard for me, naughty pet. Gonna watch you writhe,” Logan told her. Serenity’s cunt tightened harder around Logan’s cock. It only took a few more thrusts to send her hurling over the edge. 

Serenity bucked and screamed with no way to dampen the sound since Logan had her arms behind her back. She writhed and her legs gave out, forcing Logan to catch her around the waist and brace himself against the wall with his other hand. He drew out her long-awaited orgasm, but the strength of her release was leaking past her shields and brought him off as well. Logan groaned and buried himself deep inside her for the final throes. 

Serenity quivered in his arms long after her orgasm was over. Logan gently lowered her into the tub and washed her. Even the washcloth running over her skin and the water lapping at her exposed skin was over-stimulating. Serenity trembled against Logan’s chest.

Logan eased her legs open and very carefully washed between them. Serenity jumped each time the washcloth came in contact with the overheated flesh.

“Ahh, boss,” Serenity whimpered, thrashing weakly and turning her cheek to press it against his furry chest.

“Easy, pet,” Logan said. “‘m almost done.” Logan finished his task and sat back, wrapping his arms around Serenity. Her trembling faded and she lay dozing against him. After a while Logan stirred. He sat up while holding Serenity against him and drained the tub.

“Mmm, boss, ‘m not sure I’ve got the strength to move,” Serenity mumbled.

“Noticed that, pet,” Logan said, chuckling. “Water’s getting cool though. Time to get out.” He wrapped his arm under Serenity’s legs and stood, lifting her with him. Serenity tucked her head under his chin.

Logan sat her on the toilet seat lid and dried her off, wrapping her in a towel, and helping her lean back against the tank so he could dry himself off as well. Then he carried her into the bedroom and set her on the bed. He got dressed, pulled out clothes for her, and helped her dress.

“Perk up, pet. Time for lunch,” Logan said, going to hang up the towel that had been wrapped around her. Serenity managed to stand and make it to the door on her own. Logan met her and they went down to the dining room together. 

Everyone stared at them intermittently during lunch. Serenity heard Bobby whisper to Kitty about the mark on her neck being back but wisely chose not to say anything more. Jean kept glancing over at her curiously but Serenity felt no pity or hostility coming off her or Scott. She’d been right that Jean would see their exchange in Scott’s mind. Remy was keeping a close eye on her, too, and Serenity suspected he would try to steal her away after lunch. Chad was absent, but Serenity didn’t find that all that surprising. She’d known he would stick close to Jason when they had agreed to live at the institute.

_ “Logan, Serenity, if you would be so kind as to come by my office after lunch,” _ Xavier said telepathically. Serenity glanced over at the telepathy, wondering what he would have to say about the situation. When lunch was over, Remy moved to intercept her on her way out.

“We talk now, ma amie?” Remy whispered.

“You’ll have to get in line,” Serenity muttered back. She was exhausted. “We’re scheduled for a chat with the professor.” She gave Remy a somewhat tired smile. “I’ll come see you afterwards.”

“Logan’s gone and wore you out, chère,” Remy said, a smile playing across his lips.

“Tell me about,” Serenity groaned quietly.

“Remy be in the rec room shootin’ pool, chère,” Remy told her. “Bonne chance. ”

“Thanks,” Serenity murmured. She felt like she could sleep for a week. Damn her healing factor for erasing Logan’s marks. If not for that, he’d probably leave the collar inactive. Then again, he probably enjoyed seeing her worn out from the thorough fucking he’d given her.

“Doin’ all right, kid?” Logan asked her on the way to Xavier’s office.

“Define all right,” Serenity grumbled. Logan wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and she smiled. “Just worn out, and I think a little numb.” She shot Logan a quick glare and he chuckled.

“That’s better than sore, isn’t it?” Logan said. Serenity let out a short, breathy laugh. Xavier joined them in his office.

“I’ve spoken with Scott about the misunderstand you had after this morning’s training session,” Xavier said, resting his elbows on his desk and pressing his fingertips together. “He should not have spoken to either of you in such a manner. Despite that, I hope you can realize there were good intentions behind his actions.”

“We know, professor,” Serenity said. “He was concerned for my well-being, but that brings up another matter. Jason and Chad have a similar relationship. I don’t want them facing the same reaction as we did.”

“I will speak more on the matter with Scott,” Xavier said. “Hopefully if he can come to accept your relationship as one of trust and love, he will do the same for Chad and Jason when the time comes.” Serenity refused to blush at Xavier’s description.

“We’d appreciate it, Chuck,” Logan said.

“I do, however, ask that you exercise caution about how you act in front of the students,” Xavier said. “Some of them are not quite ready to be introduced to certain aspects of your relationship.”

“With due respect, they’re not children,” Serenity said, pushing her exhaustion aside. “They should be able to grasp the fact that not everything in life fits into picture perfect constructs. We’re mutants, we’re already outside the range of what’s considered normal. They come here to learn there’s nothing wrong with being unconventional. Why should this be any different?” 

“Kid’s got a point, Chuck,” Logan said, smiling at her.

“I’m not saying we’re going to go around having sex in front of them,” Serenity said. “I just think they’ve had enough life experience to handle knowing the truth.” She paused and considered. “Except perhaps for Bobby.” Logan snorted and Xavier gave her an amused smile.

“I suppose if you’re willing to sit down with them and explain things, I can’t stop you,” Xavier said with an arched brow.

“No thanks,” Serenity said, her nose wrinkling. “I just said I thought they could handle it, not that I wanted to tell them.” Logan snaked his hand back around her neck and squeezed.

“We’ll be discrete,” Logan assured him. Xavier nodded.

“You gonna go rest, kid?” Logan asked after they left Xavier’s office.

“Not yet. Remy’s waiting to talk to me,” Serenity said.

“Don’t ya think you’ve done enough explainin’ for one day?” Logan asked.

“Remy was there, he already heard the explanation and felt the results. He only wants to talk,” Serenity said. As tired as she was, she was looking forward to it. Now that Remy really knew how she felt, things would go a lot smoother.

“All right, kid,” Logan said. He stopped her in the hall, catching her chin between his fingers, and kissed her. Serenity smiled at the butterflies he raised in her stomach. 

“Behave yourself,” Logan told her, tapping her on the nose. Serenity smirked and lifted her chin. For all his talk about wanting her to behave, he sure loved to bring out her defiant streak. Serenity went to the rec room, joining Remy at the pool table.

“T’ings go all right, ma amie?” Remy asked.

“Yeah, the professor said he’d talked to Scott is all,” Serenity said, leaning against the table and watching Remy play. Remy offered her the cue stick but she shook her head.

“D’ fearless leader got a little carried away, non?” Remy said, chalking his stick. Serenity hummed in agreement. “Remy sorry he doubted you, chère. Y’ ‘n Logan are de genuine article.”

“We are,” Serenity said, smiling. “Mates.”

“De perfect match,” Remy said. “Y’ ‘n he fit togethe’ like a pair o’ gloves.”

“It’s not all wine and rose,” Serenity said, “but yeah, we make a good pair.” She watched the line of Remy’s shoulders as he lined up his shot. “Rogue’s on your mind, isn’t she?” Remy straightened without shooting.

“Remy wasn’ tryin’ t’ make dis about ‘im, chère,” he said with a doleful frown.

“I didn’t come just so we could talk about me either,” Serenity said. “Let’s hear it.”

“Nothin’ much t’ say,” Remy said. “Dere’s nothin’ there, chère. Remy know dat. Rogue ‘n Remy, it just ain’t meant t’ be.”

“What’s hanging you up then, Remy?” Serenity asked.

“‘fraid dere not goin’ be anyone meant t’ be with dis poor t’ief,” Remy said, planting the cue stick on the floor and letting it fall back and forth between his hands.

“What kind of talk is that? Why wouldn’t there be?” Serenity said, straightening and crossing her arms. “You’re a prize, Remy. Anyone with eyes and a brain in their skull can see that.” Remy laughed.

“May’e a consolation prize, non?” Remy said with a rueful smile.

“Stop that,” Serenity said, walking around the table to the Cajun. “You just need a pick-me-up. Let’s go out tonight.”

“Oui, chère? Dat be alright?” Remy asked. Serenity smiled at Remy’s meaning.

“I’ll talk to Logan. He’ll understand,” Serenity said.

“Bien. May’e you invite Chad, too. Remy like de cher. Know h’ taken, but fun just the same, non?” Remy said, oozing charm in his anticipation for a night out.

“Yeah, he sure is. We can invite him. He’ll probably have to check with Jason though,” Serenity said.

“Oui, Remy knows,” Remy said. He leaned down and kissed Serenity on the cheek. “Merci, chère. Dis mean a lot t’ Remy.” Serenity smiled and squeezed Remy’s arm.

“Anytime, Remy,” Serenity said. “I’ll go talk to Logan then we can ask Chad if he’d like to come along.”

“Oui, bien,” Remy said, leaning down and taking his shot, sinking three balls. Serenity smiled and went to find Logan. He was in one of the TV rooms, watching a hockey game and drinking a beer. Serenity curled up next to him and stole a sip of his beer.

“Good talk with Remy, kid?” Logan asked, wrapping his arm around her.

“Yeah, Remy’s feeling lonely though. I want to take him out tonight. Remy wanted me to make sure that was all right with you though.” Logan chuckled.

“Smart kid,” he said, taking a pull from his beer. “Good head on his shoulders when he puts his mind to it. It’s alright with me.” Serenity smiled.

“We’re inviting Chad too. I think they’ll get along well,” Serenity said.

“Make sure they don’t get along too well, kid, or Jason will have both your hides,” Logan warned her. Serenity grinned.

“Remy knows Chad’s with Jason. He’ll keep his hands to himself,” Serenity said.

“He doesn’t with you, kid,” Logan pointed out. “I smell him on ya.”

“He only kissed me on the cheek,” Serenity said, sitting up to look Logan in the eye. “Does smelling him on me make you jealous?” Logan rumbled a growl from deep in his chest.

“Careful, kid, if you want to go out tonight you need to be on your best behavior,” Logan told her. Serenity smirked and leaned in to kiss Logan. Logan pulled her close and deepened the kiss. When Serenity drew back, Logan scowled.

“Damn Cajun smells like cigarettes and peppery spices,” Logan said. Serenity laughed.

“I know,” Serenity said. “It’s a nice scent,” she chided.

“Not when it’s on you,” Logan told her. Serenity smirked.

“Jealous,” she teased, settling back down against his chest.

“I’m going to tan your ass if yer not careful,” Logan said, but he just wrapped his arm around her again and went back to watching his game and drinking his beer. Serenity tuned out the sound of the hockey game and dozed off. She roused again when Logan moved out from under her.

“Sorry, kid. Nature calls,” Logan said. Serenity smiled.

“That’s okay. I have to find Remy so we can invite Chad out,” Serenity said, stretching the kinks out of her back. Logan chuckled and ran his hand over her hair.

“My lithe, little lynx,” he said, kissing her mouth. He pulled back with a frown. “Do me a favor an’ wash your face, kid.”

“His scent isn’t that bad,” Serenity said with a laugh. She found Remy in his room fresh from the shower. He was shirtless with a towel around his waist when he answered the door.

“Dat took a while,” Remy said, stepping back to let her in.

“I fell asleep,” Serenity said. “Logan’s fine with it. When you’re ready, we can go talk to Chad.”

“Y’ welcome to wait in here. Remy won’t be long,” Remy said.

“Better not, your scent on me agitates Logan, and the heat from the shower makes the scent even stronger,” Serenity said, smiling. “Logan can be a tad possessive.”

“Remy agree wit’ you dere,” Remy said. “Remy come get y’ when ‘e’s done.”

“I’ll be in Logan’s room,” Serenity said. She washed her face to appease Logan if he happened to come by and then curled up on the bed to take another quick nap. Remy came by to get her half an hour later and they walked down to the boathouse.

“Serenity. And Remy, isn’t it?” Jason greeted them when he answered the door.

“Oui, bonsoir, ” Remy said.

“Are you here to see Chad?” Jason asked.

“If dat’s all right,” Remy said.

“Sure, he’s in the kitchen. I’ll get him,” Jason said. “Come in and have a seat.” Jason went into the other room and a moment later Chad came out.

“Hey, Chad,” Serenity said.

“Hi,” Chad said, smiling and sitting in the armchair adjacent to the couch they were sitting on. “Can I get you anything?”

“We’re all right,” Serenity said.

“D’ chère and Remy gonna go out tonight. Care t’ join us, mon ami?” Remy asked.

“Out?” Chad asked.

“T’ Harry’s,” Remy said. “Dere’s pool, dancing, and drinks.”

“They serve non-alcoholic beverages too,” Serenity added.

“Sounds like fun, but, I’ll have to check with Jason,” Chad said then paused. “In case he made plans or something.”

“It’s okay, Remy knows,” Serenity said with a gentle smile. “He guessed Logan and I met you at the club.”

“Remy fine wit’ it, cher, and he won’t say anyt’ing to anyone,” Remy assured him. Chad beamed at Remy.

“Okay, great, let me just go check with my bear then,” Chad said, jumping up and going into the kitchen.

“‘e’s a bear?” Remy asked, familiar with the term. Jason came back out with Chad at his side. Chad gave Serenity and Remy a grin.

“Thanks for inviting my cub,” Jason said. “He’s welcome to go with you.”

“Très bien, ” Remy said, standing up. “Merci, monsieur. ” Serenity snickered and stood as well.

“Thanks, Jay,” she said.

“I trust you’ll keep an eye on my cub,” Jason said, meeting Serenity’s eye.

“I’ll take good care of him,” she promised with a grin.

“Smells like you got dinner cookin’. Serenity and Remy come by around nine heures,” Remy said.

“Nine o’clock,” Serenity translated.

“Okay,” Chad said, smiling. “See you then.”

“À plus tard,” Remy said.

“See you later,” Serenity said in turn.

“Did Jason put y’ in charge of Chad?” Remy asked after they left.

“Yes he did,” Serenity said with a grin. “He and Logan are always saying I’d make a good dom.”

“Remy don’t want t’ know,” Remy said with a good-natured smile. Serenity laughed.

After dinner Remy locked himself away in his room to get ready. Around half past eight, Serenity went back to Logan’s room to get dressed as well, picking out something she thought Remy would find acceptable. It was one of the outfits she’d gotten for the mission at the club. 

The top was a form-fitting, forest green t-shirt with a sweetheart neckline while the black leather pants hung low on her hips. She also put on black boots with an inch high, wedge heel and a black leather choker. She considered using her collar instead, but since she wasn’t going out with Logan it didn’t feel right to wear it.

She brushed her hair out and pulled the right half of it up, clipping it in place so it hung artfully down her neck while the other half framed her face in smooth, sensual waves. Logan came in just as she was checking her hair in the mirror that hung over the dresser. He leaned against the door with his arms folded loosely over his chest and took her appearance in.

“Lookin’ good, pet,” Logan said admiring her ass. Serenity felt a thrill of heat sear down her spine and grinned at him in the mirror. “I don’t have ta come babysit ya, do I?” Logan said, eying her in the mirror.

“No, boss,” Serenity said, turning to face him. She went to him, her hips swaying naturally in the leather. “Jason put me in charge of Chad tonight.”

“Yer lucky that boy swings the other way, pet,” Logan told her, snaking his arm around the small of her back. Serenity laughed just before Logan kissed her hard on the lips.

“Mind you behave yourself, pet,” Logan said, his hand sliding over the leather of her pants.

“I will, boss,” Serenity said, pressing up against him. She kissed him again and then Serenity went to see if Remy was ready. He greeted her at the door with a brilliant smile.

“Tu paraisses la belle ce soir, ma cherie, ” Remy said.

“Thanks,” Serenity said. “Et tu, très beau. ” She grinned, admiring the airy, crimson shirt and tight pants he wore. Remy laughed and settled his trademark shades over his eyes.

“Après tu, ma amie, ” Remy said, gesturing for Serenity to proceed him to the stairs. Kitty was coming back from a snack run when she saw them coming down the staircase.

“Woah, like, where are you two off to?” Kitty asked.

“Harry’s, chère,” Remy said. “Bonne nuit. ” Kitty watched them go then scurried upstairs. They drove to the boathouse and Chad answered the door.

“Hi guys,” Chad said with an exuberant smile. He was wearing a tight, black wife beater and dark jeans that emphasized his ass. “Let me just go tell Jay I’m leaving.” Chad disappeared into the bedroom and came bounding out a moment later. Jason followed him out.

“Enjoy your evening,” Jason said, eying Serenity and giving Remy an appreciative stare.

“Does Chad have a curfew?” Serenity asked. He was only polite to ask.

“One o’clock,” Jason said, smiling at Serenity then turning to Chad. “Mind Serenity, cub.”

“Yes sir,” Chad said, sneaking closer to steal a kiss from his bear.

“Allons-y! ” Remy said, grinning. Remy drove them to Harry’s and hurried them inside. Serenity and Chad got a table while Remy went to buy drinks.

“Why is he wearing sunglasses? It’s dark in here,” Chad said, keeping his voice down.

“His eyes, they stand out and are sensitive to light,” Serenity said.

“At the club, your eyes looked like his,” Chad said.

“I know, I got them from him,” Serenity said. “His other power, too, the empathy.”

“And he can make things explode,” Chad said. “Is it normal to have so many powers?”

“Usually mutants just have one,” Serenity said.

“Why does he say his own name all the time?” Chad asked.

“That’s just the way Remy is,” Serenity said.

“Oh,” Chad said, he took in her appearance and smiled. “You look really nice.”

“Thanks,” Serenity said, smiling.

“You’re not even wearing any makeup,” Chad noticed.

“I can’t stand the smell. Logan’s keen senses,” Serenity explained.

“Well you look really good,” Chad said. “No earrings either?”

“Healing factor. Piercings and tattoos don’t stay around long,” Serenity said.

“Oh. Right,” Chad said.

“Here we are, mon amis. Rum, straight up for d’ chère, virgin sex on the beach for de sexy ourson , and strawberry margarita for Remy,” Remy said, setting their drinks on the table. Chad looked to Serenity for a translation.

“Sexy cub,” she said, smirking. Chad laughed and grinned at Remy.

“Santé! ” Remy said, holding up his glass.

“Cheers,” Serenity said. Chad followed suit and they drank.

“You’re not twenty-one, are you?” Chad asked.

“I will perpetually have the appearance of a nineteen year old,” Serenity said. “I’m much older than twenty-one. I have ID. Harry’s seen it, so he doesn’t card me anymore.”

“What?” Chad said. “How much older?”

“Technically I’m thirty-five,” Serenity said. Chad’s jaw dropped.

“Looks good for her age, non?” Remy said. Serenity smirked and drank more of her rum.

“How old is Logan?” Chad asked.

“No one knows for sure, not even him,” Serenity said. “His memory is sketchy, something that most likely happened when he had the adamantium adhered to his skeleton. From what he can remember, he’s been in both world wars.”

“Woah,” Chad said.

“De homme hasn’t been preserved as well as de femme,” Remy said. Serenity slugged him on the shoulder.

“That’s my mate you’re talking about,” Serenity said. Remy grinned.

“Oh, I meant to ask, how’d things go after the training session,” Chad asked, giving her a wry smile. Serenity gave him a rueful smile in return that didn’t quite convey a contrite pet’s attitude.

“Logan gave me a taste of my own medicine,” Serenity said, her grin turning sly. “For the rest of the morning.” Chad laughed.

“I wondered,” Chad said. “He looked like he was going to jump you.”

“He came close,” Serenity said, smirking.

“Poor Remy knows just how close, too,” Remy said, shaking his head woefully.

“His empathy, he felt what Logan felt,” Serenity explained.

“You mean you were…” Chad blushed.

“Dis devious, littl’ minx gave poor unsuspecting Remy a limp,” Remy said.

“Sorry about that,” Serenity said, smirking. Chad snickered, covering his mouth to try to hide the sound. Remy grinned.

“Dat’s okay, chère. You can make it up to Remy,” Remy said. “Let’s dance, oui, mon amis?”

“Brace yourself,” Serenity told Chad. “Remy can dance all night.” Chad took the last sip of his drink and Serenity and Remy downed the rest of theirs. Remy led the way onto the dance floor and automatically began moving in time with the rhythm.

“You’re a really good dancer, Remy,” Chad said.

“Remy love t’ dance, cher,” Remy said. It wasn’t long before a woman from the crowd came up to dance on the Cajun. Remy thrived on the dance floor, moving from partner to partner. They watched him grind against a strapping, young man. Another wiry man came up behind Remy, sandwiching him between them.

“Want to take a break?” Serenity asked.

“Sure,” Chad said. Serenity got them more drinks and they sat at the bar.

“Remy’s bi?” Chad asked as he sipped at his virgin buttery nipple.

“Remy’s a bit of everything,” Serenity said with a smile. Chad smiled as well and Serenity took a long draught of her rum.

“Give me a scotch on the rocks,” a man said, leaning over the bar next to Chad. The man was tall with some bulk and had a heavy, clean-shaven jaw. As he waited for his drink, he checked out Chad with a sharp eye.

“Hey there, good-lookin’,” the man said, taking a seat at the bar. “You come here often?” Chad looked up.

“It’s my first time,” Chad said, his face staining pink as he shifted uncomfortably.

“You with anyone?” the man asked, leering a bit.

“He’s with me,” Serenity said, fixing the man with a hard stare. The man glanced up at her with a frown.

“Bet I could make you a better offer,” the man suggested, leaning closer to Chad. Harry intervened.

“Move along, Ted,” Harry said, setting Ted’s scotch on the bar. “No brawling in my bar.”

“Who’s brawling?” Ted asked innocently. Harry’s eye wandered to Serenity whose fist was clenching instinctively.

“No one, as long as you keep walking, bub,” Serenity said. Ted laughed.

“You think you could take me, little girl?” Ted said with derisive snort.

“I’ve seen her put a man twice your size flat on his back, Ted. You don’t want to underestimate that one,” Harry said. “Now go.” Ted harrumphed and left.

“Remy’s off wooing the ladies, I see,” Harry said, wiping a non-existent puddle off the bar where he’d set Ted’s drink. Serenity glanced around to see Remy dancing with a redhead.

“You know Remy,” Serenity said. Harry replaced Serenity’s empty glass.

“It’s on the house as long as you take any fights you might stir up outside,” Harry said.

“I’ll do my best,” Serenity told him with a grin.

“You could really lay that guy out?” Chad asked.

“In a heartbeat,” Serenity nodded.

“Even after she’s had enough drinks to render a full grown man flat on his ass,” Harry said. “This girl knows how to hold her liquor.” Harry left to tend another customer.

“Does he know you’re…?” Chad left it hanging.

“Not officially, but Harry’s a sharp one. He’s probably figured it out by now,” Serenity said. “Remy’s here all the time and Logan comes here too. Harry knows his way around each of us.” Remy joined them at the bar and ordered a martini. Remy’s bangs were in his face and he was flushed but grinning.

“How’s it looking out there?” Serenity asked.

“Très bien, ” Remy declared, scanning the floor. “Many fine femmes out dere tonight. Not some bad-looking hommes either.” He looked back at Serenity. “Remy saw you chase off poor Ted.”

“He was getting a bit too friendly with Chad,” Serenity said.

“Ah well, c'est la vie, ” Remy said. “Remy better get back. D’ belle femme be waitin’ for ‘im.” Remy threw back the rest of his martini and went to join the redhead again.

“He’s really enjoying himself, isn’t he?” Chad said, watching Remy sway his hips to the music.

“He gets high off all the energy in the room,” Serenity said. “Ready for another round of dancing?” Serenity asked when Chad was finished with his drink.

“Okay,” Chad said. They moved onto the dance floor a few steps away from Remy. The redhead eventually wandered off and a fit man a few years older than Remy took her place. Serenity had seen Remy with the brunette on previous nights. 

Remy and his new partner melded together and Serenity felt a burst of hot excitement coming off Remy. She checked to see if Remy was doing it on purpose as payback, but he was lost in the moment. Serenity turned back to Chad and noticed he was looking a bit warm under the collar as well. Serenity laughed.

“Looks like Remy’s projecting,” Serenity said.

“That’s coming from him?” Chad said, adjusting his pants delicately.

“He can get a little carried away,” Serenity said. When the song ended, the man followed close behind Remy to where they were standing.

“Remy gonna stick around with Greg for d’ night,” Remy said, handing Serenity the car keys. “Buy a round ‘f drinks on Remy as t’anks for coming wit’ him tonight.”

“Sure thing,” Serenity said. “Have fun.”

“Remy will,” Remy said, grinning over his shoulder at Greg. As they walked away, Greg fondled Remy through his pants. Chad staggered a bit from the wave of lust that followed and Serenity’s sex throbbed.

“Wow, bet Remy’s popular with his lovers,” Chad said, shifting carefully.

“Oh yes,” Serenity nodded. They danced a while longer. It seemed the longer they stayed on the dance floor, the stronger their unbidden arousal became.

“I thought Remy left,” Chad said, struggling to hide the erection that had formed.

“He did,” Serenity said, glancing around to see if the Cajun had returned. It was approaching midnight when Jason and Logan walked in.

“It might be time for us to leave,” Serenity said.

“Okay, but if you want to stay, Jay said one,” Chad said, checking his watch.

“Logan seems to have other plans,” Serenity said. Logan had pinpointed them in a matter of seconds and cut a path through the crowd followed by Jason. Serenity and Chad met them halfway. Logan’s nostrils flared and his pupils were blown wide.

“Enjoy yerselves, I see,” Logan noted.

“On account of Remy,” Serenity said. “He was coming off a little strong tonight.”

“Remy ain’t here, pet,” Logan said. “Yer the one coming off strong.” Serenity blinked. She checked her shields. They were up but Logan was right, her empathy was leaking through.

“Shit,” Serenity muttered. She tried pulling the empathy back, but it didn’t do any good. It only got stronger with Logan’s presence. 

“Sorry, boss, I think we’re going to have to ride this one out,” Serenity said.

“Are you okay?” Chad asked, wincing. He and now Jason and Logan, too, were rock hard.

“Remy’s powers can be hard to manage,” Serenity muttered. “I’m fine but the empathy just keeps building. It’s feeding off itself.”

“Let’s go,” Logan said, leading them out.

“What about the car?” Chad asked when Logan passed it for the Jeep.

“We’ll get it tomorrow,” Serenity said. “Harry won’t mind.” Logan drove with a white-knuckle grip on the steering wheel. Serenity had never felt her empathy get this strong. She braced herself and fought to pull it back. She could feel her heartbeat getting faster and faster and her mind was starting to feel sluggish.

“Logan,” Serenity gritted out. She knew what would happen at this rate.

“Shit,” Logan said under his breath, pulling over to the side of the road. “You two, stay in the car,” Logan ordered. Serenity stumbled out and made her way to the forest’s edge.

“What’s going on?” Chad asked, watching Serenity worriedly.

“Everything fine. We just gotta work off some of this heat. Alone,” Logan stressed then hurried after Serenity. 

Serenity was leaning against a tree and pounced on him when he came into sight. Logan tore at her clothes, ripping them off with his bare hands. Serenity did the same with his. She attacked his chest with nipping bites and Logan pushed her to the ground, climbing on top of her. He entered her roughly and Serenity thrashed against him. Logan bit savagely at her neck. Serenity moaned low at the back of her throat. 

She met his powerful thrusts then scrambled out from under him, throwing him down and seating herself back on his cock. Logan growled and grabbed her hips, slamming her down onto his shaft. Serenity threw her head back and cried out from the pleasure. Then he picked her up and shoved her back against a tree, pounding into her. The bark scraped at her skin, which healed over and over again. Serenity gripped his shoulders and writhed, her legs curving around the back of his legs to reinforce the angle he was entering her.

Logan snarled and pushed her legs down, spinning her around and entering her from behind. Serenity wailed. Planting her hands on the tree, she pushed back against Logan’s incoming thrusts. The coupling was brutal and they both howled when they finally came. The pair collapsed on the forest floor as they caught their breath.

“Shit, kid,” Logan said.

“That was too close,” Serenity mumbled, leaning back against the tree Logan had fucked her on and closing her eyes. “I didn’t notice. I just assumed it was the aftereffects of Remy projecting.”

“You’ve never had that problem before,” Logan said.

“I’ve never been mated before,” Serenity said, opening her eyes. “You don’t think that was me going into heat or something?” Logan frowned.

“Remy’s powers have gone haywire before,” Logan said.

“But only to Remy, my healing factor is supposed to keep them at bay,” Serenity pointed out. 

“You haven’t been with someone since you got Remy’s powers,” Logan said.

“No,” Serenity agreed.

“We’ll figure out what’s going on later. Jason and Chad are probably starting to get anxious. You got your powers under control now?” Logan asked.

“Yeah,” Serenity said. She stood and looked at the state of their clothes. “Hope there’s no one else on the road. I don’t think these are in any state to bother hassling with them.”

“Shame, you looked good in that outfit,” Logan said, leading the way back. Serenity grinned. Chad’s eyes widened when he saw them come out of the forest naked. Jason switched to the drive’s side and headed for the mansion once they were in.

“Was that normal?” Chad asked, glancing at Logan tentatively. 

“Mind your manners, cub,” Jason said, meeting Chad’s eye in the rearview mirror.

“It was my fault,” Serenity said. “I didn’t notice I was projecting until it was out of my control.” Chad shot Logan’s back another glance and then looked worried at Serenity. She smiled and sat back. She was glad Chad was only worried whether or not she was going to get punished for losing control. She didn’t want to upset him.

They stopped off at the boathouse first and Serenity borrowed a pair of Chad’s clothes. Jason didn’t have anything that would fit Logan, so Logan just wrapped a blanket around himself. They bid Jason and Chad good night and Logan drove them back to the mansion. They went to Logan’s room, listening to make sure no one was around to see them. After changing clothes, they sat on the bed.

“Talk ta Hank in the morning, kid,” Logan told her. “See if he’s got any ideas on what might’ve happened.”

“Yeah,” Serenity said. She wasn’t convinced Hank would know but it wouldn’t hurt to ask him.

“Don’t worry about it, kid,” Logan said, squeezing her thigh. They got ready for bed and Serenity lay awake, still thinking about what had happened.

“Logan,” Serenity said, knowing he was still awake by his breathing pattern.

“Told ya not to worry about it, kid,” Logan muttered against her shoulder.

“I don’t think this is the first time it’s happened,” Serenity said, turning to face him. “Remy’s power just enhanced the effect. Remember at the club when I lost it and you had to assert your dominance, and a few other times, too.”

“Ya think being mated is bringing out your instinct?” Logan asked, his voice quiet. Logan didn’t like talking about the beast that came out because of his abilities.

“Our instincts play off one another,” Serenity said, using the term Logan was most comfortable with to describe the animalistic nature of Logan’s abilities. “You’ve said it yourself, I’m not a natural sub. My instinct rears its head to challenge yours.”

“Then this is going to keep happening,” Logan said, frowning. Serenity hated the guilty look in his eye.

“We just have to keep it from happening as strongly as it did tonight,” Serenity reasoned. “It’s natural for the dominant mate to reassert their dominance.”

“And when it comes on like it did tonight? We got lucky that it was just Chad and Jason and we had somewhere to go,” Logan said.

“I’ll know to watch for it now,” Serenity said. “There was plenty of warning, if I had known what was happening. And when my instinct is being fed by empathy, it doesn’t pose a problem. You only have to assert your claim.” Serenity smiled, her eyes lighting up. “I rather enjoyed it actually.” Logan chuckled.

“Have to say, I did too,” Logan said, stroking at hand up her side. Serenity arched into the touch. “All right, kid. I’ll trust you ta know when your instincts taking over.” Serenity grinned and turned, pressing back against Logan.


	7. Chapter 7

A couple weeks passed and everything went along as normal at the institute. Chad acclimated to life as an X-Men and began picking up on more advanced forms of training in the sessions.

Logan and Serenity settled into life as a mated pair. There wasn’t a noticeable change in their day-to-day lives. They still sparred together, ate breakfast, and went their separate ways most days. Then they coupled in the evenings and often late into the night.

Logan and Serenity decided to pay Jason a visit one evening and went down to the boathouse together. Logan knocked on the door and Jason welcomed him in.

“Good of you to visit, Logan,” Jason said, shaking his hand. Logan’s eyes fell on Chad, who was bound on his knees on the floor. The blonde was blindfolded with a plug up his ass and a ring secured around his hard, leaking cock.

“It’s been a while, Jason,” Logan said.

“Would you care for a beer?” Jason asked, walking past Chad without a glance.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Logan said, following Jason’s lead and ignoring the boy. Chad whimpered softly. Serenity stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

“How are things at the institute?” Jason asked, handing Logan a cold beer. Logan twisted off the cap and took a swig.

“Not bad. The lovebirds are back from their getaway vacation. Cyke’s pushing the team to have more energy and enthusiasm,” Logan said.

“Sounds like they had a good holiday,” Jason said.

“They needed it,” Logan said. “The stick up Cyke’s ass was wedged in there tight and Red was bitchier than ever.” Logan took another gulp of his beer then snapped his fingers softly and pointed to the floor by his knee.

Serenity took her cue and went to kneel down beside her boss. Logan held the beer out to her lips and gave her a taste. When he pulled the bottle away, Serenity licked her lips.

“A good getaway fuck will do wonders,” Jason said, “which reminds me, I bought something I think you’ll like.” Jason walked past Chad to pick up a box from the shelf. Logan downed the rest of his beer and followed him over.

“Thought the cub needed some extra incentive,” Jason said, showing Logan whatever was in the box.

“That should do the trick,” Logan said.

“Cub’s been misbehaving today,” Jason said, turning toward the blonde.

“He makes for good eye candy like that,” Logan commented , also turning to look at the boy. Chad whimpered.

“Listen to how needy for attention he is,” Jason said. “He’s been begging me to invite you over, greedy little thing that he is.” Jason turned back to Logan and Serenity stopped listening to their conversation. She eyed Chad then crept over to get a better look.

The blindfold hid the upper half of his face but his lips were twisted in a pained grimace. His chest was heaving and he was flushed all over. His arms were tied behind his back and there were wide leather straps binding his thighs to his ankles. A bar was strapped to his knees, keeping them spread apart and his turgid cock strained against the cock ring, bouncing slightly with every breath he took.

Serenity leaned closer and stuck out her tongue, licking the tip lightly. Chad nearly jumped out of his skin with a sharp cry. Serenity looked up to see Chad’s shoulders shudder. He pressed his lips together and his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. Serenity leaned in again and released a hot breath of air over the boy’s shaft. Chad whimpered quietly.

Enjoying herself, Serenity ran her tongue along the underside of Chad’s dick from root to tip. Chad’s hips quivered and he arched up. Serenity nuzzled against the warm shaft and sucked gently on the underside near the tip. Moaning low in the back of his throat, Chad tried to cant his hips forward.

Blowing gently against the head of his cock, Serenity watched it jump and listened to Chad whine. She took mercy on the blonde and lowered her mouth onto the throbbing shaft.

“Logan,” Jason said quietly, nodding his head toward Serenity.

“Find something you like there, pet?” Logan asked. Serenity bobbed on Chad’s cock, listening to the boy’s breath hitch.

“Looks like your kitten’s thirsty,” Jason said.

“You have to ask before you play with someone else’s toys, pet,” Logan said.

Serenity pulled off and crawled over to Jason, rubbing against his leg. Jason chuckled. She got on her knees, resting her hands on Jason’s thigh, and rubbed her cheek against his crotch. Jason ran his hand over her hair and smiled.

“Go on, kitten, get yourself some milk,” Jason said. Serenity purred against his lap then crawled back over to Chad. The boy’s cock was red and swollen. Serenity latched onto the thick manhood and suckled the head. Chad moaned, his mouth contorting in desperation.

“They make for a pretty sight,” Jason commented, watching Serenity work up and down on Chad’s sensitive shaft. Chad’s head fell back and he whimpered aloud.

“Work his balls, pet,” Logan said. Serenity dropped down to take Chad’s sac in her mouth, causing Chad to squirm viciously against his restraints.

“Boy’s ready to blow,” Logan said. Serenity pulled back, her eyes traveling down Chad’s body. She nuzzled his manhood and let it slip back into her mouth. Jason knelt down beside them.

“Here you go, kitten. Drink up,” Jason said, undoing the cock ring. Chad shouted, incapable of words as he came in Serenity’s mouth. His body quaked when he was done as Serenity nursed him gently.

“Did you finish your milk, kitten?” Jason asked, Serenity lifted her head and rubbed her cheek against his knee. “There’s a good girl.” Jason stroked her hair.

“Your boy’s still hard,” Logan said, walking over to stand behind Serenity. Chad’s shaft jumped and expanded.

“Look at how the cub responds to just your voice,” Jason said, his hand traveling down Serenity’s back.

“Is that true, boy?” Logan asked. Chad trembled and his cock filled out.

“Yes sir,” Chad said.

“I’ve been thinking it’s about time we breed your cub with my pet,” Logan said. “Could be that if he breeds her well, I’ll breed the boy.” Chad’s cock returned to its full glory.

“You like the sound of that, kitten?” Jason asked. Serenity dropped her chest and lifted her ass. Jason laughed. “Let’s get you ready then.”

Jason stripped her of her clothes then rubbed his fingers along her crevice, briefly slipping into her pussy. There was a bottle of lube stashed nearby that Jason had used on the plug in Chad’s ass. He retrieved it and lubed Serenity’s ass, stretching her with his fingers.

“There you go, kitten,” Jason said, patting her ass. Serenity turned around and backed up to Chad.

“Yer gonna breed my pet’s ass now, boy. Show me how good you can be and I’ll fuck ya,” Logan said. Chad whimpered and his cock stiffened.

“Here, this will help,” Jason said, unbuckling the straps around Chad’s thighs and removing the bar between his knees. Logan stooped down and lubed Chad’s dick.

“Let’s get you lined up,” Logan said, taking Chad’s cock in his hand. Chad pumped into Logan’s fist with a helpless moan.

“Back up a bit, pet,” Logan said. Serenity scooted back until Chad’s dick was against her puckered hole. Logan held Chad’s shaft steady while the boy pushed forward. Serenity hunched down and pushed against the plump head. Chad’s cock popped through the tight ring of muscle and he took a sharp breath. Serenity moaned and waited.

“Go ahead and fuck her, boy,” Logan said, giving his ass a light smack. Chad jumped, forcing his cock deeper. Chad moved his hips and Serenity braced herself, providing all the leverage since Chad’s arms were still bound behind his back.

“Let’s give you something to rub against,” Jason said, curling his hand to cup Serenity’s mound. Serenity purred and rubbed her clit against his fingers on every thrust. Logan walked around behind Chad and pushed against the plug with his shoe. Chad whimpered.

“Like that, boy? How’s my pet’s ass feel wrapped around your cock?” Logan asked. Chad moaned. “Wonder if her ass is as tight as yours.” Logan squatted down and pulled the plug out a few centimeters. Chad moaned and worked his hips faster. Logan twisted and pulled on the plug, letting it slide in and out of Chad’s ass with each thrust.

“Do you like how he’s breeding you, kitten?” Jason asked. Serenity moaned, rolling her hips against Jason’s hand. She turned her head to the side and laid her hand on Jason’s crotch.

“You want some of my milk, too?” Jason asked. Serenity rubbed her fingers against the outline of his package. Jason pulled down his pants and sat in front of Serenity to give her access. She licked Jason’s shaft until it had reached its full height then slid his cock into her mouth. Serenity circled her tongue around the lip of the head and bobbed to take more.

“You’re doing real good, boy,” Logan said. “I think I’ll give your ass a good fuck now.” Logan pulled the plug out and Chad shuddered, momentarily losing his rhythm. Serenity kept moving and soon enough he was thrusting again.

Logan undid the front of his pants and lubed up, giving his cock a quick jerk. Then he aimed a thrust and seated himself in the boy’s ass. Chad whined, his ass clenching down on Logan’s thick shaft. Logan had timed the thrust so that Chad was balls deep in Serenity.

“Keep working him, pet,” Logan said, holding the boy still. Serenity rocked her hips slowly, milking Chad’s member. Chad whimpered and canted his hips weakly.

“That’s it, boy. Relax so I can fuck ya,” Logan said, massaging Chad’s lower spine.

“Hold him up, pet,” Logan said, pressing on Chad’s back until he was lying across Serenity’s back. Logan ran his hands down Chad’s sides and then over his hands where they were cuffed to his back. Chad let out a deep breath. Logan smiled and eased out of the boy before pumping back in.

“There you go, nice and easy,” Logan said, fucking the boy. Serenity rocked back while supporting Chad’s weight. Once the muscles in Chad’s lower body had relaxed, Logan gripped his shoulder and quickened his pace. Chad could do nothing but match Logan’s thrusts.

“Ya like how it feels to fuck someone’s ass while you take my cock?” Logan asked, trailing one hand down his back. “Your dick pumping into a nice, tight hole, the heat of it pushing you over the edge.” Chad moaned and worked his hips faster.

“Give him a good ride, pet,” Logan said, reaching around to pluck the boy’s nipples. Serenity squeezed Chad’s length hard and pushed back tight against his balls on every thrust.

“Does your pussy need a little more attention, kitten?” Jason asked, rolling her pleasure nub between his fingers. Serenity moaned and pulled off to lick her lips. She nursed the head of Jason’s cock then sucked him down to the root.

“Make the cub feel everything when he cums, kitten,” Jason said, closing his eyes in pleasure. He circled Serenity’s clit then pushed in with two fingers while grinding the heel of his hand against her nub. Logan pushed Chad closer and closer, pounding his ass mercilessly.

“Gonna breed you good, boy. Your ass is begging for it,” Logan said, grabbing him by the shoulders for better leverage. Chad whimpered, thrusting raggedly into Serenity.

Serenity went off first, clamping down hard on Chad and sending him over the edge. Jason and Logan quickly followed, and all four of them rode the combined orgasms to completion.

Chad collapsed over Serenity’s back, panting hard and squirming around Logan’s pulsing cock. His own cock was still twitching weakly inside of Serenity. Serenity gently held Jason’s throbbing dick in her mouth then pulled off to rest her head on his thigh. Her inner walls were spasming around Jason’s fingers and little jolts of electricity ran through her nerves every time his palm brushed against her oversensitive clit.

“Fuck, that was intense,” Jason said, breathing hard and leaning back on his hands.

“You said it,” Logan said. He pulled out of Chad and the blonde whined softly.

“Easy, boy,” Logan said, stroking the meat of his ass. “Come on, sit back.” Chad sat back on his haunches again, his dick slipping out of Serenity.

“Ya did a nice job of breeding my pet’s ass, boy,” Logan said, patting Chad on the rump. He fingered Serenity’s stretched hole and she moaned. Logan chuckled and pulled back.

“What do you say, cub?” Jason asked, running his hands absently through Serenity’s hair.

“Thank you, sir,” Jason said, straightening his posture. He looked good in bondage with a blindfold over his eyes.

“Thank you for what, cub?” Jason prompted.

“Thank you for letting me breed your pet,” Chad said. “And for breeding my ass.”

“That’s right, cub,” Jason said in approval. Logan chuckled and traced the edge of the blindfold.

“Ya better thank your bear for letting you cum after misbehaving today,” Logan said. Chad’s face flushed under the blindfold.

“Thank you for letting me cum, sir,” Chad said, bowing his head.

“That was a treat for Logan’s pet,” Jason said. “Your punishment isn’t over yet.” Jason gently moved out from under Serenity and placed the cock ring back around Chad’s dick. The blonde whimpered and bit his lip. Logan slid the plug back into place as well.

Logan and Jason moved to the couch to watch a game. Jason called Serenity over, urging her to lie across his lap so he could finger her at his whim throughout the game. Serenity kept her moans quiet so as not to disturb the doms. When the game was over, both Logan and Jason turned their full attention to her. Logan pulled out his cock and held it for Serenity to take in her mouth while Jason got around behind her and entered her sopping cunt.

“Do you like getting it from both ends, kitten?” Jason asked, moving inside her. Serenity moaned around Logan’s cock. “You’re pretty wet back here, kitten. I can tell you do.”

Logan moved her head lower, indicating for her to lick his balls. Serenity nuzzled his sac and drew his balls into her mouth one at a time, moaning around them.

“That’s it, pet,” Logan coaxed, reaching under her to tweak her nipple. They fucked her until they both came, bringing her along for the ride. Serenity hummed softly and nuzzled Logan’s thigh.

“Such a sweet kitten,” Jason said, petting her side.

“I’d have ta agree with ya there,” Logan said, laying a hand on her shoulder. They sat and talked for a bit longer then Logan roused Serenity and went to the door.

“Thanks for having us over, Jason,” Logan said. “Go on and thank him, pet.” Serenity moved forward and nuzzled against Jason, purring. Jason laughed.

“Happy to have you, kitten,” Jason said, kissing her lightly on the lips. Chad was still on the floor where they’d left him. His shaft was erect again and he whimpered quietly.

“Mind your bear next time, boy,” Logan said before ushering Serenity out. Chad’s head drooped and he bit back a whine.

“Enjoy yerself, pet?” Logan asked, wrapping his arm around Serenity. Serenity hummed, rubbing her cheek against Logan’s chest. Logan paused and drew back slightly. “Answer me, pet,” Logan said, leaning in to meet Serenity’s eyes.

“Mm, wha, boss?” Serenity asked, blearily holding his gaze.

“All right. Wasn’t sure you were with me there for a sec, pet,” Logan said. “Ya haven’t said a word since we got ta Jason’s place.

“’m here, boss,” Serenity said. Truth be told, her mind was on the hazy side and she’d lost some time at the boathouse but Logan didn’t need to know that. He’d only worry.

 The next morning, Chad was distracted during the training session as his gaze kept wandering to Logan’s face or his crotch or his ass.

“Chad,” Serenity admonished. “Pay attention.” Chad tore his eyes away from Logan and shook his head.

“Sorry,” Chad mumbled. He threw a punch and Serenity blocked it with ease. Serenity shook her head and jabbed him hard in the ribs.

“Focus,” she told him, her hard stare unrelenting. She’d come back to herself since the previous night and was set on keeping it that way. Chad winced, pulling his arm back to shield the area she’d hit. When Logan passed them again, Chad’s eyes followed him. Serenity’s eyes narrowed and she knocked him to the ground and pinned him in one sweeping motion.

A few of the other students looked around at them then went back to sparring.

“Uhh,” Chad groaned, rubbing the back of his head when Serenity released him.

“Are you going to concentrate now?” Serenity asked, waiting for him to get up.

“Okay, okay,” Chad said, pushing himself to his feet. 

Serenity was feeling entirely unforgiving, which wasn’t unusual for a training session, but the level of mercilessness was higher than normal. Logan called the session to a halt and dismissed the students, asking Chad to stay behind. Serenity glanced at Logan but he gave no indication he wanted her to stay as well, so she left with the others.

“What’s going on, Chad?” Logan asked.

“Sorry,” Chad muttered, avoiding Logan’s gaze.

“This about last night?” Logan asked. He could smell the pheromones coming off the blonde.

“Sorry,” Chad said again. Logan sighed. He wanted to go easy on the boy but knew he shouldn’t as a teacher or a dom.

“I know it’s hard, kid, but yer going to have to separate training and downtime,” Logan said. “This is new to ya, so I’m not going ta punish ya. Just keep it in mind. Serenity and I can work with ya.” Chad nodded, his face still downcast, broadcasting his misery. Logan wanted to give into the scent coming off the boy. It was intoxicating.

“I’ll try,” Chad said. Logan couldn’t leave him looking so dejected. He caught the boy’s chin and kissed him hard. Chad melted into Logan’s embrace. Logan pulled back and hardened his gaze.

“You’ll do more than that,” Logan said. Chad grinned and the effect was radiant.

“Yes sir!” he said enthusiastically then realized the connotation and looked up at Logan worriedly. “I mean…”

“Go on,” Logan said, shaking his head as he shooed the blonde out. Chad beamed at him and left. Logan followed a few minutes later and caught the next elevator up. When he went out to the garage, he found Serenity leaning against his bike with her arms crossed.

“I thought you’d come here,” Serenity said.

“Leave Chad to me, kid,” Logan said, anticipating why she was waiting for him. Serenity shrugged then her nostrils flared and she eyed him.

“Smells like you exchanged more than a teacher-student chat,” Serenity said. Logan held her gaze. He could practically smell her instinct bleeding through her shields.

“I gave the kid something to think about,” Logan said. The pheromones coming off of Serenity doubled. “Watch yourself, kid, yer control’s slipping.” A growl slipped from Serenity’s lips. She gave a harsh sigh and reigned herself in.

“I’m trying,” she said, smelling Chad on her mate wasn’t helping. 

“Ya know I want ya, but you gotta learn control,” Logan told her, watching her struggle.

“I know,” Serenity said, frustrated. “Is this what’s it’s like to smell Remy on me?”

“Something like that,” Logan said, smiling.

“I was already slipping,” Serenity said. “During training, Chad couldn’t keep it together.”

“It wasn’t you, kid. I would have smelled it on ya then,” Logan said. “Boy’s just horny from being denied last night.” Serenity took a breath and closed her eyes to center herself. She managed to pull the beast back and breathed easier.

“All right?” Logan asked.

“Yeah,” Serenity said.

“Maybe you should talk to Hank after all,” Logan said. Serenity arched a brow.

“What exactly do you think he can do that will help? Spay me?” Serenity asked.

“You’re not an animal, kid,” Logan said, shaking his head. He was touchy on the subject and Serenity felt badly for making the quip.

“I’ll talk to him,” Serenity said. It would make Logan feel better if she did, and perhaps Hank would have some ideas —as long as he kept his comments to himself.

“C’mere,” Logan said, pulling Serenity close. Chad’s scent wasn’t nearly as overpowering as it had been. Logan claimed her mouth and bent to suck at her neck where he always left his mark.

“I’m going to start wearing my collar all the time,” Serenity said, wishing the bruise wouldn’t fade each time. Logan chuckled. “I’ll go talk to Hank.”

“In a minute,” Logan said, his hand roaming over her ass. Serenity arched against him and felt the hard press of his manhood against her stomach. He moved his hand up her back, pulling her shirt with it.

“We’re supposed to be discrete,” Serenity reminded him, snaking her hand down to trace the outline of his stiff member. Logan growled lightly. Serenity unbuckled his belt and slipped her hand down his pants, palming the hot flesh.

“Everyone’s at school,” Logan said, nipping her ear. Serenity undid Logan’s jeans and wrapped her hand around his cock. Logan put her back against a truck and staked his claim.

“If Hank doesn’t have any ideas, ask the professor,” Logan said while Serenity straightened her clothes.

“Will do,” Serenity said. She showered in Logan’s bathroom then went down to the infirmary. Hank had a few theories and ran a blood test to check her hormone levels. He sent her off with a promise to get back to her. Her next stop was the professor’s office.

“Professor,” Serenity said at the door.

“Serenity, what can I do for you?” Xavier asked.

“My instinct has been coming out,” Serenity said. “It happened on the assignment with Logan and when I was out with Remy and Chad at Harry’s bar. There have been a few close calls as well. I think it might be linked to being Logan’s mate. It’s challenging Logan’s dominant nature.” Xavier leaned in, folding his hands on the desk.

“Have you spoken to Logan about this?” he asked.

“Yes,” Serenity said. She sat down across from Xavier’s desk. “The instinct only seems interested in mating. We were with Chad and Jason on the way home from Harry’s the last time it came out. If there wasn’t time to get away, I don’t know how my instinct would have reacted.” 

“And it takes an act of intimacy to pacify your instinctive nature once you’ve reach that state?”

“Yes,” Serenity said.

“After engaging with Logan, what happens?” Xavier asked.

“It depends,” Serenity said. “That time, it retreated and I was back to normal immediately after. At the club and on other occasions, I think it lingered a while. I can still remember what happened during those instances but some of the memories are indistinct.”

“Of the times this has happened, how often were you and Logan implementing the roles used on your last assignment?” Xavier asked.

“It’s been a mix,” Serenity said. “At Harry’s, Logan wasn’t there until the end.”

“Any other times?” Xavier asked.

“This morning,” Serenity said. “After the training session the instinct nearly came out.”

“Do you know what might have occurred that brought out your inner nature?” Xavier asked. She wasn’t eager to bring up their relationship with Jason and Chad, but she knew the professor wouldn’t pass judgment.

“During our assignment, we paired up with Jason and Chad and have continued to do so. We met with them last night and this morning Chad couldn’t take his eyes off Logan. It set me off.” Serenity felt the urge to fidget. “I don’t feel any animosity for Chad.”

“Can be sure your inner nature feels the same way?” Xavier asked. Serenity hesitated.

“No, but last night when we were with Jason and Chad my instinct came out. It was subtle, nothing happened. I’m only missing a few bits and pieces of my memory.” She wondered if Chad being on the sidelines had kept her instinct’s true nature at bay. 

“You mean you didn’t react violently?” Xavier asked.

“Right,” Serenity said. “Logan didn’t notice the change at all and neither did I until after the fact.”

“Hmm,” Xavier said. “Have you ever experienced something similar before where your inner nature reacted with anything other than violence or anger?”

“I don’t know,” Serenity said. “Not that I know of. Logan was able to calm my instinct down when it came out in anger. My memory of the time after is fragmented.”

“Yet you remain calm while your inner nature was in control?” Xavier asked.

“Yes,” Serenity said. She didn’t go into the lurid details of how she had submitted to Logan’s dominance in the middle of a punishment.

“You seem to have made significant progress in coming to terms with your inner nature,” Xavier said. “And it would appear that your relationship with Logan is a crucial part of this development.” Serenity forced back a blush.

“Then you don’t think there’s anything to be concerned about?” Serenity asked. “My instinct is coming out more frequently than it has in the past.”

“I believe with Logan’s continued assistance in placating your inner nature, you may be able to find a balance between your inner nature and your exterior one,” Xavier explained. “But I would still recommend exercising caution when your inner nature emerges.” Serenity nodded.

“Thank you, Professor,” Serenity said, getting up to leave. She wandered outside, weaving her way into the surrounding woods to give herself space to think.

It seemed that her instinct  _ was _ being brought out in response to Logan being the dominant mate in their relationship. Given the professor’s theory though, could that be a good thing? Perhaps she could learn to control her instinct or, as the professor had put it, find a balance. Could she embrace her instinct and, in a sense, become one with it?

Even if Logan was uncomfortable with the idea, Serenity knew their instinct was in fact a part of them, not just some beast raging from within trying to break free. That would seem to indicate that with time and practice, she could come to accept her instinct as just another aspect of who she was. 

Although that raised the question, why was her instinct so separate and distinct that it had its own awareness in the first place? Serenity had a pretty good idea of the underlying cause for both her own and Logan’s instinct, that reason being the Weapon X process. To protect themselves from the horrors forced upon them, their mind had created an alternate awareness. It was no mystery why their instincts were similar in their violent natures given the inhuman conditions they were made to endure.

This meant that their instinct wasn’t part of Logan’s mutation. It was a type of coping mechanism they’d both used. Serenity’s training had included a rundown of psychological disorders and the term dissociative came to mind.

Serenity went inside to the library and looked up the disorder. What she found didn’t quite match what she and Logan had created for themselves. Although the part concerning disconnect between one’s memories and personal history could be contributing to Logan’s broken memory of his past.

Serenity mulled that over, wondering if there was anything she could do to help Logan. After a while she decided it was best to get her own pathology in order before trying to tackle Logan’s. They were, after all, two very different animals, for lack of a better comparison. Serenity smiled to herself. She went back into the woods.

“So, my instinct comes out in response to Logan. Obviously that wasn’t why I created my instinct in the first place, so why is it drawn out by him?” Serenity asked as she meandered her way through the trees. Serenity frowned.

“Perhaps I need to start by looking into why I created my instinct to begin with,” Serenity said. “To escape from abuse and the violence I was exposed to, not just the violence inflicted on me but the violence expected of me as part of my training. While I drew inward to protect myself, my instinct was forced to face my abusers, which is why she—it… I respond with violence whenever my instinct comes out.”

Serenity paused to lean against the trunk of a tree.

“Logan was asserting his dominance the night my instinct came out during my punishment. She saw him as a threat but when he immobilized her, me— I’m starting to sound like Remy,” Serenity smiled. “I was prone and then he bit my neck, marked me in the way a mate does. She recognized him as a mate not a threat and receded, even became submissive. She stayed out though, why wouldn’t my instinct recede completely?”

Serenity pushed off the tree and started walking again.

“To be included? She wanted to mate with Logan? That doesn’t make any sense if she is me.” Serenity sighed. “But I guess that’s part of the problem. She isn’t me. I separated her from me so completely maybe she doesn’t experience what I do. It’s the same way my memory is blank when she takes over.”

“Then why do I have hazy memories of the times she took over recently and not just a blank slate? Because she’s not being abused?” Serenity’s brow drew together. “I created her to protect me from violence, so when she isn’t being abused the memories filter through?” Serenity shook her head.

“My instinct is pretty clever actually,” Serenity said with a lopsided smile. “All right, so how do I merge the two? If I let my instinct take over more often will she come to realize we’re not in danger of being abused anymore? I think she’s starting to already since I’ve been dealing with old triggers as part of being a sub. The more I replace the bad memories with good ones, the less she will have to draw on.”

“What about Chad though? How can I be certain she won’t see him as a threat, not of violence but to her status with her mate? Will she be able to understand the kind of relationship the four of us have?” Serenity scraped her teeth across her bottom lip while she thought.

“Better to leave drawing my instinct out to when it’s just Logan and me,” Serenity decided. “Logan is better equipped to deal with her for a multitude of reasons.” 

Serenity looked around, seeing her surrounding with more than just her natural spacial awareness for the first time since entering the forest. She hadn’t gone very far in, just far enough that there weren’t any signs that anyone else had been there. Serenity smiled and sat down with her back to the base of a tree.

She closed her eyes and reached inward, halfheartedly trying to coax her instinct to the surface just for the sake of enjoying the quiet of the forest. She drifted off not long after that and woke some time later feeling hungry.

“Oh well, it’s the thought that counts, right?” she said to her latent instinct. Serenity made her way back to the mansion, following her own scent back through the woods. It was past dinner so Serenity went to the kitchen and fixed herself something to eat.

Once she was finished, she went in search of Logan. He wasn’t in the garage and a mental sweep of the Danger Room turned up nothing. Serenity widened her search, scanning Logan’s room, but it was her nose that pinpointed Logan. As she was walking through the den, she caught a whiff of cigar smoke. Serenity took in a deeper breath and made her way to the patio. Logan was reclining in one of the patio chairs with a cigar held carelessly between his teeth as he read the paper.

“Didn’t see ya at dinner, kid,” Logan said, having either heard or scented her in the doorway.

“Fell asleep in the woods,” Serenity said, sinking into the seat opposite him. “I talked to Hank and the Professor. Hank did some blood work. Said he’d get back to me.”

“And Chuck?” Logan prompted, rolling his cigar in his mouth as he turned the page.

“He had some insights,” Serenity said, leaning back and closing her eyes. Logan’s cigars had a nice scent to them, not too heady with just enough spice and cocoa to give the tobacco a warm rich flavor. Logan grunted. 

Serenity knew it wasn’t out of lack of interest. He wanted to finish his paper and that was fine with her. She relaxed while breathing in the scent of Logan and his cigar. It was pleasant and she let her mind drifted of its own accord while Logan read. 

She couldn’t tell for sure how much time passed before Logan shifted, folding his paper and stamping out the remnants of his cigar. Serenity brought her mind back to the present but kept her eyes loosely closed.

“’m I gonna have ta pry Chuck’s insights out of ya, pet?” Logan asked, leaning forward so his low voice rumbled close to her ear. Serenity gave a soft smile even as a tremor worked its way through her.

“The thought did cross my mind,” Serenity said, opening her eyes to meet Logan’s gaze. Logan’s eyes took on a predatory gleam.

“Up, pet,” Logan told her. “We’re moving this to the bedroom.” Serenity grinned and rose, slinking to stand unnecessary close to Logan before preceding him into the mansion. Logan followed at an appropriate distance but the measured space only added to her anticipation.

When she reached the door, Serenity waited, standing a bare foot in front of it. Logan reached around her to open the door, pressing flush against her back in the process.

“Strip down and put your hands against the door once we’re inside,” Logan said into her ear. Serenity let the shudder run the length of her spine and leaned into the solid pressure of Logan’s bulk against the length of her back.

Logan nudged her forward and closed the door while she followed his instruction. Logan stepped around her and she could feel him watching her as she worked. She took the time to fold her clothes and left them in a pile next to the door before planting her palms a bit wider than shoulder width apart against the door. Her feet were arms length from the door since Logan hadn’t specified whether to bend over or not. 

“Gorgeous, darling,” Logan remarked, the words rolling off his tongue. Heat bloomed low in her stomach and she tilted her head forward, dropping her shoulders to bare her neck. Logan’s hands found the tapered portion of her side, sliding one hand up along her ribcage and the other high over the plane of her stomach.

“You truly are,” Logan murmured with his palms flat against her skin. Serenity hummed bringing her head back to rest against his shoulder. She turned to rub gently at the scruff covering his neck and chin to feel the soft prickle of his beard.

“Gonna make love ta ya then yer going ta tell me what Chuck said,” Logan told her, drawing her away from the door and turning her to face him. He claimed her mouth, bringing his hand up to tangle in hair as he angled their mouths to deepen the kiss. Serenity groaned and melted against him, circling his neck with her arms and curling her fingers into the small hairs at the back of Logan’s neck. Logan dropped his mouth to her neck, sucking and biting at the junction of her shoulder.

“Collar,” Serenity mumbled in request. Logan fished the strip of leather from his pocket and drew back just enough to get the collar in place before continuing to lave her neck. Serenity felt when he activated the collar as the bruises began lingering on her skin. 

Serenity moaned quietly in Logan’s ear, her hands making their way to the front of his chest to unbuttons his shirt. Logan snaked one hand between their bodies to massage the soft rise of her breast, using the other to support the arch of her back as he sucked a dark mark into her skin.

“Mmm, Logan. Are we in role?”

“Call me whatever you want, darling,” Logan said, raking his teeth across the deepening bruise before sinking the tips of his canines in a scant breath away from breaking the skin.

“Ahhh, god, Logan,” Serenity groaned. She abandoned the line of buttons halfway down and slid her palms over the exposed layer of fur covering Logan’s chest. She curled her fingers and scraped them down through the soft hair to the skin beneath. Logan grunted and brought both hands to roam over her back.

Serenity splayed her hands over his chest then went back to removing his shirt, peeling it off him when she was done. Logan pulled her close until their chests were flush and leaned in to kiss her again. Serenity kneaded the hard muscle of Logan’s shoulders with her fingertips and held on while his tongue circled around hers.

He bent over and gripped her by the back of her knees, pulling her up to balance against him as he turned and walked over to the bed. The position brought Serenity’s clit in contact with the hair low on Logan’s stomach. She gripped Logan’s waist with her thighs, moaning softly with the rolling motion of his hips.

Logan tipped her onto the bed, slowing her descent with his arm wrapped around the small of her back and his hand supporting her head. He crawled over top of her and bent to rasp his teeth over the taut peak of her tit. Serenity’s hand fell on Logan’s bicep and she arched into his mouth.

Logan circled his tongue around her nipple then closed his mouth around her tit. Serenity groaned and fought to keep from writhing as he pulled her nipple between his lips. While she was distracted by his mouth, Logan reached down and thumbed the lips of her sex open. Serenity’s back arched in surprise and she squirmed to meet Logan’s questing fingers.

“Got yerself pretty wet there, pet,” Logan said, bringing his head up to look at her.

“Not me, boss,” Serenity said in a breathy tone as Logan fingered her. Logan smirked. He pulled his fingers out and opened his jeans, not bothering to take them off before lining up and sliding inside. Serenity moaned and rolled her hips. Logan sat back on his knees, pulling Serenity with him. He gripped her ass in both hands and pistoned his hips, driving his cock deep inside of her with every thrust.

Serenity sat up to the point where Logan was holding her whole body over his lap, lifting and dropping her back unto his cock. Serenity clung to Logan’s back and put her lips to his neck, scraping her teeth against the stubble and dragging her tongue over it. She latched on and sucked while she rode Logan by his doing.

“That’s it, darling,” Logan said, squeezing her ass as her cunt began to tighten around him. Serenity sucked harder until she had to let go in order to take sharp, gasping breaths.

“Logan,” Serenity muttered, burying her face in his neck. She let her hands rove over his chest, running her fingers through the dark hair and pressing against his skin.

Logan changed positions without warning, putting her on her back while following her down. His thrusts came hard and fast as he bore down on her at full tilt. Serenity moaned and was coming before her mind registered the shift. She moaned and her hands found purchase high on Logan’s back.

Logan fucked her through the orgasm and for the moments following at the same intense pace before finding his own release. Serenity whimpered slightly when the throes of her orgasm were wrung out of her and sighed as the forceful rhythm came to a halt.

Serenity’s mind was scattered and she hummed in contentment as Logan pulled out and shifted above her.

“How ya doing, pet?” Logan asked, giving her time to come down from her post-coital high.

“Mmm, Logan,” Serenity said, wrapping her arms around his neck when he came close. Logan kissed her, lulling her back to reality.

“Still with me?” Logan asked with a smile in his voice. The words kick started Serenity’s brain and she opened her eyes. Her eyes locked onto Logan’s steady gaze as she thought back to see if she’d lost any time.

“Yeah,” she said. Her memory felt a little fuzzy but she contributed that to the mind-blowing sex. Logan chuckled.

“Got enough left in ya to tell me what Chuck had ta say?” Logan asked. Serenity gave him a smile and leaned in to brush her lips against his.

“Yeah,” she said again, breathing against Logan’s mouth. Logan helped her sit up and lean against the headboard. He did up his jeans and joined her at the head of the bed.

“’m all ears,” Logan said.

“The professor thinks that us being together is helping me come to terms with my instinct,” Serenity said. “I told him you were able to calm my instinct after it came out at the club. And last night,” she paused. She hadn’t told him about what had happened. “When you thought I wasn’t with you, I tried to think back and remember all the details from our time with Jason and Chad.”

Logan sat up and leaned in to hold her gaze.

“Kid, are you saying your instinct took over?” Logan asked, his voice sharp with concern.

“Not completely,” Serenity said. “My instinct was in control, but I think I was still semi-aware. That’s why I can still recall what happened even though my memories are indistinct.”

“Christ, kid,” Logan said, falling back against the headboard. “I should’ve known when you weren’t saying anything.”

“Logan, the professor thinks, and I agree with him, that it might be a good thing,” Serenity said to assuage his worrying. Logan looked with her, his brow furrowing. Serenity pressed on. “My instinct responds to you as a mate. She’s aware enough to listen and take direction from you. The professor thinks with time I may be able to integrate my awareness into my instinct.”

“Kid, that instinct isn’t something you want to be messing with,” Logan said. “You know what it can do.”

“I don’t think the instinct is purely about rage,” Serenity said. “Not for me, anyway. She’s there for my protection. It’s a separate awareness but it’s still me.” Serenity took a breath. “I don’t think the instinct is part of what I took from you when I got your powers. I think it’s something that came out of the Weapon X process,” Serenity said, “as a means of escape from what was happening.”

“Kid, from what I can tell, the rage was around long before that,” Logan said. Serenity nodded thoughtfully.

“Even so,” Serenity said. “I think my instinct is more than just rage. It’s different when it comes out around you. You can reason with it, soothe my instinct. It recognizes you as my mate.” Logan grunted and leaned back against the headboard.

“I want to work on bringing it out while I’m with you,” Serenity said in a low voice, knowing Logan would likely be against the idea.

“Kid,” Logan said, pained and clearly troubled by the suggestion.

“It’s already come out at least three times with you,” Serenity reasoned. “You’re able to get through to it—to me, however that works. Can we at least try?” She turned to face Logan. “If there’s a way to placate my instinct, I want to find out how it works.” Logan heaved a sigh.

“All right,” Logan relented. “We’ll give it a shot. Best to have it happen with someone around that can take what it dishes out.” Serenity smiled.

“That’s what I thought, too,” Serenity said. “Although I don’t think she would intentionally hurt you. You’re her mate—my mate.”

“It’s not you, kid,” Logan told her.

“But it is, Logan,” Serenity said. “That’s the whole idea. She’s part of me. A separate awareness but its still me underneath.”

“You can’t think like that, kid,” Logan said. “You can’t control what it does when it takes over.” Serenity gave him a small smile.

“I’m not talking about taking on the guilt for her actions,” Serenity said. “I want to be able to get through if I need to when my instinct takes over.” Logan nodded. Serenity knew his hang-up with the idea stemmed from his lack of acceptance when it came to his own instinct.

“Just remember it's me under my instinct,” Serenity said. “Treat her the same way you would me if I was upset or angry.” Serenity smirked. “Or horny,” she added with a devious glint in her eye. She reached out to palm Logan through his jeans.

“Christ, kid,” Logan groaned, his eyes falling shut. “You want to do this now?”

“I want you to put me under,” Serenity said, nuzzling against the underside of his jaw. “I was in the sub mindset when we started. Make me yours, boss. Have some fun with your pet.”

Logan’s eyes blazed as he held her gaze.

“Kneel on floor facing the bed,” Logan told her. Serenity kept her gaze downcast as she moved off the bed and got into position. 

“Back up,” Logan said. Serenity scooted back a few inches allowing for space between her and the bed.

She heard Logan rise and walk around the opposite side of the bed. He rummaged through the contents of the drawers where he kept the equipment he used during their sessions. There were a few muffled clinks but Serenity couldn’t decipher exactly what Logan was taking out. He came around the bed to stand beside her and laid his selection on the bed. Serenity kept her eyes down.

“Seeing Chad at the mercy of his restraints gave me ideas,” Logan murmured. He reached out and took one of the items off the bed. He lowered it to dangle in front of her. She realized it was a body harness as Logan went about fastening the buckles. 

The leather straps crossed back and forth around her with one strap that followed her sternum and went down between her legs. Logan prodded her legs further apart and inserted a large, curved dildo into her cunt. 

Next he slid a slicked finger into her ass, stretching her to his satisfaction. Serenity heard the quiet sound of air being pumped and then felt the tip of a partially inflated butt plug against her hole. Logan applied pressure to the plug until it breached and disappeared inside of her.

Serenity repressed the more prominent effects of the shudder that ran up her spine. Logan pulled the harness strap fully around and clipped it to a ring that sat just above her tailbone to hold both plugs in place. Then Logan cuffed her upper arm at the elbow to the harness and brought her secured wrists together, attaching the cuffs to the same ring over the crest of her ass. 

Logan moved on to buckle the straps that extended down around her thighs. He stepped away and walked across the room, leaving Serenity to sit and wait. When he returned, Logan sat on the bed and undid his jeans.

“I’m going to read for a while, pet,” Logan told her. “And I want your lips around my cock. Just hold it in your mouth.” Logan reached down and lifted her chin. “Got that, pet?”

“Yes, boss,” Serenity said without raising her gaze higher than his sternum. Logan guided her forward and Serenity sealed her lips around Logan’s cock.

“Good girl,” Logan said, running his hand lightly over her hair. The shaft had filled out at first contact with the wet heat of her mouth and felt thick and heavy. 

Serenity settled in when she heard him pick up the book he had brought over. She was aware of the dildo and plug pressing deep inside of her but cast her attention elsewhere in an attempt to ignore their presence.

She listened idly to the occasional turn of a page. Serenity could feel the steady thud of Logan’s heartbeat through the vein on the underside of his cock but she forced her tongue to remain still and not press against the comforting rhythm.

Eventually Logan’s cock went limp and Serenity concentrated on swallowing shallowly to avoid disturbing her boss. She let her eyes fall shut and focused on enjoying Logan’s soothing presence and the weight of him on her tongue. After a few minutes, Logan began stroking his fingers softly over her hair. Serenity held back her hum of appreciation since it would only serve to break the reverie.  

“Yer doin’ real good, pet,” Logan murmured. Serenity kept her eyes closed and her mouth relaxed with her lips tight around the base of her boss’s soft length. Logan continued to pet her hair. The quiet atmosphere nearly lulled Serenity to sleep and she drifted in and out of consciousness.

“Yer mouth makes a snug sheathe around my cock,” Logan commented. “Haf’ ta have you keep my cock warm more often.” Serenity felt her sex clench at the idea, which brought her attention back to the hard length filling both the lower cavities of her body. She shifted her weight to try to relieve the pressure being put on her inner walls.

“Being filled from every direction causin’ ya problems, pet?” Logan asked. Serenity could hear the turn of a smile on her boss’s lips.

“I almost forgot about the toys.” Logan set his book aside a reached for the attachment that came with the inflatable plug buried in her ass. He squeezed the bulb and Serenity gasped when the plug expanded inside of her.

Logan squeezed the pump periodically and plug gradually grew larger. The accompanying stretch warranted a low moan that vibrated along Logan’s near flaccid shaft.

“Keep your mouth still, pet,” Logan chastised. Serenity clenched her eyes shut and focused on suppressing any further motion. Logan compressed the bulb a few more times then released the valve, letting the plug deflate back to normal size. Serenity took the opportunity to breathe deeply through her nose before Logan started to pump the plug back up.

“Easy there, pet,” Logan said when her breathing became more erratic. The plug swelled up bigger than it had before. Logan left it in place a few seconds before releasing the air and starting the process over again.  

“Yer doing fine,” Logan said, pumping and releasing the air in rapid intervals. He filled the pump further than either time before and Serenity held her breath, her eyes clamped shut. The hiss of air depressurizing brought her relief and she carefully released a breath through her nose.

“Good girl,” Logan said. “I’m gonna fill it up one more time and then yer going ta suck me off. Ya hear me, pet?” Serenity nodded her head minutely. Logan inflated the pump to the size he’d just had it at and left it there.

“Go ahead, pet,” Logan told her. Serenity groaned and hollowed her cheeks to form a vacuum around Logan’s cock. She pulled back to thrust his length back and forth but Logan’s hand on the back of her neck halted the motion.

“Don’t move. Just suck,” Logan said. Serenity paused to breathe and collect her thoughts before carefully sliding back into place and fastening her lips tightly around the base of her boss’s stiff prick.

“That’s it,” Logan approved, holding her head in place with a firm hand. “You’re allowed to use your tongue.” Serenity wrapped her tongue around what she could reach of Logan’s cock and sucked in earnest. It took several minutes but Serenity soon felt the telltale pulse of her boss’s cock, signaling the approach of his impending orgasm.

“When I cum I want you ta swallow slow and even,” Logan told her as his cock strained toward the back of her throat. She could feel his balls drawing tight under her chin. Serenity sucked hard at the rigid length of flesh and was rewarded by a rush of Logan’s hot seed across the back of her tongue.

Serenity swallowed deeply then willed herself to wait before swallowing the next mouthful. Logan’s hand remained pressed to the back of her neck while she drank everything her boss had to offer. When Logan’s cock lay spent against her tongue, Serenity stopped and let her mouth go lax, sealing her lips around the base once more.

“Beautiful, pet,” Logan told her, his voice low and sated from his release. He ran his hand down to her cheek, drawing her eyes to meet his. “That was perfect.” Serenity let the corners of her mouth turn up and her eyes lit as a result.

“Open up,” Logan said. Serenity let go and Logan guided her to sit back. She flinched when the motion put pressure on the bulging plug in her ass but otherwise remained compliant.

“Time for a treat for your obedience,” Logan said. He reached around to unhook the strap from between her legs. “Can ya push the plug out for me, pet?” Logan asked.

Serenity moaned softly as she clenched down on the dilated center. With a small amount of trial and error, she was able to work the widest part of the plug past her straining entrance. 

Once she managed that, the plug fell to the floor with a hollow thump. A tight, shuddery moan forced itself from her throat and she slumped against Logan’s legs.  

“That’s my girl,” Logan said. He leaned down and fingered her now empty ass, lightly tracing the puffy skin surrounding the entrance. Serenity keened quietly and a tense shiver ran through her body. 

“Climb up onto the bed and lay on your back,” Logan instructed, removing the cuffs at her wrists. Her legs were unsteady and threatened to collapse, so Serenity leaned her weight against her boss’s legs, hindered by the fact that her arms were still cuffed to the harness at her sides. She crawled onto the bed and rolled onto her back with her feet planted in front of her.

“Legs up,” Logan said. He linked a length of chain from the straps around her thighs to the cuffs around her upper arms.

“Been really good,” Logan told her, running his hand down the exposed underside of her thigh. “Now I’m gonna make you writhe.” Logan lowered himself down between her legs and put his lips to her clit. Serenity arched up and her breath whistled sharply as she gasped.

Logan mouthed the pleasurable bud with expert skill before lowering his mouth to her dripping sex, thrusting his tongue in alongside the dildo already immersed in her sopping folds. He gathered some of the copious juices leaking from her pussy then plunged two fingers back into her gaping ass. 

“Ah, boss!” Serenity exclaimed, her whole body quivering. Logan twisted his fingers and pumped slowly while melding his mouth to the lips of Serenity’s sex. 

“Boss,” Serenity moaned long and low, arching her head back with her eyes clamped shut. Logan moved back up to her clit and formed a tight seal around the sensitive nub. Serenity whimpered and thrashed helplessly under the onslaught.

“Boss, please…” Serenity pleaded, forcing her eyes open to try to meet Logan’s gaze. Logan lessened the suction and pulled back to lap at the throbbing peak that felt more like an exposed nerve than anything. Serenity’s breath hitched with a wretched mewl. Logan laved the swollen nub and bent to suck gently at the hypersensitive bud.

“Boss!” Serenity cried. “Please, I need to…” she begged, biting her lip. Logan sucked violently at her clit and Serenity yelped, her whole body shaking. Logan tongued the engorged flesh and scraped his teeth careful down the center. Serenity trembled.

“God, boss. I can’t,” Serenity clenched her jaw shut and her throat constricted in on itself. The suction started again and the intensity mounted to a breaking point once again. Serenity quavered on the edge for several unbearable seconds before shattering.

Her shout cut off and became a silent, gaping cry as her release crashed in wave after wave along her overtaxed nerve endings. Serenity went limp and Logan carefully withdrew his fingers and the dildo from her wearily relaxed body, causing one final shiver to run through her.

Logan gave her time to come down before he removed the harness one buckle at a time. Serenity was boneless under his ministrations and her eyes drooped and fell closed.

“That ‘as incredible, boss,” Serenity slurred after dozing for a few minutes.

“Glad you enjoyed yerself, pet,” Logan said, running his fingers down her sides. Serenity shivered at the feathery touch.

“Got some work ta do now. You gonna be alright?” Logan asked, laying his palm flat over her stomach.

“Yeah, boss. Just need a few minutes,” Serenity said. She rolled onto her side and tucked her chin. Logan pulled the blanket over her and she hummed appreciatively. She heard him leave the room and contented herself with dozing for the better part of the afternoon.


End file.
